Histoire de Meute
by Voirloup
Summary: [Multiship - Emissaire!Stiles - PostS2] "A vivre tous ensemble au même endroit rapprochait la meute de Beacon Hills. Des interdits avaient été fait [..], des alliances démoniaques s'étaient crées [...], des habitudes avaient été prises [...]."
1. Les petits gestes

_Salut la compagnie !_

_Ça fait genre trois ans que j'ai rien posté (sur ce site ou ailleurs), autant parce que j'avais assez arrêté d'écrire que par peur parce que je me corrige pas forcément MAGNIFIQUEMENT bien, mais j'en suis au point où bah tant pis, je poste après avoir relu six fois et m**de s'il y a encore des coquilles._

_J'vous présente donc les petites (ou grandes) histoires de Meute. Elles ne sont pas forcément dans l'ordre chronologique (pour les premières du moins, à voir pour la suite)._

_**Disclaimer :** suite S2 - Jackson jamais parti / Stiles émissaire (à venir)._

_**Ship (for now) :** Boyd/Erica - Scott/Allison - Jackson/Lydia - Stiles/Derek._

_Je m'amuse totalement avec ça. J'en ai quelques unes en avance, à voir si je continue ou non après mais j'avais vraiment envie de vous présenter tout ça. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

A vivre tous ensemble au même endroit rapprochait la meute de Beacon Hills. Des interdits avaient été fait, comme ne jamais laisser Scott seul dans une cuisine hors si tu voulais la retrouver dans un état inimaginable, ou ne jamais demander à Jackson de s'occuper des plantes sauf si tu voulais leur mort. Des alliances démoniaques s'étaient crées, comme celle d'Erica et Lydia ou celle de Stiles et Boyd. Des habitudes avaient été prises, comme laisser Derek prendre son café avant de lui parler ou laisser Allison s'amuser avec son cran d'arrêt quand elle stressait.

Mais ce qui intéressait Stiles en ce moment même c'était les petits gestes que Derek avait développé petit à petit avec tout le monde.

Avant même la fin de la démolition de l'ancienne maison des Hale, l'alpha avait ces petits gestes pour ceux qu'il avait transformés. Par exemple, ce n'était pas étonnant pour Stiles de voir Isaac front à front avec Derek quand le premier faisait une crise de panique ou avait un besoin de confiance, voire simplement au réveil. Le brun disait généralement rien d'ailleurs, et le louveteau parlait ou se taisait selon les fois, mais cela suffisait toujours à le calmer. Ce geste était devenu simple et ne surprenait plus personne. Pour Erica, c'était un baiser sur le front. Ce geste avait un réel pouvoir pour la calmer ou la réconforter en un rien de temps. Pour Boyd, c'était une tape sur l'épaule quand le noir n'était pas assez confiant ou n'osait prendre la parole.

Quand Scott avait décidé de laisser son égo de côté et accepté Derek comme Alpha, ces petits gestes s'étaient étendus peu à peu au reste de la meute actuelle. Les travaux dans l'immeuble allait bon train et ils se retrouvaient souvent sur les étages en reconstruction afin d'aider avec la peinture et l'aménagement de ce qui deviendrai leur QG et maison. Jackson avait été le premier a bénéficier d'un petit geste. Ce n'était pas étonnant vu qu'il avait un lien de Beta mordu avec Derek et que, même s'il avait fait bande à part pendant un long moment, il faisait plus parti de la meute de l'alpha que de Scott. Le geste était une simple caresse dans le dos, mais ce dernier calmait les ardeurs un peu orgueilleuse de l'ancien Kamina quand il se sentait attaqué par des paroles un peu trop venimeuses.

Étonnamment, Danny fût le suivant. Il avait apprit pour le surnaturel afin de pouvoir suivre Jackson dans sa nouvelle vie et ne s'était jamais plaint de cela. Mais cela n'avait pas été sans conséquences, l'hawaïen avait une grande famille et il s'inquiétait pour ses nombreux petits frères et sœurs. Des petites crises de paranoïa avaient commencé à apparaître après une attaque de Harpie. Les deux mains de Derek sur les épaules du jeune homme faisaient des merveilles pour le replanter dans l'instant présent.

Une fois le dernier étage de l'immeuble parfaitement vivable, les mordus de Derek - dont Jackson- avaient décidé d'y vivre. Après tout, la colocation pouvait être très drôle et c'était bien plus simple quand aux questions de lycanthropie. Les parents d'Erica avaient eu un peu de réserve, leur fille avec quatre garçons dont un adulte c'était un peu beaucoup pour eux. Mais après une grande discussion avec la blonde et Derek, ils avaient accepté.

L'immense penthouse était donc devenu leur QG et lieu de rendez-vous après les cours. Et Stiles remarqua d'autres petites gestes. Lydia avait par exemple le droit de raser Derek. Il ronchonnait à ce propos mais dès que la rousse en avait décidé, il finissait dans une des salles de bain et écoutait tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui raconter. Et l'hyperactif pariait pas seulement sur des potins mais aussi sur des angoisses et des peurs. Pour Allison, c'était se faire accompagner au centre de tir et à l'armurerie. Même si voir la jeune femme avec une arme dans les mains était toujours une chose à craindre, même dans un endroit censé être sécurisé pour ça.

Le dernier a avoir eu son petit geste en date était Scott. Stiles n'était plus sûr de comment ça avait commencé mais dès que le brun à la mâchoire de biais commençait à partir un peu loin en stupidité, il avait droit à une main dans les cheveux. Comme la fois où il avait vu sa mère et Peter sortir ensemble d'un restaurant. Il avait alors commencé à parler sans pouvoir s'arrêter sur le fait que Peter n'était pas forcément un bon parti pour sa mère et bien d'autres choses dont l'humain n'arrivait à pas à se rappeler. Il n'avait arrêté sa litanie que quand la main de Derek lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux.

« Tu n'as pas de petit geste pour Peter » Constat-il en se tournant vers l'Alpha qui lisait tranquillement à ses côtés.

« Comment ça ? »

Derek n'avait même pas levé le nez de son livre mais Stiles savait qu'il avait son attention.

« Bah tu as des petits gestes pour toute la meute »commença-t-il en bougeant les mains « genre le front à front avec Isaac, la barbe pour Lydia, le club de tir-

\- Je vois où tu veux en venir » le coupa-t-il « Et donc ?

\- Bah tu n'en as pas pour Peter. »

Derek tourna sa tête vers l'humain qui partageait à l'instant son lit et haussa un sourcil.

« Il a une chambre. »

La réponse fit ricaner Stiles tandis que le loup-garou retournait à son livre. Mais son camarade ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'y replonger.

« Et moi ? J'ai pas de petit geste propre à moi. »

Un soupire passa les lèvres du brun alors qu'il roulait des yeux. Il posa son livre sur sa poitrine avant de retourner encore une fois son visage avec l'hyperactif. Sérieusement...

« Stiles…

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que j'embrasse souvent d'autres personnes que toi ? »


	2. L'appel

_Hey everyone !_

_Voici la deuxième petite histoire, également le début d'une plus grande qui arrivera d'ici peu. Est-ce que je pars pour faire des Arcs avec des petits trucs au milieu ? Yep totalement. _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

C'était fou que même en venant dans le loft – attendez, on pouvait toujours dire loft quand celui-ci faisait un étage complet d'un immeuble de cinq sachant que chaque appartement avait un étage ?-. Bref c'était fou que même en venant si souvent dans leur tanière, comme il aimait la surnommée, il était toujours impressionné par le travail que cela avait coûté. Et pourtant il avait lui-même participé à cette folie.

L'hyperactif se souviendrai toujours dû moment où le comté avait appelé Derek pour reprendre l'ancien terrain des Hale, ce qui était logique vu que sa sœur avait était propriétaire de la propriété dû à la convalescence de Peter et cette dernière étant morte, cela lui revenait. Ils étaient plus ou moins tous là quand le téléphone avait sonné et que l'alpha avait répondu. Il n'avait pas entendu la conversation en entier, comparé à certains à l'ouïe plus qu'efficace, mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir que ce n'était pas une conversation joyeuse : Derek avait le visage fermé et s'était immédiatement appuyé contre un pilier du loft, comme pour encaisser le tout.

Il avait fini l'appel en grimaçant et ce fût comme un signal pour Isaac qui alla lui faire un câlin, pas que Derek ne lui rendit véritablement mais Stiles avait vu le soupir de soulagement de ce dernier au contact de son Beta. Ni les filles, ni Danny, ni lui ne demandèrent ce qu'il se passait. Le fait que le bouclé se jette presque sur leur alpha voulait en dire assez. Alors Stiles fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : détourner l'attention avec une litanie à n'en plus finir, sur le début de Supernatural qu'ils avaient commencé tous ensemble quelques jours auparavant.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de regarder Derek pour savoir que ce dernier lui lançait un regard de gratitude, mais ce regard lui fit quand même rater un battement de coeur.

L'appel du comté n'était pas ce qui avait lancé les travaux dans l'immeuble. Derek et Isaac bossaient déjà sur des plans depuis quelques temps avant cet appel, mais cela avait tout bousculé et accéléré la cadence. Tout le monde aida les deux Hale à vider de tout ce qui pouvait rester d'utilisable dans l'ancien manoir, à faire le trie, aussi difficile cela puisse être.

Stiles n'aurait jamais crû voir Peter montrer les crocs pour un meuble mais quand Scott sorti de l'étage un berceau qui tenait debout par miracle, celui-ci fût attaqué par le plus vieux Hale qui ne fût que rattrapé de justesse par Boyd et Jackson. La trace de griffe sur la joue de Scott disparue rapidement mais il fallut bien une demi-heure pour Derek de calmer son oncle. Stiles avait regardé Allison qui prenait le coup, tandis que Lydia lui touchait le bras.

Ce fût bien plus douloureux que prévu pour tout le monde.

Stiles alla à la déchetterie, sa Jeep remplie au ras-bord, tandis que le loup de naissance le suivait dans un petit camion loué pour l'occasion. Il ne restait plus grand-chose sur le porche de la bâtisse incendiée si ce n'était des trucs que Peter ou Derek voulaient garder, comme des livres qui avaient miraculeusement survécu ou deux trois meubles qui nécessitaient des réparations. Jackson et Danny se chargeaient de cela avec le monospace de la famille de ce dernier. Boyd et Isaac s'occupaient de Peter, qui une fois rentré au loft, s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Les autres étaient retournés à leur occupation. C'était le début de soirée quand Stiles arrêta le moteur de sa voiture et que Derek se gara à ses côtés.

Au début, ils ne parlèrent pas. Le brun savait très bien que son camarade était encore dans un sorte de malaise slash état de deuil slash tout autre chose pas très cool dont il ne souvenait plus le nom parce que des fois il n'y avait juste pas de bon mot pour décrire comment on se sentait. Il pariait que Derek ne pouvait mettre un mot dessus mais c'était forcément pas très beau.

Mais quand le loup sorti le berceau, Stiles ne put s'empêcher faire un « Ah ». Son camarade le regarda étrangement.

« Je pensais » Il eut un un petit silence durant lequel il se mordit les lèvres. « Je pensais que tu le garderai, ou que Peter le garderai.. »

Derek reposa le berceau avec une douceur que l'humain connaissait, c'était la même douceur que l'autre avait avec Isaac. Il eut un soupir avant que son camarade ne se lance.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que cela aide Peter à aller mieux en gardant le berceau de son louveteau mort avec lui. Il est de mon avis. Même si.. » Derek se frotta les yeux d'une main, comme pour essayer de se focus sur l'instant présent et non pas dans ses souvenirs. « Même si cela représente tout ce qu'il aurait pu avoir. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. » Sa phrase était sortie sans que son cerveau n'arrive à l'en empêcher, d'un ton peut-être un peu trop dur pour la situation. « Ce n'est pas ta faute » reprit-il plus doucement « Tu ne pouvais pas savoir et même si tu aurais su, elle l'aurait fait avec plus de victimes qu'il n'y en a eu. Elle est le problème dans cette histoire, pas toi. »

Il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir un micro-sourire, mais plutôt à un regard sévère et empli de culpabilité. Il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir un baiser sur le front et une main dans ses cheveux pour le tenir durant ce micro-temps où les lèvres du loup furent sur son front, mais plutôt à des crocs et des grognements ainsi qu'une visite de son dos sur le sol ou une surface n'importe laquelle. Il ne s'était pas attendu au « Je sais » presque silencieux, avant que le berceau ne retrouve le reste de qu'ils avaient déjà vidé dans les containers.

Son coeur avait encore raté un battement et il savait très bien que Derek l'avait entendu.

* * *

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	3. In a good mood

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Nous retournons dans le futur, bien après les travaux dans l'immeuble, pour une petite histoire inspirée par le texte de luulapants sur Tumblr._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Stiles était seul dans le semi-penthouse qu'était devenu le loft, il avait fini plus tôt que les autres dû à une dispense de sport. Pourquoi cette dispense ? Et bien parce que quoi de mieux qu'une foulure du poignet quand on court avec des loups et qu'on se mange une racine hein ? Heureusement il n'était pas trop mal tombé et ne s'était rien cassé, si ce n'était son orgueil dû à sa chute au milieu d'une meute de surhumain – bon Danny ne l'était pas mais il avait de meilleurs réflexes que lui, et Allison ne comptait définitivement pas-.

Tout ça pour dire qu'il était seul. Peter était parti la veille pour un voyage diplomatique avec une meute voisine et Derek était entrain de travailler à son nouveau boulot, soit garagiste, de quoi faire grandir un peu plus les fantasmes de l'hyperactif sur les mécaniciens en débardeur. Oh mon dieu il voulait voir Derek en débardeur ! Oui bon on allait se concentrer sur les maths parce que sinon il n'allait jamais en finir avant que les autres ne rentrent.

Quoiqu'en y pensant, il n'avait vu Erica au self ce midi. Pourtant elle avait un emploi du temps très similaire de celui de Lydia et celle-ci avait mangé avec eux. Il fronça les sourcils en essayant de comprendre le pourquoi mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir trop car la blonde descendit les escaliers menant aux chambres dans un jogging et ce qui semblait être un t-shirt de Boyd.

« Tu n'es pas venue aujourd'hui. » Dit-il alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le banc face à lui, posant sa tasse vide juste derrière la trousse de Stiles. Il eu le temps de la voir poser son visage sur le bois de la table et ses mains sur son ventre avant qu'il ne se lève pour lui servir un truc chaud – chocolat ou thé, elle n'était pas trop difficile.

« J'ai mes règles. »

_OH_ pensa le brun. Ça sera donc un chocolat au lait café et miel. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la louve se plaignait de ses règles, contrairement à Allison qui ne semblait avoir aucun problèmes avec ces dernières, la blonde finissait souvent à ne pas se lever de la journée à causes des crampes. Il savait qu'elle se forçait à aller en cours en général mais il lui arrivait de temps en temps de juste louper l'école. Il posa la tasse encore fumante devant sa camarade avec un sourire.

« Oh god, je t'aime. » Dit-elle à moitié le visage dans la tasse alors qu'elle essayait de prendre une première gorgée. Ce qui fit sourire Stiles en voyant la grimace dû à la chaleur encore un peu trop forte.

« Boyd ou Derek ne sont pas restés ? » D'habitude, au moins un des deux restaient avec elle quand ce genre de soucis arrivait, _au cas où_ comme disait le loup de naissance. « Non, Boyd avait un examen et j'ai forcé Derek a aller au boulot. »

Elle lui raconta la petite histoire de forcing qu'elle avait eu avec leur Alpha tandis qu'il reprit ses devoirs de maths. Puis ils discutèrent légèrement, aidant Erica à faire abstraction de ses crampes. Il lui donna également la leçon d'histoire qu'ils avaient ensemble. Les autres venaient de sortir de leur sport, se dit-il en regardant l'heure, quand elle lui posa une question qui lui fit lâcher son téléphone :

« Quand est-ce que tu prévois de baiser avec Derek ? » Elle avait un sourire qui ne plaisait pas à Stiles, mais il savait que c'était dû à son téléphone qui avait sauter de sa main à la table sans son avis plus que par vraie malice.

« Pourquoi aurait tu besoin de savoir ça ? » grogna-t-il. Le sujet de sa relation avec Derek était un peu tabou. Ils étaient ensembles et n'avaient aucun problème à le dire mais ils se cherchaient toujours encore dans ce début de relation de couple qu'ils avaient. Cela faisait beaucoup rire Peter et Scott d'ailleurs quand les deux amants se chamaillaient en présence de tout le monde ou qu'ils ne savaient si oui ou non ils devaient se faire des câlins devant les autres. Ou tout autres types d'affections.

« Je veux emprunter la Camaro ce week-end et j'ai besoin qu'il soit dans un bon mood pour lui demander ça. » Elle finit son chocolat-café avant de continuer : «J'veux faire une surprise à Boyd, vu que c'est bientôt son anniversaire. »

La relation des deux louveteaux de Derek était elle aussi assez récente, un peu avant les travaux à vrai dire, plus dû au fait qu'ils avaient mis du temps à mettre des mots sur leurs sentiments qu'autre chose. Mais il n'était pas étonné que la blonde veuille passer ce moment un peu tranquille avec son petit-ami, avant la petite fête que Isaac organisait dans un secret, disons au mieux, relatif. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose de plus que Lydia et Allison sortirent de l'ascenseur menant au massif appartement.

.

Deux jours plus tard, Erica reçu un message de Stiles lui disant qu'elle avait intérêt faire vite quand Derek rentrerait pour demander la Camaro, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que Scott ne veuille pas encore lui poser sur les relations entre loups dans la soirée, ce qui agaçait le plus vieux vu que cela serait la dixième fois qu'il demanderait ce mois-ci.

* * *

_La semaine prochaine, nous commençons l'Arc lancé par Appel (cad le chapitre précédent).  
__Reviews, favoris, follows tout ça !_

_En espérant que ce épisode vous aura plu !_


	4. Les plans

_Hey everyone !_

_On sort le chapitre de cette semaine en avance, tout simplement parce que je compte maintenant publier le dimanche, ce qui est plus simple pour moi (ouais même durant le confinement, j'ai dû mal à suivre les jours en semaine). _

_J'espère que le votre se passe bien ! Je viens à bout de cette histoire je pense, environ une trentaine d'OS dans la même timeline. Je sais pas trop encore comment finir et je pense que je ne ferai pas toutes les idées que j'avais mais ça servira pour d'autres histoires, ne vous inquiétez pas !_

_Bonne lecture à vous ! _

* * *

« T'es sûr qu'on doit vraiment leur en parler ? » demanda Isaac avec une petite voix tandis que Derek se garait devant la maison des Martin. Le manque d'assurance de son louveteau était dû à beaucoup de choses, il le savait, mais voir que malgré les mois passés avec lui et la meute rien n'avait changé l'attristait.

« Tout ira bien. » Il posa une main derrière la tête de l'autre et colla leurs fronts ensemble, geste qui venait habituellement du bouclé, le matin en guise de bonjour. Mais cela avait aussi beaucoup d'effet calmant pour le plus jeune. Un dernier soupir de la part de celui-ci et il ouvrit la porte de la voiture.

Quand Lydia ouvrit, elle ne fût par surprise en voyant son Alpha avec un tube à rouleaux. Mais elle fût un peu plus surprise de voir Isaac, se tenant maladroitement derrière le loup de naissance. Elle leur offrit un sourire, espérant que le bouclé se déstresserait et les firent entrer. Cette semi-réunion avait été planifié par Derek, peu après l'appel du comté pour le terrain des Hale.

Avec l'aide de Peter et d'Isaac, il avait mit au point des plans pour transformer le dernier étage de son immeuble en, ce qu'il espérait, la futur maison de la meute. Ou au moins un point de chute pour tout le monde en cas de besoin. Ce qui était légèrement compliqué avec ce qu'il avait déjà. Jackson servit à boire au petit groupe tandis que le Hale montrait sur quoi ils avaient déjà travaillé. C'était grand, peut-être un peu trop même mais il y aurait de la place pour tous.

« On a vraiment besoin d'autant de chambre? » demanda l'ancien Kamina en comptant sept futures pièces à cet usage dont deux au ''rez-de-chaussé'' du futur énorme loft.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais mon lit est dans le salon actuellement. » répondit sarcastiquement le né-loup en haussant un sourcil. Le blond voulu répondre mais Lydia, d'un geste de main, le fit taire. « Il faut des chambres pour tout le monde, ou au moins tout les couples. Et une en plus au cas où n'est pas de refus. »

Isaac acquiesça : « Peter va voyager vers les meutes voisines bientôt et on doit pouvoir accueillir du monde autre que la meute si jamais certaines font de même vers nous. » Il prit un crayon et marqua un chambre de plus dans une des pièces vides de l'étage du loft avec la notion ''invité'' ainsi qu'une salle de bain attenante.

« Mouais ok, va pour huit. » marmonna Jackson. « Mais ça fait quand même pas mal de place vide. Faudrait qu'on définisse des pièces moins ordinaires. Genre une bibliothèque pour les recherches, avec un bureau pour Danny et son matos électronique. »

Ils travaillèrent sur les plans un bon moment, ajoutant des pièces avec plus ou moins d'importances et de place. La bibliothèque et le bureau fusionnèrent en une grande pièce au rez-de-chaussé, à l'autre bout du salon actuel qui n'allait pas changer de place. Une cuisine plus grande fut de mise pour faire à manger à la dizaine de personne qu'ils étaient, ainsi que quatre salle de bains en plus de celle déjà en place – dont celle pour les invités-.

Le bouclé ajouta une salle de musculation pour les fous qu'étaient Derek, Jackson et Boyd au rez-de-chaussé - tout près des escaliers qui menait à la plupart des chambres-. Et le né-loup place une pièce entre celle que venait d'annoté Isaac et le bureau avec une petite marque, disant que c'était une demande de Peter et de lui-même qu'ils verraient plus tard.

« Pourquoi toi et Peter prenaient les chambres près des portes ? » demanda le capitaine de Lacrosse en montrant les deux dîtes chambres à côté de l'entrée et du salon. « On pouvait bien faire de ces pièces le bureau pour que vous soyez un peu plus loin du bruit. »

«Ca fait de nous les premières lignes. » répondit Derek en croisant les bras. « On vous permet de fuir s'il y a un danger qu'on peut pas contrôler. Et ne vous inquiétez pas »continua-t-il en voyant la bouche de chacun faire un mouvement « J'ai déjà contacté Deaton pour mettre des défenses, à l'immeuble et l'appartement. »

Lydia et Isaac faisaient la moue tandis que le deuxième Beta grinçait des dents. Le né-loup soupira « C'est comme ça dans toutes les meutes, l'Alpha et sa main gauche sont aux devants. Je n'aime pas ça plus que vous mais ça me rassure de savoir que vous pouvez partir par l'escalier de secours pendant que je me bats. »

« On partira pas sans vous, tu le sais ça ? » La voix de la rousse était sans appel et lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Il le savait très bien mais un espoir, sûrement vain les connaissant tous, lui faisait croire qu'ils prendraient la bonne solution si le danger était trop grand.

« En tout cas, ça va être du boulot. » L'Alpha remercia mentalement le bouclé pour son intervention. Il n'avait pas envie de continuer cet échange sur les dangers de morts qu'étaient parfois leur vie. « On va en avoir pour quelques mois. »

« Vous avez l'argent pour tous ça toi et Peter ? » questionna la jeune femme. Il répondit par un acquiescement avant de voir qu'ils attendaient tout trois plus d'informations. « On a pas mal de trucs dans le caveau familial, dont des actions qui fournissent un bon rendement. »

« Le caveau familial ? » reprit Jackson. Ils commencèrent à ranger les plans tous ensembles. « Genre.. le cimetière ? » Il s'étouffa avec la possible suite de sa phrase à cause du coup de coude de la Banshee dans ses côtes. Cela fit sourire le plus vieux.

« Non, juste un endroit de stockage avec des objets importants à la famille ou des papiers importants. »

Les trois jeunes hochèrent la tête sans poser plus de questions. Ils discutèrent un peu plus légèrement encore un moment avant que les deux loups de partent, les plans sous le bras, vers la voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, le moteur grondant, Derek surprit son pupille.

« Tu n'oubliera pas de prendre des photos des plans une fois rentré.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Isaac regardait son aîné avec étonnement tandis que la Camaro prenait la route du loft. Il eut un sourire amusé en réponse, quelques secondes de silence et il comprit. Son tuteur sourit encore plus tandis qu'il essayait de se faire plus petit.

« Tu as fait la majorité du plan, j'suis presque sûr que tu pourra rentrer dans ton école d'architecte juste avec ça. »

Il ne se remit pas correctement dans son siège mais un petit sourire fleurit tout de même sur ses lèvres à cette phrase.

* * *

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je vois bien Isaac en architecture, je trouve que ça lui va bien.  
__Oh je voulais savoir si vous étiez intéressez pour passer à deux publications par semaine, vu que nous sommes tous coincés chez nous la plupart du temps, n'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis par dm ou review !_

_En attendant, nous nous voyons dimanche prochain !_


	5. Olivia

_Hello everyone ! _

_Comment allez-vous durant notre cher confinement ? Moi ça va, j'ai fini Histoire de Meute avec quasiment 47k mots. Je vous annonce donc la fin de cette petite aventure, disons dans 25chapitres (au hasard le plus total)._

_Je vous laisse à votre lecture, on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

C'était le milieu de la nuit quand Erica se réveilla. Elle avait cours le lendemain mais malheureusement son corps ne semblait d'avis à se détendre pour continuer à dormir, malgré la respiration calme de Boyd à ses côtés qui allégeait habituellement son corps de toutes tensions. La blonde se leva donc, évitant de pester à haute voix pour ne pas réveiller son compagnon.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Peter et Derek encore réveillés, le premier dans le canapé dans une position plutôt grave tandis que le deuxième sortait clairement de son lit (qui était juste à côté), en vu de son caleçon comme seul vêtement (et des drapas en vracs), et se tenait à genoux face à son oncle. Elle ne les surprit pas, ils l'avaient entendu à partir du moment où elle s'était réveillée après tout, mais son apparition fit se lever son Alpha pour la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant près du plus vieux d'entre eux. Le son de Derek préparant des boissons, sûrement une tisane au son de l'eau, la fit sourire légèrement. Peter ne répondit pas à sa question, toujours près à bondir sur quelque chose. Il faisait tourner une bague entre ses doigts et ses yeux ne la lâchait pas.

Elle ne voulait pas extrapoler, ni faire ses hypothèses à voix haute mais elle était sûre que c'était la bague qu'il avait d'habitude autour du cou. Et elle pensait savoir d'où elle venait. Derek réapparu avec trois tasses fumantes de verveine, qu'ils burent tout deux dans un silence relatif.

« Derek vous a t-il parlé des compagnons ? » demande l'oncle des Hale, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté à la question, regardant un instant le susnommé avant de répondre à l'affirmatif. C'était une des choses dont ils avaient parlé avec Isaac et Boyd durant leur entraînement avant que la situation entre tout les garous de leur groupe ne se tasse et devienne amicale.

« C'était assez drôle d'ailleurs. » Elle entendit un grognement à sa gauche mais son sourire ne bougea pas. « On discutait tout les trois des cours quand il est arrivé en disant : « On va parler amour et sexe aujourd'hui. ». On s'y attendait tellement pas qu'on a tous freeze pendant une minute. »

Le grommellement de l'Alpha la fit ricaner et cela arracha un sourire à Peter. Il ne s'y était pas prit de la meilleure des manières mais au moins, comparé à Scott et Jackson qui ne voulaient pas entendre parler, ils savaient tous trois ce que signifiait ces liens entre loups et compagnons fût une discussion pas très plaisante et ça l'avait fuir de Boyd pendant un bon moment mais aujourd'hui tout allait bien. Pour elle et le noir du moins.

« Ma compagne est morte dans l'incendie. » Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais elle avait l'impression qu'il l'avait crié. La douleur dans ses mots faisait mal à Erica tant-ils en étaient imprégnés. Il continuait de jouer avec l'alliance, elle en était sûre maintenant, qui le liait à cette femme qui n'était plus. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Peter et celui-ci sembla se détendre un peu.

« Elle s'appelait Olivia. Une louve d'une autre meute qui était venue en ambassadeur pour parler du traité qu'avait sa meute et la nôtre. On s'est retrouvé comme deux benêts qu'en j'ai ouvert la porte. » conta-t-il, on aurait presque dit qu'il était absent et que ses lèvres parlaient pour lui. La blonde regardait son Alpha pendant le récit qui continuait, voyant la culpabilité dans les yeux bleu-vert de ce dernier. Ils avaient beaucoup perdu, plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

« Elle était géniale. » déclara-t-elle quand le loup se tut, quelques instants plus tard. Une louve qui soutenait son compagnon dans son travail de main gauche, qui ne posait pas de question quand celui-ci revenait blessé et le soignait sans jugement. Elle voudrait bien être aussi bonne que Peter décrivait son épouse.

« Elle l'était. » reprit-il. « C'est pourquoi je dois dire non aux potentiels qui se présentent. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et vit Derek soupirer. C'était donc ça la conversation qu'ils avaient avant qu'elle n'arrive. Peter avait reconnu une ou un compagnon potentiel mais ne se le permettait pas.

« Olivia ne voudrait pas que tu te ferme à ça. » La louve était plutôt d'accord avec ce que disait son Alpha, alors elle hocha la tête contre l'épaule du né-loup. Son épouse, où qu'elle pouvait être, ne lui en voudrait pas de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un d'autre en vu de ce qu'il avait dit d'elle.

« Je ne devrai pas penser à me fermer à ça tout court. »

Les deux plus jeunes grimacèrent à cette réponse mais Erica répondit plus rapidement que son camarade.

« Tu ne peux pas te fermer à cette personne. » Ses mains blanches recouvrèrent celles du plus vieux et celui-ci lâcha enfin l'alliance des yeux. « La perte d'Olivia est horrible. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'as plus droit à ce bonheur. Je suis sûre qu'elle voudrait que tu trouves une nouvelle personne à chérir comme elle t'a chérie. »

« Qui voudrait chérir un fou comme moi ? » Le ricanement qu'il eu ne plût pas à la blonde. Bon certes on ne pouvait pas dire que Peter avait été dès plus sain une fois sorti de son coma mais il allait beaucoup mieux maintenant et il se forçait à voir quelqu'un. Ce que Derek faisait aussi d'ailleurs.

« Tu étais enfermé dans ton corps pendant six ans sans pouvoir bouger ou te transformer, tu as perdu beaucoup de monde. Certes tu as tué une fois sorti de ton coma mais tu as surtout vengé ta famille et tu étais dissocié. Personne connaissant nôtre monde ne t'en voudrait. On te comprendrait. »

Le discours de Derek lui faisait encore plus froncer les sourcils que la remarque de l'ancien alpha quelques secondes avant. Même s'il était juste. Tout ça à cause d'une seule phrase. Il s'excluait de sa famille dans ce discours.

« C'était ta famille aussi cher neveu. On a perdu beaucoup de monde. » déclara Peter tandis qu'elle disait en même temps tout autre chose. « Tu n'as toujours pas travaillé sur ça n'est-ce pas ? »

La grimace du brun qu'il essaya de cacher de sa tasse parlait pour lui, pour les deux remarques. Le silence se fit pendant quelques minutes avant qu'elle reprenne.

« Donc. Tu as senti un ou une potentiel. C'est une bonne nouvelle Peter. Tu as une chance au bonheur toute nouvelle, tu ne dois pas la laisser partir. »

Elle ne savait pas si c'était son ton doux ou ses paroles mais le plus vieux poussa un soupir avant de poser sa tête sur la sienne en se décrispant enfin totalement. Peut-être allait-il enfin toucher à la verveine préparé par son neveu ? Oui la tasse est toujours là, bien pleine.

« Erica a raison. Tu y as le droit. Alors fonce. »

Le petit bruit qu'il fit les firent sourire tout deux. Ils gagnèrent la bataille pour ce soir, ils n'avaient qu'à espérer que l'oncle de la meute face le bon choix. Ils finirent leur tisane, Peter remis l'alliance sur sa chaîne et la replaça sur son torse avant de reprendre le visage qu'on lui connaissait, celui du taquin qui en savait plus que les autres.

« Et toi mon cher neveu ? Tu avances avec ton petit potentiel ? »

Le sourire du plus vieux était impayable, tout comme la tension dans les épaules de son benjamin. Celui-ci se leva en ronchonnant afin de ranger les tasses dans l'évier (hors celle de son oncle, toujours pleine). Erica rit légèrement.

« Il a déjà plus de chance qu'Isaac. Le pauvre louveteau va devoir attendre que Scott n'apprenne nôtre système de couple.

\- Et c'est pas comme si il viendrait demander de lui-même ou que l'un d'entre nous lui expliquerait n'est-ce pas ? » soupira-t-elle.

Elle espérait vraiment la rupture de Scott et Allison pour que le premier trouve son ou sa potentiel et qu'Isaac puisse courtiser la sienne. Cela faisait-elle d'elle une mauvaise amie ?…. Meh.

« Je pense que je vais taper dans la fourmilière qu'est Stiles pour ça. Ainsi, peut-être, nous ferions d'une pierre trois coups. » Elle ricana à l'air sans-pince du plus vieux et aux injures que Derek disait en revenant vers eux.

* * *

_J'aime beaucoup trop Erica. Je suis extrêmement triste de comment elle est traitée dans la série, comme avec quasiment tout les perso vous me direz. _

_On se retrouve la semaine prochaine avec la suite des travaux bande de chenapans !_


	6. La cuisine

_Hey everyone !_

_Je dois dire que je suis étonnée que cette histoire marche, parce que ça se ressent pas beaucoup mdrr. Heureusement que les stats sont là pour me montrer que des gens lisent (même si je publierai quand même hein, paske je le fais pour moi à la base), mais ouais ça serait cool que sur les 100/200 personnes qui lisent chaque semaine, il n'y est pas que deux personnes qui laissent des reviews ?_

_C'est bête hein mais c'est vraiment cool de savoir que ce qu'on écrit plaît vous savez ? Enfin bon, je continuerai quand même de publier jusqu'au dernier chapitre. Nous en avons encore donc pour pas mal de semaines !_

_Bonne lecture à vous !_

* * *

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi Scott est avez nous ? Alors qu'il fait brûler des _pâtes _? »

La nouvelle remarque sur le mordu lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Derek en avait entendu déjà quelques-unes et il répondait à toutes de la même manière :

« Il a suivit Allison. »

Il ne secoua pas la tête aux nouvelles histoires culinaires que l'hyperactif déblatérait sur le siège passager pendant que le dit Scott ajoutait des anecdotes ci-et-là aux dîtes histoires. Nope il voyait pas de quoi vous parlez. Bon dieu pourquoi il n'avait pas prit seulement Lydia pour choisir les équipements de cuisine. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien fait pour ça hein ?

Oui parce que, à la base, cette escapade ne devait être qu'avec la jeune Banshee. Parce qu'elle avait des idées bien arrêtées sur les matériaux à utiliser dans leur nouvelle cuisine et, voulant éviter de se tromper pour ne pas avoir une fée en colère, il lui avait proposé de venir avec lui. Cette dernière avait déclaré autant faire une pierre deux coups en choisissant les équipements dont ils avaient besoin. Sur ce, voici les deux cuistots de la meute ajoutés au duo de choc : Allison et Stiles.

Scott lui était venu de lui-même parce que Allison. La raison n'est peut-être pas suffisante pour vous mais pour le jeune homme ça veut dire beaucoup. Oups... pardon.

Pourtant, il était sûr qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de tant de monde pour choisir et équiper une cuisine. Vraiment. De mémoire, sa mère l'avait fait seule quand elle avait décidé de changer son ancienne, quelques mois avant l'incendie. Alors y aller à cinq était un peu beaucoup pour lui.

Avait-il le choix dans cette histoire ? Non. Etait-il devenu seulement le chauffeur et le payeur de cette expédition ? Totalement. Pouvait-il se plaindre ? Nope. Il acceptait donc son sort, en soupirant et grognant.

Lydia lui laissa le choix entre deux couleurs de cuisine et il était presque sûre de n'avoir pas pris celle qu'elle préférait. Mais hé, il ne voyait pas bien l'intérêt de bleu indigo dans une cuisine, le brun (« Graphite Derek » disait la rousse) s'était sobre et ça gênerait personne. La cuisine serait donc brune et métallisée, avec des comptoirs en bois parce que Stiles préférait ça et qu'Allison s'en fichait. Oh God il voulait rentrer chez lui.

Il laisserait le délire du salon à Peter. Vraiment.

Les deux humains eurent un débat sur oui ou non ils utiliseraient des plaques à inductions. Puis sur le four. Et sur le micro-onde. Lydia aidait l'un ou l'autre dans la bagarre verbale pendant que Scott les regardaient penaud. Et le né-loup voulait juste une chose : fuir.

Il pouvait toujours faire style de les perdre dans la boutique et partir avec la voiture en les laissant là mais il sentait déjà les retombés de ce geste. Il souffrit donc en silence tout en notant le tout sur le ticket, espérant avoir encore de quoi payer les factures une fois les travaux finis. Bon en vrai il n'avait pas à s'en faire mais bon sang on avait pas-

« On a pas besoin d'une machine à smoothie Stiles. » grogna-t-il en voyant un nouveau truc qu'ils n'utiliseraient jamais devant lequel un nouveau débat allait naître.

« Que tu crois.

\- Les mixeurs marchent très bien pour ça. Tout comme le micro-onde marchent pour les pop-corns. »

Le jeune homme émit un son outré tandis que sa main rejoignait sa poitrine dans un grand bruit, ce qui fit rire leur petit groupe tandis que le plus vieux se contentait d'un sourire. Et il fit abstraction du battement de coeur loupé.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait ce son, sûrement pas la dernière non plus. Mais pour le moment il ne se permettait pas encore de chercher à draguer le plus maladroit de la meute.

« Tu fais honte à la cuisine. » siffla son acolyte.

« Mais oui, mais oui. » Il continua son chemin légèrement dans les allées du magasin. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir la main du jeune pour savoir qu'elle s'avançait vers la machine. « C'est toujours non Stiles. » Le grognement qu'il reçu fit rire le petit groupe.

Plus loin, son honneur de cuisinier fût encore questionné quand il refusa de mettre sur la liste une trancheuse à jambons. Puis pour un chauffe saucisse, une crêpière, un four à pain et un truc dont il ne voulait connaître ni le nom ni l'utilisation.

« Mais ça fait de l'eau gazeuse et des sodas ! » argumenta Stiles, qui soutenait Allison dans ce possible achat. Derek se massa les tempes pendant quelques secondes. Il n'en pouvait plus.

« Personne ne boit de l'eau gazeuse. Et vous vous plaindrez parce que ça n'aura pas le même goût que le vrai soda. »

Heureusement pour lui, Lydia et Scott plaidèrent en sa faveur sur ce coup là. Les deux humains arrêtèrent donc d'essayer et ils purent enfin arriver au bout de leur peine : la caisse mes amis ! Le Hale voulait presque remercier les dieux pour ça mais s'ils existaient, vu le nombre de fois où il s'était plaint intérieurement, ils auraient déjà agit pour qu'il se taise.

La facture fût salée mais il s'y attendait. Il donna l'adresse de livraison et paya tandis que ses quatre louveteaux du jour faisaient la moue au chiffre annoncé. Est-ce que quelqu'un lui en voudrait s'il levait les yeux au ciel face aux moues mi-désolées mi-grimaçantes ? Vraiment… Il fallait bien payer pour tout le matos qu'ils voulaient. Et encore, il n'avait dit non qu'aux choses vraiment stupide. Oui la trancheuse de jambon était une chose stupide dans une maison pleins d'ados pas doués, même si certains étaient des loups-garous.

Le chemin à la voiture fût plutôt silencieux, seule Lydia – qui avait fait les comptes avec Derek- discutait. Et il répondait pour ne pas la laisser dans un silence bizarre. Ce n'est qu'une fois en route pour les maisons de chacun que Allison prit la parole :

« Pourquoi tu nous as amener ?

\- Pour que vous choisissez ? » Il fronça les sourcils à la question. « Je pensais qu'on avait déjà parlé de ça.

\- Oui mais on t'a dévalisé ! Et on allait le faire encore plus si Lydia et ton bon sens n'avaient rien fait. »

Il ne voyait pas trop le problème dans tout ça, mais visiblement il y en avait un puisque Stiles reprit l'argumentaire de sa camarade avec plus de ferveur. Et ils continuèrent à enchaîner les propos sans que lui ou Lydia puissent calmer le jeu.

« Ok stop ! » dit-il par dessus les deux voix en se garant sur le bas côté. Il se tourna légèrement pour voir tout le monde, et la rousse à ses côtés fit de même, avant de reprendre la parole : « Vous avez quoi là ? Depuis quand l'argent, mon argent, et la manière dont je le dépense vous touche à ce point ? »

Il eut un nouveau silence durant lequel le seul son réel fût celui de la jambe de Stiles tapant sur le sol de la Camaro. Derek poussa un soupir, un long soupir.

« Je ne vais pas être en faillite aujourd'hui. Ni quand on aura acheté de quoi faire le salon, les salles de bains ou les chambres, ok ?

\- On a étudié le budget avant de venir ici vous savez, on allait pas se lancer à l'aveuglette. » continua la Banshee. « Derek et Peter ont totalement assez pour gérer ce genre de dépenses. »

Le né-loup acquiesça. L'assurance vie et de nombreux placements bien fait, ça offrait une bonne économie en banque. Le silence fût un peu moins pesant mais les trois jeunes restèrent butés dans leur silence. Il reprit :

« On ne se serait pas lancer dans ce projet sinon. Je ne suis pas si inconscient que ça bon sang !

\- Non ça c'est Scott.

\- Hé ! » répondit ce dernier en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son meilleur ami.

L'ambiance fût définitivement plus calme après la remarque de l'hyperactif. Ils se détendirent, surtout les trois jeunes assis sur la banquette arrière, contents de ne pas avoir fait faire banqueroute à leur Alpha.

« Bon, maintenant que c'est réglé, on peut reprendre la route Sourwolf ? »

Il leva ses yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois, à force il allait se les coincer là-haut. Il ne répondit pas mais reprit simplement place derrière son volant et le chemin de la maison de Lydia. Les conversations reprirent. Allison avait hâte d'utiliser tout ce qu'ils avaient choisi aujourd'hui, Stiles et Scott parlaient de ce qu'il fallait absolument comme console dans le salon tandis que la rousse donnait des conseils à Derek pour cette même pièce mais pour les couleurs.

Ouais. Son banquier l'appellerait sûrement en panique en voyant les énormes dépenses alors qu'il n'avait quasiment jamais touché son compte depuis l'achat de la Camaro. Mais ça valait le coup.

Et bordel il enverrait Peter pour le salon.

* * *

_Voilà voilà ! La cuisine c'est fait. Me suis bien amusée avec ce chapitre en l'écrivant, j'espère qu'il vous amuse également._

_Review, tout ça, a vous de voir._

_On se voit la semaine prochaine pour une nouvelle histoire de meute !  
_


	7. Les chambres

_Salut la compagnie !_

_On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre d'HdM dans le bonheur et dans la joie. Vive les vacances de pâques ! hein comment ça on est tous en vacances depuis le confinement ? Oui bon ok j'arrête l'humour et je vous laisse au chapitre. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

L'avancement des travaux allaient bon train. La plupart des pièces étaient terminées, la cuisine était montée et le salon avait été équipé part Peter. Enfin Peter suivit de Jackson, Stiles, Danny et Boyd. Son oncle avait donc dépensé plus que lui pour la cuisine. Ouais, il était fier de voir son compte sans cet énième trou bancaire. Mais ça n'allait pas finir malheureusement.

Parce les travaux étant presque terminés, juste quelques peintures et de la plomberie de dernière minute (« Quoi ? Tu dis non a une baignoire avec jet Derek ? Honte à toi. ») dû à l'ancien Kamina, il ne restait plus qu'à aménager le tout. Et donc acheter de quoi meubler les chambres.

Vous voyez où l'on va ? Parce que lui n'était pas sûr de survivre à cette journée.

Autant la chambre de Jackson avait été vite fait, il avait juste demandé à Lydia ce qu'il fallait et elle lui avait fait un bon de commande sur internet. Vite fait bien fait, juste du bonheur. Autant ses autres betas voulaient faire le tour des magasins pour avoir la chambre parfaite. Il avait donc Erica, Boyd, Isaac et Stiles dans sa voiture.

Pourquoi Stiles ? Il ne voulait même pas savoir. Sûrement embarqué par le bouclé ou la louve pour qu'il donne son avis -encore- ou pour le tourmenter.

L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre.

La chambre qu'ils avaient annotée pour Scott et Allison était remplie grâce au don généreux d'Isaac de son ancien lit et des meubles. La brune avait dit qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup vu qu'ils vivaient toujours chez leurs parents (quand ils ne dormaient pas avec la meute, soit tout les trois jours quasiment).

Celle des invités ou ambassadeurs était à faire aujourd'hui, avec celle de Danny et Stiles. Peter avait dit qu'il prenait les meubles de son ancienne chambre et le né-loup en était plus qu'heureux. Il allait faire de même mais une armoire en plus n'était pas de trop, parce qu'il en avait marre d'aller fouiller celle de son oncle pour retrouver ses fringues. Ou celle d'Isaac. Ou celle d'Erica. Il avait retrouvé des caleçons à lui là-bas en rangeant le linge et il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi ils avaient été mis là à la base.

« Un lit à eau ? Vraiment Erica ? » grimaça-t-il. « Ça va pas tenir deux jours et ça coûte une fortune. »

La jeune femme leva simplement les yeux au ciel et fit suivre derrière elle Boyd pour choisir un autre lit, qui, _Pitié_, tiendrait à des griffes et des crocs. Au moins Isaac n'était pas trop compliqué puisque son lit était déjà choisi depuis un moment, peut-être parce qu'il s'en foutait un peu et avait pris le même modèle que l'ancien.

« Sérieusement, ça fait trente minutes qu'on est là Catwoman. »

Elle tira simplement la langue à Stiles et reprit sa discussion avec son petit-ami comme s'il n'avait jamais émis un son.

« Tu es sûre de la vouloir chez toi ? Elle est drôlement impolie. »

Stiles s'était tourné vers lui à cette remarque. Le doigt d'honneur qu'elle lança par dessus l'épaule de Boyd ne pouvait que confirmer que ses dires, mais cela fit rire Isaac. Il poussa un soupir mais un sourire amusé était sur ses lèvres soit zéro crédibilité.

« Ai-je le choix ?

\- Bien sûr que tu l'as grumpy wolf. Elle a une maison t'sais ?

\- Avec des parents qui ne savent pas gérer la lycanthropie ? »

Derek haussa un sourcil en répondant. Certes, il n'avait pas à aider la louve mais c'était sa beta et s'il pouvait lui éviter des ennuis, il le ferait. Et d'expérience, une louve était caractérielle durant l'adolescence, il n'avait qu'à penser à Laura qui hurlait presque tout les jours pour un rien. Et il y avait beaucoup d'hormones à gérer autour d'elle en plus des siennes.

Ne vous méprenez pas, Derek ne pensait pas que les femmes étaient régit par leur hormones mais il savait que c'était un peu plus dur pour les louves quand tu les sentais à tout bout de champs, en toi et venant des autres.

La discussion avec les Reyes s'étaient faites assez calmement à vrai dire. Quand elle fut soudainement guérie, elle avait dit à Derek qu'elle voulait en parler à ses parents. Il avait grogner à ce propos mais il l'avait fait. Parce qu'il voulait le mieux pour elle. Alors il avait expliqué les risques, les bénéfices et Erica avait pris la morsure (soit-disant) avec l'accord de ses parents. Puis, il eu une deuxième discussion quand elle avait appris pour les plans.

Elle vivait déjà à moitié avec sa meute, sans vraiment laisser le choix à ses paternels, mais le né-loup avait imposé cette discussion. Ce fût long et pénible mais ils finirent par accepter. Contre des visites hebdomadaires et une clé, pour venir voir leur fille et l'endroit où elle vivait, et avec qui. Tout à fait compréhensible et il avait accepté. Ils étaient déjà venu pour voir les travaux d'ailleurs.

« Certes. » la voix de Stiles le sortie de ses pensées, dubitatif. « Je suis toujours étonné qu'ils aient accepté.

\- C'était le mieux pour elle. Et pour eux s'il ne voulait pas Boyd à leur porte. »

Cette fois, ce fût le susnommé qui se tourna pour montrer les dents à son Alpha. Il eut en réponse un sourire moqueur et les rires de Stiles et d'Isaac.

L'aventure dans les tréfonds du magasin continua, car _Dieu merci_, Erica avait trouvé un lit qui lui convenait. Le reste fût un peu plus rapide. Un peu car Isaac savait ce qu'il voulait et que la louve mettait moins de temps à choisir ses meubles que son lit. Le noir la laissait faire, faisant une remarque de tant en tant. A croire que c'était plus sa chambre à elle qu'à lui. Les trois louveteaux faisaient leur shopping, revenant vers Derek quand ils avaient le nom de ce qu'ils voulaient, laissant ainsi le plus vieux faire le sien avec le châtain.

« Dis, j'ai une question. » fit ce dernier après un petit moment. Il était lui-même entrain de regarder les armoires. Le bruit de gorge qu'il fit répondit à son camarade, montrant qu'il avait son attention. « C'est une bonne idée de faire une chambre pour Erica _et_ Boyd ? T'as pas peur qu'ils se séparent et que d'un coup on ait une chambre en moins ? »

Le Hale essaya très fort de ne pas grimacer. Vraiment. C'était une question auquel il pouvait répondre mais il n'en avait pas envie. Parce que ça pouvait faire beaucoup de dégâts dans leur petit groupe, et de bien après coup, mais on commençait par une bonne crise de larme, et franchement ? Il n'avait pas envie d'en gérer une.

Au moins, si l'hyperactif posait la question, c'était que son oncle ne lui avait pas parlé. Bon point.

« Si je te réponds, tu veux bien ne pas en parler à Scott ? » C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour limiter les futures crises. Les yeux de Stiles clignèrent un petit moment, sa bouche en un « o » très rond dans lequel – _Olé stop_ on calme les pensées Derek et on se concentre. L'affirmation de son camarade le fit revenir sur terre.

« Euh oui. Oui je garde ça pour moi.

\- Bien. » souffla-t-il. « J'en ai déjà parlé à ces trois-là mais Jackson et Scott ne semblent pas vraiment d'accord pour parler de ça. Je sais que pour Jackson ça viendra mais Scott...

\- Hé, il commence à t'écouter. Ça viendra aussi. »

Derek y croyait moyen, et son sourcil en l'air le montrait bien. Il n'avait pas besoin d'écouter le coeur de Stiles pour savoir que celui-ci disait ça avec un espoir.

« Bref. » reprit-il. « Les lycans sont comme les loups, ils ont des compagnons. Dans la réalité tu n'en as pas qu'un mais plusieurs qu'on appelle des ''potentiels''. » Il évitait tant qu'il pu de ne pas penser à Paige à cette phrase. Parce qu'elle en avait été une pour lui. « C'est des gens que nos loups trouvent adéquate pour lui et pour nous.

\- Ok donc votre loup intérieur choisi pour vous ? Wahhh mec c'est chelou. »

Les yeux du né-loup roulèrent encore une fois à cette phrase. Parce que les sentiments humains étaient si différents tient. On appelle pas ça_ tomber amoureux_ pour rien. Mais il n'allait pas en parler avec Stiles maintenant.

« Mais ça marche différemment pour les mordus ? »

Derek devait bien choisir ses mots pour ne pas en dire trop non plus sur la situation de Scott. Parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de gérer une crise de colère, de larmes et d'hystérie. Tout ça pour au final arriver à bisounours land.

« Pas vraiment. Mais ils peuvent mettre un temps à se rendre compte des liens. »

Ça n'en disait pas trop mais ça pouvait faire réfléchir Stiles pendant quelques temps avant qu'il se rende compte que son meilleur ami ne se rendait compte de rien, justement. Rien du tout.

« Dooonc.. Erica et Boyd sont liés par leurs loups? Pas de séparation ?

\- C'est très compliqué de séparer des compagnons déclarés donc non, pas de séparation. »

Le haussement de sourcil du plus jeune posait la question pour lui mais il n'ajouta pas de suite à sa phrase. Il ne lui expliquerai pas que c'était souvent la mort qui séparait des compagnons, que c'était en parti pour ça que son oncle était devenu fou à sa sortie du coma. Et qu'on ne savait pas vraiment le pourquoi du comment les loups choisissaient telle personne au lieu d'une autre.

Les rouages du cerveau de l'hyperactif se mettaient en place alors il continua son shopping. Ah tient, cette armoire là n'était pas mauvaise et elle avait l'air solide. Ça lui irait parfaitement.

« Pourquoi ils se sont pas directement mis en couple en devenant mordu alors ? »

Il finit de noter le nom, imprononçable, du meuble avant de se tourner vers son camarade qui le regardait avec une main dans le vide et l'autre soutenant son bras. Pose qu'il adoptait souvent quand il réfléchissait. Chose qui plaisait beaucoup trop à son loup.

« Parce qu'Erica ne supportait pas qu'un truc décide pour elle. »

Ses bras se croisèrent d'eux-même alors qu'il voyait Stiles se mettre à s'agiter sans pour autant parler. Mais ça n'allait pas tarder. Ce dernier commença en disant qu'il comprenait, qu'un truc décide pour toi qui avec qui tu devais sortir c'était chiant mais tellement cool aussi (faisant sourire Derek en disant ça) puis il se stoppa quelques secondes.

« Attends… Scott n'a pas compris les liens c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu veux pas que je lui en parle !

\- Yeeep. »

Le lycan n'allait pas lui mentir. Après tout c'était vrai et il faudrait sûrement encore du temps pour que le jeune louveteau comprenne sans que quelqu'un ne l'aide. Mais il n'allait pas s'en mêler, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

« J'ai donc entendu toutes ses histoires sur Allison pour rien ? » Un acquiescement et un sourire répondit au ton outré de Stiles. « Oh je vais le tuer. »

Son ricanement surpris le brun. Il se détendit un peu, plutôt content d'en avoir finalement parler à ce dernier vu qu'il semblait comprendre la situation.

« Je pense que Scott ne le sens pas parce qu'il ne veut pas le sentir. Ou parce qu'il veut absolument ne rien à voir avec son loup, même si ça avance de ce côté là. Mais un jour, un ou une potentiel-le va faire son apparition. Et ça va faire Ding dans son cerveau. »

Stiles fronça le sourcils. Vraiment fort. Derek le sentait près à prendre son téléphone pour prévenir son meilleur ami mais il ne le fit pas, à son grand bonheur. De plus les autres étaient en chemin pour revenir vers eux.

«On doit résoudre ça non ? »

La grimace sur le visage du plus jeune lui fit dire d'un ton, peut-être un peu trop, ferme que non, ils ne devaient pas s'en mêler. C'était des histoires dont ils ne pouvaient rien et si quelqu'un le devait, c'était les potentiels compagnons de Scott et Allison de le faire. Pas à eux. Son vis-à-vis comprenait mais ça l'empêcha pas de poser une dernière question.

« Mais faut bien qu'on leur en parle. A moins qu'un de leur compagnon soit avec nous mais il aurait pu déjà se faire savoir non ?

\- Non, il ne s'est pas fait savoir. »

Le craquement de la nuque pâle de l'humain fit grimacer Derek. Autant que la présence de son protégé et du couple. Parce qu'il voulait éviter d'en arriver à cette révélation. Isaac fit comme s'il n'avait rien dit et partagea avec son tuteur les références de ses futurs meubles tandis qu'Erica regardait Stiles, prête à n'importe quoi. Boyd était, comme à l'accoutumé, entrain de savourer l'instant avec un bol de pop-corn imaginaire. Pourquoi d'ailleurs, ne demandait pas à Derek Le châtain explosa enfin.

« Comment tu peux savoir ça ? Tu sais qui c'est ? Oh mon dieu t'es lié à un des deux c'est ça ?

\- Oui Stiles, Allison est une compagne potentielle pour moi. »

Le sourire du bouclé à cette phrase fit freeze le jeune hyperactif. L'annonce n'empêcha pas la blonde de donner à son tour ses références à son Alpha. Ni leur mise en route pour la caisse. Ni celle pour la voiture. En fait, l'annonce ne sembla finalement percuter qu'une fois dans la voiture.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne fais rien ? »

Le bruit des ceintures permit à Derek de commencer à sortir du parking pour enfin rentrer. La surprise dans la voix de Stiles était égale à la hauteur du sourcil d'Isaac et à son ton sarcastique. Ah il apprenait bien ça de son camarade.

« Parce que je ne veux pas lui imposer ça ? Parce que je vais pas aller les voir en disant « Hey, t'es con elle est à moi » ?

\- Ouais bon d'accord c'est sûr c'est assez compliqué à sous-mettre comme conversation... »

Le soupir amusé du bouclé et le ricanement de Boyd voulaient tout dire. Compliqué ne semblait pas être le bon mot pour Derek. Il aurait bien voulu en parler avec Scott mais leur entente n'était pas vraiment de mise au moment de la mise en couple de l'adolescent. Et il n'était pas sûr que le jeune ne lui fasse pas une crise dont il avait le secret parce qu'il essayait au choix : de le séparer de la brune pour lui (non merci, Allison était comme une louveteau pour lui eurk) ou parce qu'il ne l'avait pas dit avant. La louve prit la parole en soupirant.

« Écoute Stiles, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler à Scott – ou à Jackson soit dit en passant, Derek tu t'y prends quand ?-, mais je comprends ce que veux dire Isaac. Parce que quand Derek nous a parlé de tout ça, j'ai fui. Pas physiquement parlant mais j'ai fui Boyd pendant un long moment. Parce que ça ressemblait à une contrainte.

\- En quoi c'est une contrainte ? »

Le froncement de sourcil de l'humain le fit sourire légèrement. Ça lui semblait être une chose géniale que d'être lié à quelqu'un et savoir que cette personne était pour lui, faite pour lui. Bon il ne dirait pas que ses espoirs allaient vers quelqu'un en particulier mais c'était cool non ?

« Parce ça te tombe dessus et tu n'en décide en rien. Isaac essaye de donner le choix à Allison, d'avoir d'autres copains et relations avant de, peut-être, être dans une relation exclusive et à vie. »

Le noir avait très bien compris les raisons de sa petite-amie à le fuir, parce qu'il s'était également senti comme ça. Mais il avait fini par accepter ce lien, cet amour bizarre et instinctif. Parce qu'il n'en voulait pas d'autre au final. Erica était la bonne pour lui et il le savait déjà avant que leur Alpha ne les entraîne à reconnaître ces liens.

Cela sembla suffire à Stiles parce qu'il promit de ne pas en parler à Scott – ou Jackson, oh bordel Lydia n'était pas la bonne pour le joueur de crosse, il avait envie de rire à ça- tant qu'on répondait à ses questions. Et elles furent nombreuses mais heureusement, Derek n'eut pas à y répondre beaucoup.

Parce que répondre à des questions sur les compagnons à un de ses potentiels compagnons étaient un peu trop pour lui aujourd'hui.

* * *

_tadaaaaaaaaaa !  
__En vrai, j'aime beaucoup le Dallison mais pas ici, nous partons sur du Sterek.  
__Qui arrive promis. De toute façon vous en avez déjà eu au premier chapitre u_u_

_Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai rejoint un discord assez cool pour toutes personnes des fandoms (quels qu'ils soient) où on s'entre-aide. C'est sympa et je vous invite à nous rejoindre via le lien dans mon profil c:  
On se voit la semaine prochaine !_


	8. Émissaire

_Hey everyone !_

_Un nouveau chapitre de HdM en ce magnifique dimanche. Il fait beau chez moi quand j'écris ça et je suis assez contente de voir le soleil malgré le fait qu'on soit obligé de rester à l'intérieur.  
__C'est beau de voir que la nature continue son cours._

_Aller je vous laisse à votre lecture, qu'elle soit bonne !_

* * *

« Et bien, je vois que les travaux sont presque terminés. »

Derek acquiesça aux paroles de Deaton, celui-ci venait d'arriver dans l'appartement rénové et en aménagement. Les dernières acquissions de la meute avaient été un sol chauffant et une immense table en bois qui pouvaient, _enfin_, mettre tout le monde à table. Bien sûr, pour le moment, il manquait des chaises et d'autres types de place assises – il hésitait à acheter des bancs, vraiment-. Il était assis à cette dernière avec les plans de l'immeuble et du penthouse afin que l'émissaire puisse opérer plus facilement.

Il n'était pas seul. A vrai dire le vétérinaire avait demandé la présence de plusieurs personnes afin de l'aider à cette tâche qu'était protéger l'immeuble du surnaturel. Il comprenait pour Stiles vu que ce dernier pouvait manier la poudre de sorbier, pour Allison parce qu'elle était une chasseuse (la matriarche même de la famille Argent) et elle pouvait donner quelques connaissances d'un autre type, pour Danny puisque qu'il avait proposé l'idée de caméras reliées directement au bureau et c'était lui qui lui avait dit de venir.

Mais Scott ? Meh.

Il aurait plus compris pour Lydia que pour Scott. Même si en tant que main droite, il devait effectivement venir. Sauf qu'il n'en avait pas encore parlé avec le plus jeune. Deaton avait donc fait une supposition juste.

Ils discutèrent un long moment des mesures de protections, magiques et électroniques, qui devaient être mises en place. Il fallait aussi fermer définitivement l'accès aux escaliers en venant de l'étage d'en dessous, ça n'offrait ainsi qu'une voix d'accès : l'ascenseur, dont il fallait soit une clé, soit un code pour avoir la possibilité de monter jusqu'à eux. Enfin, en théorie. Mais Derek ne pouvait faire ça qu'une fois les travaux définitivement terminés parce que c'était plus simple de passer par l'escalier avec des meubles.

« J'ai préparé quelques sacs à sortilèges dont Stiles et moi allons nous occuper.

\- Scott va m'aider avec les caméras. » commença Danny « Tu places, je vérifie que ça marche d'ici. Le bureau est paré ? »

Derek acquiesça au jeune homme. Ils avaient fini de faire la bibliothèque slash bureau dans la nuit avec Peter et ils avaient bien vérifier tout ce dont Danny avait besoin pour aujourd'hui, ils le laissaient faire le reste vu qu'il était bien plus compétent qu'eux. Lui irait avec Allison pour placer des pièges ci-et-là autour de l'immeuble. Stiles n'aimait pas trop l'idée de placer des pièges anti-garou dans et autour d'un immeuble où il y en aurait _obligatoirement_ quelques-uns mais ça ne serait sûrement pas de trop en cas d'attaques. Deaton reprit :

« Les Alphas n'ont toujours pas montré signe de vie ?

\- Non. J'imagine que la mise à l'épreuve commencera une fois la tanière terminée. Même le Conseil reconnaît les traditions.

\- Whowhowho comment ça des Alphas ? »

La tête ahurie de Scott à cet instant donnait des envies de boxe à Derek. Dans cette même figure.

Bon sang il en avait déjà parlé six fois ce mois-ci…Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas parlé du rôle de main droite encore. Parce que le jeune était trop tête en l'air et ne l'écoutait qu'une fois sur deux.

« On en déjà parlé Scott. Ils vont nous mettre à l'épreuve parce qu'on est une nouvelle meute. T'sais ce dont on parle depuis le début des travaux ? »

Le sarcasme de Stiles ne lui donnait pas du tout un sourire. Ni même la tête exaspérée de la brune. Nope nope. Le jeune loup n'eut pas la chance de demander plus de choses car son patron proposa que tout le monde se mette au travail. Ce dont le né-loup n'allait pas se priver.

.

« Comme tu le vois Stiles, j'ai fabriqué des sacs à sortilèges qu'on va placer dans les quatre murs de l'immeuble.

\- Ça contient quoi ?

\- De la poudre de sorbier, des cendres de basilic et de gui ainsi que d'autres plantes protectrices et un talisman afin de détecter une personne malveillante. »

Stiles prit deux des petits sacs, assez petits pour être mit dans une poche, et les pesa en fronçant les sourcils. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire une cercle de sorbier. Ok il l'avait fait mais de là à mettre une magie de protection… Bref, il était dubitatif face à tout ça. Il ricana pour cacher son état.

« Vous allez me dire que vous avez un grimoire avec la recette quelque part n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu l'auras une fois que ta formation sera terminée si tu le souhaites. »

_Hein_ ? Soit sa voix avait parlé pour lui soit sa tête en disait long sur sa pensée parce que Deaton reprit avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Tu es une Étincelle, je peux donc te former, si tu le souhaites, à devenir Émissaire. »

Oh. Il se sentait gêné d'un coup, sans savoir pourquoi. D'après les livres de Peter – qui avaient tous fini dans la bibliothèque-, beaucoup de meutes se liaient à un émissaire, qui devenait à la fois gardien et médecin de la dite meute. Ainsi que ambassadeur ou encore informateur. En soit, cela avait bien des rôles et cela dépendait à la fois de la meute et de leur relation avec le dit émissaire. C'était assez fascinant à vrai dire.

De plus, chaque émissaire avait sa propre force ou magie ou il ne savait quoi qui faisait que chacun avait une prédilection. Une main sur son épaule le fit revenir doucement sur Terre.

« Tu me diras si cela t'intéresse plus tard. Maintenant, nous devons protéger vôtre chez vous. »

Le sourire que lui faisait le vétérinaire pouvait être pris de manière flippante si on avait pas la conversation en vu de la petite massue qu'il lui tendait sous le poitrail.

Après deux trois explications sur où devait, de manière préférable, se mettre les sacs et l'incantation à dire une fois placés, les deux hommes se séparèrent pour faire le tour de l'immeuble. Et Stiles avait oublié que c'était gros un immeuble. Il croisa le petit duo des pièges pendant son périple sur le côté ouest de la bâtisse. Visiblement, ils s'entendaient pour surtout des pièges simples, vu qu'ils s'étaient surtout concentrés sur le dernier étage avant leur tanière.

Ce qui pouvait prendre du temps vu que Derek ne pouvait rien toucher une fois la poudre d'aconit appliquée sur les chaînes qu'Allison avait ramenées.

Sur le côté nord, soit l'entrée du bâtiment, il croisa Scott au téléphone qui trifouillait une des petites caméras que Danny avait commandé. Le point de vue devait être impeccable et visiblement le loup en était déjà à sa quatrième caméras placées sur le rez-de-chaussé de l'immeuble. Ce qui semblait suffire vu que le beta descendit de son échelle et rangea son téléphone tandis que Stiles faisait son incantation.

Il ne savait pas si son meilleur ami sentait comme lui la magie qui semblait venir d'un coup recouvrir le bâtiment mais c'était une sensation extraordinaire. Sa main avança jusqu'au trou qu'il avait fait et il la sentie traverser quelque chose, comme un voile qui n'était pas là avant.

« Je vois que la protection est bien en place. Plus forte que je ne le pensai mais ça ne sera pas du gâchis. »

La voix de Deaton surpris le jeune homme qui retira rapidement sa main. Scott haussa un sourcil en voyant ce mouvement.

« Scott, peux-tu nous aider à boucher les trous ? Juste un peu de plâtre et de peinture, rien de bien méchant.

\- Bien sûr, j'vais chercher ça dans la cave. »

Les deux hommes attendirent le départ du jeune loup avant que l'un deux n'ouvrent la bouche.

« Donc… Devenir Émissaire hein ?

\- Si tu le souhaites oui. »

Le sourire de Deaton lui donna un peu plus de consistance. Il ne savait pas depuis quand il se sentait fébrile mais la confiance revint rapidement en lui.

« Ok. Apprenez moi. »

Il voulait ressentir cette magie et être utile à la meute. Plus qu'en aidant dans les recherches ou en savant tirer – Ouais Derek les avaient forcé à apprendre ça-. Le vétérinaire ne fût pas surpris de la réponse de l'hyperactif. C'est donc pourquoi il lui donna déjà des horaires où ils pourraient travailler sur l'étincelle de Stiles et les connaissances qu'il devrait avoir. Quand Scott revint avec le sceau de plâtre et celui de peinture, ce fût comme si la conversation n'avait pas eu lieu.

Quand ils finirent de boucher les trous, Deaton retourna vers ses propres occupations et les deux jeunes hommes remontèrent à l'appartement. Danny et Derek les attendaient déjà, discutant de sport au plus grand plaisir de l'hawaïen. La chasseuse ne mit pas longtemps à les rejoindre et ce fût le départ du couple, vite par suivit par le deuxième humain de la meute.

Stiles resta un peu, aidant le né-loup à nettoyer leurs verres et à ranger les plans qu'ils avaient laissé là plutôt. Il était hésitant. Parce qu'il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet. Il était donc appuyé contre un des comptoirs de la toute nouvelle cuisine en se mordant les lèvres.

« Accouche. »

Il sursauta un peu à la voix bourrue. Derek s'était visiblement assit sur la table pendant son voyage mental, la vaisselle était finie et les plans étaient rangés dans leur tube. Évidement, le loup avait compris qu'il voulait dire quelque chose.

« Deaton m'a proposé d'être son apprenti. » Il ne reçut qu'un énième bruit de gorge comme réponse. Il continua hésitant « Et j'ai accepté ? »

Le sourire du plus vieux à cette question ne lui fit encore fois pas manquer un battement. Ni ne le fit rougir. Nope. De quoi parlez vous donc ? Stiles ne voyait pas. Il s'étonnait un peu par contre de l'attitude totalement sereine de l'autre homme. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'es pas contre ?

\- Pourquoi je le serai ? » Les sourcils de son vis-à-vis s'étaient froncés à leur tour. « Tu es très intelligent et tu en as le potentiel. Puis si j'ai bien confiance en Deaton pour une chose, c'est son savoir. On en avait discuté et -

\- Deaton t'en a parlé ? »

Abasourdi était peut-être le mot pour le décrire maintenant. Les conversations entre les deux hommes étaient rares, parce qu'autant des deux ne se faisaient pleinement confiance, trop d'eau ayant coulée sous les ponts. Ok, ça leur arrivait quand c'était pour le surnaturel mais Stiles ne voyait pas pourquoi ils parleraient de lui. Derek acquiesça tout de même avant de continuer :

« Il est venu me proposer de te former. L'Alpha est censé choisir son émissaire et Deaton n'est pas le mien mais celui de ma mère. Il était d'accord pour nous aider jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un que nous jugeons tous deux compétent se présente.

\- Et vous me jugez compétant ? Moi l'hyperactif qui parle beaucoup trop ? Le maladroit de service ?»

Le né-loup haussa un sourcil. Il savait que son cadet avait des problèmes de confiance en lui qu'il surpassait avec beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de sarcasme. Le fait d'être humain entouré de loups, d'une chasseuse et d'un sportif. Mais il avait espéré que ça finirait par passer. Surtout qu'il essayait, tant qu'il pouvait, de montrer qu'il était utile avec les recherches ou les demandes insensées d'Erica niveau nourriture.

« Oui Stiles. _Toi_. Tu sais le gars qui a trouvé comment calmer un loup-garou fraîchement mordu, celui qui se met au-devant pour protéger les autres, celui qui m'a tenu à la surface dans deux mètres d'eau pendant je ne sais plus combien de temps ? »

Son ton était peut-être un peu trop virulent mais il n'y pouvait rien, le voir se dénigrer l'énervait. Derek soupira pour retrouver son calme.

« Deaton et moi croyons en toi. Tu veux bien croire en cela ? »

Le sourire gêné du plus jeune lui répondit ainsi que le gigotement qui caractérisait si bien Stiles.

« Bien. Va chez toi et ne loupe pas tes premières heures de formation cher Émissaire.

\- Chef oui chef. »

Le rire du plus jeune s'en allant vers l'ascenseur était le meilleur moment de sa journée. Maintenant il avait besoin d'une douche pour enlever les poussières d'aconit versatiles qui étaient arrivées sur lui. Il devait en avoir autre part que juste sur les mains. Joie.

* * *

_tada voilà notre petit Stiles en formation ! J__e suis toujours méga déçue que la série est mentionnée tout ce truc pour juste l'oublier la saison d'après, pouf ça existe plus ._._

_Enfin bon bref. Les travaux sont finis ! Cet arc est donc terminé et nous allons en commencer un autre.  
_

_J'espère que vous avez hâte de voir ça ! En attendant je vous retrouve jeudi pour une petite surprise huhu_

_Et sinon, on se voit dimanche prochain pour ce nouvel arc ! Bye !_


	9. Garou non désirée

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Comment allez vous ? Bien j'espère ! Moi je pète la forme. J'ai commencé à écrire une nouvelle série d'OS et un petit crossover en parallèle du chapitre cinq de mon AU. Nous verrons bien si je les termine tous trois avant la fin de ce confinement mdrr._

_Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre annonciateur de bien de chose. Bonne lecture. _

* * *

« On a un problème. »

Tout le monde grimaça en entendant la phrase de la chasseuse. Elle venait à peine de sortir de l'ascenseur et marchait rapidement vers eux, ses mains étaient fébriles et on pouvait deviner qu'elle n'allait pas annoncer un petit problème. Genre _Mon père veut tuer Scott_, ce qui était plutôt habituel en fait. La bonne ambiance qui était jusque là présente fût remplacée par une tension et un silence prit la place de la conversation joyeuse. Dire qu'ils devaient fêter la fin des travaux et enfin savoir ce que Peter et Derek avaient fait de la pièce qu'ils avaient réservée.

« La tombe de Kate est vide. »

Le soudain bruit de craquement fit tourner la tête de tous vers Derek. Il venait de faire deux jolis trous dans la table fraîchement achetée sur laquelle il était appuyé. Bon au moins, pensa-t-il, ce n'était pas le Conseil. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour autant. Il grogna légèrement en enlevant les échardes de ses mains quand Stiles prit la parole :

« Comment ça la tombe est vide ? Ca fait des mois qu'elle est là-dessous, c'est pas possible qu'elle est creusée pour sortir de là.

\- Une micro-chance si. » grommela Peter « J'ai tranché entre-deux. »

Le « _Pardon ?!_ » du jeune émissaire fit grincer des dents tous les loups présents. Mais il n'était pas le seul à être aussi étonné.

« C'est très rare mais une griffure peut enclencher une métamorphose.

\- Et j'imagine que le fait de vouloir nous exterminer fût sa force motivatrice. »

Le _Pour finir le travail_ fût sous-entendu mais chacun le comprit très bien. Les phrases des deux loups de naissance ne plaisaient à personne. Kate ne voulait qu'aucun Hale ne soit épargné par l'incendie et, malheureusement ou heureusement selon le point de vue, il en restait deux encore en vie.

« Mais elle est un loup du coup ? »

La question de Danny fit sourire Peter d'un air mesquin. Derek s'attendait déjà à la réponse.

« Non, ça dépend de ton état d'esprit. Par contre elle est jeune, elle ne se contrôlera donc pas.

\- Super. Encore des cadavres sur les bras. »

Ce ne fût d'un grommellement mais tout le monde l'entendit. Certes, l'hyperactif n'avait pas tord. Des morts étaient à prévoir et il allait falloir faire vite pour en éviter un trop grand nombre. Allison expliqua qu'elle avait fouillé dans les documents de son père pour trouver, à la base, des informations sur le Conseil d'Alpha – qui ne s'était pas encore montré – et était tombée sur un document datant de quelques jours plus tôt disant que la tombe avait été éventré, le pileur présumé ayant emporté le corps.

« Ton père doit déjà la chercher. Il faut que nous lui parlions. »

La jeune femme grimaça. Elle n'était pas sûre que son père accepte de travailler avec eux. Elle était peut-être la matriarche de la famille dû à la mort de sa mère, mais son père ne voulait pas vraiment la laisser prendre les commandes. Derek reprit quand même.

« C'est important Allison. Elle va sûrement s'en prendre à vous pour nous atteindre Peter et moi. Je ne le permettrai pas. »

Elle poussa un soupir et accepta d'en parler à son père pour un entretient. Elle n'avait aucune envie qu'on s'en prenne à ses camarades, surtout comme moyen de pression. Et elle savait très bien que sa tante le ferait si elle le pouvait, parce qu'elle n'avait pas de morale. L'ambiance reprit son cours doucement et la soirée fût assez joyeuse malgré cette annonce morbide.

Derek demanda à tout le monde de ne pas rester seul tant qu'il n'avait pas vu les Argents et il vit avec son oncle pour commencer des équipes pour surveiller le territoire. Ils prendraient la première nuit pour que chacun puisse avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil et s'occuperait des soirs d'avant matchs. Les jeunes partirent par petit groupe, du moins pour ceux qui ne vivaient pas ici. Isaac posa une nouvelle question sur la transformation de la chasseuse.

« Elle va être quoi comme garou ? Un autre Kamina ?

\- Non. Les Kaminas viennent d'une peur d'abandon et une envie d'appartenir à quelque chose. » L'Alpha vit Jackson grimacer à cette phrase mais personne ne rit pour autant « Je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire. »

En se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il entendit son oncle faire une blague sur les félins, parce qu'ils aimaient jouer avec leurs proies, qui fit rirent les louveteaux. Mais lui espérait vraiment ne pas avoir affaire à un garou-félin. Parce que vraiment, c'était des épines dans le pied, beaucoup plus agiles que les loups qu'ils étaient. Et Kate en était déjà une assez grosse comme ça.

.

Ce qui le réveilla le matin suivant fût un appel de Chris Argent lui demandant de bien vouloir venir dans un café afin de discuter. Ceci étant une discussion formelle, le chasseur lui demanda d'amener les personnes censé le suivre durant ce genre de conversation : soit son émissaire, son beta de tête et sa main gauche. Bon sa main droite aussi mais il n'avait toujours pas parlé à Scott. Juste une chose en plus sur la liste des choses à faire.

Le rendez-vous fût rapidement fixé et, une fois que Deaton et Stiles furent appelés, il emmena Peter et Boyd au lieu de rendez-vous. Boyd sembla légèrement surpris d'y voir Allison, installée à une table en retrait avec son père et une pile de document. Mais étant la matriarche de la famille Argent, elle devait être là, c'était une partie de son rôle. Ils s'installèrent tous et une fois que les émissaires arrivèrent, Chris prononça les premiers mots de la journée, étonné.

« Que fait Stiles ici ?

\- Il est formation avec moi. » commença Deaton « Étonnant donné, les évènements l'Alpha Hale et moi-même avons décidé que mon apprenti et moi seront présents pour cette discussion. Quand Stiles aura fit sa formation, vous ne traiterez qu'avec lui. »

La chasseuse et l'hyperactif sentaient tout deux la nervosité à plein nez. Mais malgré ça, ils dégageaient tout deux de la confiance et Derek se retint un sourire de fierté en sentant ça. Son oncle ne se fût pourtant pas prier et son sourire trop pleins de canines – il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour le savoir - fit grimacer le chasseur qui reprit rapidement contenance.

« Ma fille m'a demandé cet entretien, cela ne me plaît pas mais elle a raison sur un point : nous devons trouver Kate au plus vite et éviter les ennuis aux jeunes de vôtre meute.

\- Nous pourrions aussi parler d'un traité entre la meute Hale et vous. Enfin si la matriarche le permet ? »

Autant le père Argent regardait Stiles avec des grands yeux et commençait à doucement perdre patience, autant sa fille sauta sur l'occasion pour accepter. Deaton avait un de ses sourires énigmatique sur les lèvres tandis que le chef de meute sentait son jeune émissaire jubiler. Personne n'avait encore pardonné la torture faîte sur Erica et Boyd, puis le passage à tabac de Stiles.

Les gestes d'Allison étaient dû au chagrin et à l'endoctrinement, mais ceux des autres chasseurs n'étaient que de l'obéissance. Et de la connerie si vous voulez son avis.

« Nous pourrons en parler après la raison de cette entrevue j'imagine. »

Est-ce que les trois loups jubilaient au ton grinçant de Chris ? Oui. Mais ce n'était que partie remise. La nervosité des deux jeunes diminua grandement pour faire place à une assurance, qui s'affichait sans peine sur le visage de l'hyperactif via un sourire.

« Donc, Kate s'est transformée. »

La discussion fût pénible, pour les deux côtés. Pour lui et sa meute car malgré les insistances de la jeune femme, Chris ne voulait pas trop en dire sur les recherches qu'ils avaient commencées à mener – Peter et Derek pensèrent donc qu'ils n'avaient pas grand chose-. Pour Chris, car la meute, surtout les deux Hales, n'étaient pas trop conciliants à partager le début de cette chasse, c'est-à-dire l'incendie en lui-même.

Après un couple d'heures de discussions plus ou moins stériles et un plan d'attaque que son oncle considérait comme _p__assable_ mais qui lui convenait, Chris s'en alla en promettant une nouvelle entrevue une fois Kate mise à terre pour parler du traité. Boyd poussa un long soupir une fois l'homme dehors et Stiles ne mit pas longtemps à le suivre dans un rire nerveux.

« J'ai peut-être abusé en parlant du traité d'entrée de jeu.

\- Non, tu avais raison. On doit pouvoir compter sur eux, quelque soit la menace. » Les mots de Peter étaient froid mais le jeune homme savait que c'était plus la possibilité de faire confiance aux Argents que le traité en lui-même. « Et cela sera un atout quand le Conseil nous demandera comment on gère les chasseurs. »

Allison et les deux autres adolescents échangèrent un sourire. Ils avaient réussi cette entrevue sans bavure. Et Derek s'autorisa un sourire de fierté en regardant ses trois jeunes.

* * *

_I know I know c'est plutôt court comme chapitre.  
__Maiiiiis il annonce beaucoup de choses ! Qu'en pensez vous donc ?_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review avec ce que vous pensez du retour de Kate, une épine dans le pied celle-là vraiment uu_

_On se voit jeudi, avec certains d'entre vous, pour la suite de Pas sous ma surveillance._

_Et dimanche prochain pour la suite d'Histoire de Meute !_


	10. Démolition

_Yo la compagnie ! _

_On se retrouve pour le dixième chapitre de cette histoire ! Plus que vingt haha. Il est assez court j'en conviens mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même !_

* * *

« Tu étais donc là. »

Il ne releva pas à la tête à la voix. De toute façon, cela faisait un moment qu'il l'entendait marcher, jurer parce qu'il se prenait les pieds dans les branchages – au hasard- et rechigner parce que personne n'avait pensé à tracer son téléphone plus tôt.

Le comté l'avait appelé dans la journée pour lui demander de venir signer les papiers finaux pour la démolition du terrain des Hale. Sa présence, en tant que propriétaire légal, était obligatoire pour le début des travaux. Il avait donc signé les papiers et regardé la bâtisse tomber au sol petit à petit. Quelqu'un, il ne se souvenait même pas du visage de cette personne, lui avait assuré qu'il pouvait partir. Pourtant Derek n'avait pas pu.

Il avait été planté là. A sentir le bois brûlé et décomposé se faire abattre. A entendre ce même bois se briser encore et encore sous les coups de marteau ou d'engin bien plus gros. A entendre les cris de douleur de sa famille comme quand ils étaient arrivés, lui et Laura, à la maison après la montée de pouvoir de cette dernière. Puis ses jambes s'étaient mises à marcher vers la forêt, puis à courir. Encore et encore. Combien de temps il avait couru ? Bonne question.

« On s'inquiétait tu sais. »

Il entendit Stiles s'asseoir sur le sol à ses côtés. Mais il ne répondit pas. De là où ils étaient perchés, ils avaient une vue sur la ville, mais surtout le cimetière qui était juste en contrebas. Ses jambes l'avaient menées ici sans qu'il n'en sache les raisons. Peut-être parce que sa grand-mère adorait venir ici.

C'est vrai que son téléphone avait sonné un bon nombre de fois depuis qu'il avait signé les papiers. Mais il n'avait pas répondu. Il n'y avait même pas fait attention et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Ses yeux se fermèrent fortement, retenant un juron. Il n'avait pas voulu inquiéter tout le monde. Il avait juste… Il ne savait pas en fait.

« Je n'ai rien entendu.. »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, il ne s'en rendait compte juste que maintenant. Il sentit que le brun voulait dire quelque chose, sûrement une blague sur son ouïe anormale mais il se retint. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment envie qu'il se retienne ? Il n'en savait rien. Un soupir douloureux passa ses lèvres et sa tête rencontra l'épaule du jeune émissaire. Une main apparue dans ses cheveux et il ferma les yeux à ça.

« Ca va aller big wolf. »

Peut-être. Mais pour le moment il ne voulait pas y penser. Tout ce qui venait était le bruit des planches entrain de tomber, de craquer et de faire écraser. Son esprit était vide alors il se concentra sur un son qu'il arrivait bien à cerner : le coeur de Stiles. C'était un peu trop rapide, ça manquait des battements à ses sourires ou certaines remarques – qu'il admettait étaient un peu ambiguës certaines fois- mais ce son l'ancrait dans le réel.

Il ne savait pas quand le jeune homme était devenu son ancre, sûrement entre l'épisode de la piscine et il ne savait quel autre épisode surnaturel qu'ils avaient vécu depuis. Ou quand il avait compris que c'était un potentiel compagnon pour lui. Ou quelque part entre tout ça ou avec l'accumulation du tout.

« Ils ont tout démolis… Y a plus rien. J'ai- J'ai juste figé et-… Et j'ai couru jusqu'ici... »

_Visiblement _pensa-t-il. La main dans ses cheveux se fut un peu plus insistante et elle déborda dans sa nuque. Il prit une grande respiration pour calmer les émotions bien trop enfouies. Stiles sentait la meute mais surtout il avait une odeur sucrée et acide, sûrement à cause des médicaments qu'il prenait et de friandises innombrables qu'il mangeait.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il était là vu que le soleil commençait doucement à se coucher. Il prit conscience qu'il avait disparu depuis le début de l'après-midi et que ce n'était pas étonnant que tout le monde s'inquiète pour lui. Se relevant légèrement, il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais un doigt apparu sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne finisse la première syllabe.

« Ne t'avise même pas de t'excuser. On comprend. On était juste inquiet parce que Kate est dehors ok ? Sinon on t'aurait laissé gérer à ta façon. »

La voix douce de Stiles n'empêcha pas à Derek de s'en vouloir et de se frotter les yeux à la bêtise. Lui qui demandait à tout le monde d'être joignable et à minimum deux, voilà qu'il avait disparu des heures et seul. _Je fais un bel idiot_ pensa-t-il.

« Peter va bien au fait. Il voulait venir avec toi mais il n'était pas sûr de se contenir t'sais...

\- Ouais... »

Sa voix tremblota à ce mot et son camarade l'avait entendu en vu de la main qui le remis contre lui. Derek tremblait et Stiles n'avait pas besoin d'entendre pour savoir qu'il pleurait silencieusement. Alors il le laissa faire et continua ses caresses dans le dos du plus vieux.

Il pensa à l'ironie de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ; tous deux sur une colline, à faire le deuil d'une famille perdue trop tôt alors que la meurtrière, que tous pensaient morte, rôdait quelque part pour tuer les rescapés.

Une haine brûlante hurlait dans ses veines en pensant à l'ancienne chasseuse. Il la haïssait. Parce que c'était de sa faute si Derek et Peter étaient seuls, c'était sa faute si Peter était devenu fou, c'était sa faute si Derek avait été si dur avec eux – il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de l'ombre planante de cette folle dans son dos.

Les chasseurs avaient un code, Chris le respectait, Kate non. Et elle avait tué des innocents dont des humains dans cette folie. Pour son bon plaisir. Pour une partie de chasse où la proie ne se débattait pas.

Les tremblements du né-loup se calmèrent peu à peu. Et ils restèrent dans le silence un petit moment, la main de Stiles toujours entrain de caresser le dos de son camarade.

« On devrait peut-être rentrer, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Un hochement de tête tout contre son torse lui répondit alors il se releva doucement, sans brusquer le plus vieux, avant d'épousseter son pantalon. En relevant la tête, il remarqua que l'autre était gêné de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne lui offrit qu'un sourire comme réconfort.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne dirai rien aux autres.

\- Je m'en fiche de ce que penses les autres... »

Stiles haussa les épaules tandis que le loup regardait toujours le sol. Il lui prit la main et le traîna doucement derrière lui jusqu'à la Jeep. L'autre se laissa faire, restant juste derrière sans lâcher la main du plus jeune, regardant ce contact avec étonnement.

Sans se rendre compte que quelqu'un avait observé leur petit moment.

* * *

_yeaaaah avancement entre Stiles et Derek_

_yeaaaah Derek et son trauma (sort)_

_J'espère vous revoir dimanche prochaine !_


	11. Type

_Heyy, _

_Bientôt le déconfinement ! Qui est content ? Qui pense que ça va être chelou de ressortir enfin ? _

_Aller je vous laisse sur ce chapitre 11 qui vient d'un post Tumblr de _celestialvoid-fanfiction_. Bonne lecture_

* * *

Pendant quelques jours, la meute força Derek et Peter à ne pas participer aux recherches de la revenante. Ils avaient besoin de finir le deuil de leur maison détruite et personne ne voulait retrouver leur Alpha dans un état catatonique ou Peter presque sauvage, près à sauter sur tout le monde, parce qu'il sentait son neveu dans un état pas possible et qu'il s'inquiétait du danger rodant.

Stiles et Allison avaient donc pris les choses en main, aux côtés de Scott et Boyd. La brune avait forcé ses chasseurs, malgré quelques désaccords, à faire équipe avec la meute. L'argumentaire de l'émissaire en formation l'aida d'ailleurs à réussir à convaincre les plus récalcitrants, dont son propre père. Les deux loups avaient, quand à eux, décidé quelles étaient les équipes et comment ils allaient s'en sortir pour les roulements.

La fierté des deux vieux loups en voyant les jeunes prendre les commandes ne fût pas montrée mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins. Peter avait d'ailleurs dit, une fois qu'ils étaient seuls dû aux cours des louveteaux, qu'il y avait donc bien une raison du pourquoi il avait mordu le jeune brun à la mâchoire de biais. Ce qui avait laissé un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de son neveu. Tout deux savaient très bien que le jeune avait un potentiel de meneur – quand il sortait le nez des jupes de sa copine ou de son égo-.

Sauf que les recherches ne menaient toujours à rien, que ce soit par les techniques des chasseurs que par l'odorat des loups. Les Argents rageaient dans leur coin, contre cette idée stupide de faire équipe et leur matriarche, tandis que cette dernière s'inquiétait avec le reste de sa meute. Une créature qui ne laissait pas d'odeur ou de trace allait être difficile à capturer. La seule bonne nouvelle de la semaine durant laquelle les Hale étaient consignés à résidence était que la pleine lune était encore loin et qu'ils n'y avaient eu aucun mort depuis la sortie du tombeau de la garou.

Les battues avaient continué malgré l'absence de traces, les deux loups de naissance sur le terrain en plus. En parallèle des recherches actives de Stiles, Lydia et Danny avec tout les documents qui tombaient sous leurs mains.

Mais ce soir était une soirée tranquille. Le match des garçons avaient été annulé dû à un empêchement de transport de l'équipe adverse et, avec l'accord de Chris, ils avaient décidé de faire une pause d'une nuit tandis que les chasseurs reprendraient leurs techniques de chasse sans loups dans leurs jambes une fois de plus. Ils étaient donc dans un Diner de la ville avec une ambiance légère autour de la table.

Stiles s'était battu avec Jackson pour les curlys fries, malgré l'interdiction de la rousse pour son petit-ami – le régime des champions qu'elle imposait-. Boyd avait battu le nombre de burger englouti tandis qu'Allison avait celui des milkshakes pour la soirée. Erica et Danny s'amusaient à filmer ou à prendre en photo leur camarade à côté d'un Isaac et d'un Scott en grande discussion sur Derek ne savait quoi.

Mais tout le monde se calmait à chaque fois que la serveuse arrivait. Elle était nouvelle en ville et Derek semblait lui avoir tapé dans l'oeil. Celui-ci restait poli sous l'air amusé de son oncle et des jeunes femmes de la bande, qui avait hâte du dénouement de ce flirt innocent. Tous les loups sentaient la jalousie que le jeune émissaire essayait de cacher mais aucun ne fit de commentaire. Surtout pas Derek.

'Fin si, Jackson lui donna un coup de coude avec un ricanement. Ce qui lui valut un coup de pied de la part de sa bien-aimée.

Le repas se terminant, toute la petite bande discutait tandis que leur Alpha attendait l'addition. Jennifer, d'après son badge, lui offrit avec un grand sourire en l'apportant mais refusa de la poser sur la table tout de suite, la gardant en main.

«Est-ce que cela te dirait de prendre un verre à la fin de mon service ? »

Derek haussa un sourcil, en évitant d'entendre les _houu_ de ses Betas et de sentir la jalousie de Stiles. Elle avait donc osé. Comment être délicat donc ?

« Désolé. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment mon type. »

Le rire sous cape de son oncle valut à ce dernier un regard agacé de la part du dragué. Malheureusement sa réponse ne sembla pas désamorcer la demoiselle vu qu'elle continua.

« Quel est donc ton type ? »

Est-ce que le monde entendait le soupir intérieur de Derek ? Au vu des ricanements de sa petite troupe, oui. Pourtant un sourire amusé passa ses lèvres et il croisa les bras sur la table, non loin de ceux de la jeune femme qui semblait ravit de ce changement d'humeur.

« Cheveux bruns.

\- Jusque là, j'ai. »

Oh oui il savait ça. Il avait des yeux merci. Elle aurait pu être une conquête potentielle, il mentirait s'il la disait moche après tout, seulement si son loup n'avait pas la terrible envie de lui arracher la figure à coup de griffes. Peut-être dû à son assurance bien trop grande. Ou quelque chose qu'il ne saisissait pas forcément. Et n'avait donc pas envie de saisir.

« Grains de beautés.

\- Cachés mais bien là. »

Le sourire de Jennifer l'amusait. Elle le croyait dans son filet. Dommage, cet air vainqueur ça n'avait aucun charme sur elle. Non, il ne faisait pas attention à l'étonnement grandissant de Stiles. Pas maintenant. Il continua d'énoncer.

« Sarcasme.

\- Notre conversation n'est pas allée assez loin pour que je te montre ce talent. »

Il sentait Erica et Peter jubiler à ses côtés tandis que son sourire grandit encore un peu plus alors qu'il prenait d'une main l'addition, caressant légèrement les doigts de sa dragueuse. Le coup de grâce donc.

« Avec une queue entre les jambes. »

Son sourire amusé et la tête de six pieds de long de la jeune serveuse fit rire l'ensemble de la meute, son oncle dans un rire quelque peu hystérique d'ailleurs. Il l'entendit plus que ne vit la jeune femme partir vers l'arrière boutique vu qu'il s'était dirigé directement vers le comptoir afin de payer, ayant piqué subtilement l'addition des mains blanches. Et l'odeur d'envie de Stiles ne fût pas pour lui déplaire.

Bon, il avait gagné quelque chose ce soir.

La meute ne s'était pas trop attardée après ça, par petit groupe ils avaient pris le chemin de chez eux. Stiles n'avait pas essayé de parler avec l'Alpha, par peur d'y croire mais aussi parce qu'il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Mais une fois dans la Jeep, Allison et Scott le regardèrent avec un grand sourire.

« Dooonc » commença la brune avec un grand sourire amusé « Bruns, grains de beauté, sarcasme et une queue. Je connais quelqu'un comme ça n'est-ce pas Scott ?

\- Je vois totalement de qui tu parles ma chère. »

Le geignement plaintif de leur ami ne les firent que rire un peu plus alors qu'ils les raccompagnaient chez eux. La brune fut la première déposer et après un _Prends le loup en chasse Stiles !, _les deux jeunes hommes discutèrent légèrement d'autres choses, Scott sachant que son meilleur ami voudrait sûrement y penser seul tout d'abord.

« Tu rentres direct hein ?

\- J'passe prendre un truc chez Deaton avant. »

Le loup grimaça et ils commencèrent à se bagarrer parce que l'un ne voulait pas laisser l'autre seul et l'autre disant qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir et que ça ne prendrait pas longtemps de toute manière. Stiles gagna mais ça ne calma pas son meilleur ami, qui descendit de la voiture en échange d'une promesse d'un texto une fois l'hyperactif rentré. Les yeux roulant dans ses orbites, celui-ci accepta et parti en marmonnant un_ maudit loup surprotecteur_.

Vous vous doutez bien qu'il ne rentra pas ce soir là. ~

* * *

_héhé. A la semaine prochaine ~ _


	12. L'heure de la chasse

_Heyyyy !_

_Boh j'ai rien à dire en fait, si ce n'est que je vais commencer à publier sur le fandom OnePiece dans la semaine qui arrive (je pense) ou au plus tard la semaine d'après. _

_Ah et désolée pour ceux qui avaient crû que Stiles allait chez Derek ~ _

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Derek fût réveillé en sursaut par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Sonnerie de Scott d'ailleurs. Oui Erica avait personnalisé ses sonneries, et vous savez quoi ? Bah ça lui convenait bien. _Scotty doesn't know_ de Lustra fût donc coupé par un Alpha bougon parce qu'il était cinq heures du matin et que _bordel pas tout le monde se levait en même temps que le soleil pour faire des tractions dans sa salle de bain_. Mauvais au réveil ? Si peu.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour grogner sur son Beta que ce dernier déblatérait à une vitesse folle. Le prénom du jeune émissaire fût la seule chose qu'il comprit. Une boule d'angoisse se fit dans son ventre.

« Scott focus. » grogna-t-il en se levant. « Je comprends rien là -

\- Stiles n'est pas rentré ! »

Sa respiration eu un accro et la boule explosa. Une panique sourde prenait possession de lui pendant que le beta lui disait qu'il était déjà passé chez l'hyperactif et que ce dernier n'était pas dans sa chambre, après avoir vu qu'il n'avait eu aucun texto dans la nuit de ce dernier. La culpabilité du louveteau s'entendait dans sa voix, s'il ne s'était pas endormi, ils auraient pu le savoir plus tôt mais Derek essaya de le calmer tant il pouvait, en s'habillant et calmant sa propre panique.

Il donna rendez-vous à Scott chez Deaton, vu que c'était là que Stiles se rendait, dans dix minutes et lui ordonna d'appeler tout le monde. Il cogna au mur qu'il partageait avec la chambre de Peter et sorti de la sienne pour monter à l'étage en vitesse réveiller les autres loups.

« Debout ! Stiles a disparu ! »

Il n'eut pas à ouvrir les quatre portes, car malgré l'isolation qu'ils avaient installés, ils avaient fait en sorte de pouvoir s'entendre en cas de besoin. Tout ce dont l'Alpha avait besoin à l'instant.

« Je vous veux chez Deaton dans dix minutes ! »

Et il redescendit aussi sec, entendant les louveteaux et Lydia, qui avait dormi avec Jackson la nuit dernière, s'habiller le plus rapidement possible. Peter l'attendait déjà devant l'ascenseur, habillé et avec un regard qu'il connaissait très bien : celui de la main gauche. 

Quand ils arrivèrent, Scott était déjà là, faisant des pas de droite à gauche en regardant le sol pendant que le vétérinaire essayait tant bien que mal de le calmer. Il ne releva la tête que quand la main de Derek fût dans ses cheveux et il poussa un long soupir fébrile. La Jeep était bien sur le parking, montrant qu'il était arrivé à sa destination de base.

Deaton précisa qu'il n'avait pas vu Stiles la nuit dernière, étant lui-même dans une autre ville dû à une réunion druidique mais que son apprenti avait la clé de la clinique pour pouvoir se fournir en document s'il le voulait. Quand il était revenu dans la nuit, il n'avait pas fait attention à la Jeep dû à la fatigue, et au lampadaire cassé durant la dernière attaque du monde surnaturel en date.

« Kate n'a peut-être pas d'odeur mais Stiles oui. On va devoir se fier à ça. »

Se fier n'était pas le terme que Derek préférait à l'instant mais c'était la seule piste qu'ils avaient. Il espérait juste que ça n'allait pas prendre trop de temps. La meute arriva rapidement à la clinique. Dont Allison avec son père. La jeune chasseuse grimaçait, elle avait essayé de partir en douce sans succès, mais le né-loup la rassura en disant que Chris n'était pas de trop.

« J'ai fais des recherches avec Stiles sur les garous qui ne laissaient pas de trace. » commença Danny en se léchant les lèvres, tique nerveux qu'il avait. « Y a très peu de garoux oiseaux donc ça m'étonnerai qu'on tombe sur ça. Mais un vieux document mentionnait les Naguals ? »

Chris, Deaton et Derek grimacèrent en concert tandis que l'oncle de ce dernier ricana.

« J'avais raison en disant que ça serait un félin. »

Le grognement de son neveu ne le fit sourire qu'un peu plus tandis que les louveteaux habitants avec eux essayèrent de cacher leur sourire nerveux. Après une rapide explication de l'émissaire concernant les Naguals, la meute, accompagnée de Chris, se mit en chasse.

.

Sa tête tournait et ses yeux ne voulaient définitivement pas s'ouvrir. Il avait mal, très mal et il n'avait pas besoin de toucher son crâne pour savoir qu'il devait avoir une plaie bien saignante sur celui-ci. Il essaya de resta calme et d'écouter autour de lui pendant qu'il se remémorait les derniers évènements. Il était arrivé à la clinique sans encombre et avait pu faire quelques recherches sur les pistes que lui et Danny avaient déjà commencé à creuser, Lydia cherchant encore de son côté. Puis, après avoir photocopier les textes, il était retourné à sa Jeep.

Et maintenant ça coinçait. Il se souvenait avoir poser les photocopies à l'arrière, avoir entendu du bruit et c'était le blanc.

Bien entendu, avec sa chance, le jour où il avait voulu faire un détour seul, il s'était fait attraper. Un soupir le prit. Il allait vraiment demander à Deaton de faire un rituel de chance sur lui. Si ça lui permettait d'arrêter de se faire avoir par les méchants, il aurait tout gagné.

Au moins, il savait que les autres ne devraient pas tarder à être à sa recherche. Son meilleur ami allait paniquer en voyant qu'il n'avait pas eu de message, s'il n'avait tout simplement pas paniqué durant la nuit en ne recevant rien – avec un peu de chance, mais il n'y croyait pas vu qu'elle n'était jamais avec lui-.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent légèrement. Génial. Encore un entrepôt désastreux. Aucune lumière si ce n'était celle de la petite ampoule au dessus de la porte à sa droite. Elle n'était pas trop forte donc il ne m'y pas longtemps à s'y accoutumer. Bon. Il était donc attaché mais son cul sur le sol, après avoir été kidnappé par – au hasard – Kate et il n'avait rien à porter pour essayer de se défaire de ses liens en fers.

Gé-ni-al. Il avait déjà dit qu'il voulait un rituel de chance ? Ouais bah mettons en deux hein.

Une porte à sa gauche, la plus proche de lui, s'ouvrit dans un fracas et il dû fermer les yeux à l'apport de lumière extérieure. Il faisait jour donc. Et c'était bien la chasseuse psychopathe face à lui, grand sourire pleins de canines. Toujours ces cheveux blonds légèrement bouclés, ces vêtements près du corps et cette foutue matraque électrique attachée à la jambe.

« Oh, tu as retrouvé ton jouet préféré ? »

Son sarcasme ne fit sourire qu'un peu plus la femme face à lui alors qu'elle s'approchait félinement. Ouais. Un félin-garou, il aurait tout vu. Des doigts griffus prit son visage en coupe et il grimaça en sentant ces dernières percer légèrement sa peau fine.

« Toujours aussi sarcastique Stiles.»

Elle lâcha son visage violemment et il dû retenir sa tête pour ne pas qu'elle ne tape le mur derrière lui. Elle ressortie légèrement pour faire apparaître une table à roulette avec beaucoup, beaucoup de choses qu'il n'aimait déjà pas dessus

« Tu sais, j'ai mis longtemps à me décider pour savoir lequel d'entre vous j'allais utiliser. » Il essaya de ne pas paniquer en la voyant jouer avec des lames beaucoup trop grandes à son goût. « Le petit Isaac par exemple – Je me trompe pas hein Stiles ?-, il est très proche de notre petit loupiot. »

Elle s'approcha de lui après avoir reposer ses armes blanches mais il vit du coin de l'oeil l'attache de la matraque se défaire. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus que se coller au mur pour éviter les crocs maintenant proéminents de la garou. Ils se rétractèrent presque instantanément alors qu'ils allaient toucher sa peau. Il aurait bien voulu être impressionné par le contrôle de Kate mais sa panique l'en empêchait.

« Mais le louveteau n'était pas l'élément qui aurait déclenchée des erreurs de la part de notre Derek. Non non non. » souriait-elle. Elle s'appuya contre sa table et ses crocs revinrent légèrement. « Celui qui poussera Derek à faire des erreurs, c'est toi Stiles. »

Il aurait bien voulu ricaner mais avec les informations qu'il avait eu la soirée précédente, il ne paniqua qu'encore plus. Et la chasseuse le perçu en vu de son petit rire, jouant avec sa foutue matraque.

« Tu ressembles à Paige tu sais. La pauvre gamine est morte et ça m'a permis d'apprécier notre petit loup. » La haine de l'hyperactif réapparue dans ses veines à cette mention. « Sarcastique, protecteur, prêt à tout pour aider les autres. Le physique aussi bien sûr. Totalement son type. »

Elle arriva sur lui en un éclair et il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de se tordre alors que les bras de la garou s'entouraient autour de son cou tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur ses jambes. Le consentement, toujours pas sa tasse de thé visiblement.

« Il va venir tu sais ? Bien sûr qu'il va venir te chercher. Et il va vouloir venir seul pour sauver son pauvre petit compagnon.

\- Je ne suis pas son compagnon. »

La hargne dans ses mots fit rire la blonde alors qu'elle approchait son visage au point que leur nez s'effleurèrent. Il savait que Derek ne viendrai pas seul, parce qu'ils avaient suffisamment parlé de ça avec leur chef pour qu'il arrête de foncer tête baisser dans le danger seul. Surtout lui, Isaac et Boyd d'ailleurs, après l'épisode des Harpies.

« Oh ? Et bien ça sera encore plus drôle. Parce qu'il va voir la personne qu'il aime mourir encore une fois. »

Le sang de Stiles se glaça. Son cerveau assimila deux choses : Derek avait vu Paige mourir et Kate avait prévu quelque chose pour empêcher le loup, les loups, de le délivrer. Mais la panique pris possession de lui plus rapidement que sa raison. Pas par peur de mourir mais par peur de voir ses amis mourir.

Il eut envie de crier de ne pas venir en entendant les hurlements caractéristiques des loups non loin mais la revenante lui barra la bouche de sa main griffue, perçant encore un peu la peau de ses joues. Le sourire de cette dernière le fit paniquer un peu plus tandis qu'il essayait de parler malgré le bâillon de chair. Le visage blanc face à lui se transforma peu à peu en un garou dont il avait lu un document la nuit même.

« C'est l'heure de la chasse.~ »

* * *

_boum baby (ne sait pas pourquoi elle dit ça). A dimanche prochain ~_


	13. Nagual

Les Naguals sont des métamorphes, tout comme les loups-garous, se transformant en jaguar ou en coyote selon les légendes et les régions amérindiennes. Ils étaient les gardiens du monde surnaturel et étaient censé faire la justice. Des gardiens du bien et du mal en somme. Alors pourquoi Kate en était une hein ?! On pouvait lui expliquer ça bon dieu ? Parce qu'elle n'était certainement pas la première personne à qui Stiles pouvait penser quand on parlait de justice ou de balance entre le bien et le mal.

L'univers et son sens de l'humour.

Techniquement, les légendes ne précisaient pas si c'est le bien et mal commun ou celui du transformé. Ce qui pouvait changer bien des choses…

Mais _Kate_ quoi…

Cette dernière relâcha encore une fois son visage, non sans un coup de sa matraque fétiche – éteinte dieu merci- dans la mâchoire, ce qui le fit cracher un peu de sang et le cogna contre le mur derrière lui. Cela donna visiblement le temps à la kidnappeuse de prendre un bout de tissu d'il ne savait où et de lui fourrer dans la bouche. Chouette. Il ne pouvait pas parler et, bien sûr, il n'avait pas de lest pour se l'enlever et crier à ses camarades de faire attention.

La Nagual posa sa matraque pour l'échanger contre un fusil à pompe. Et bien qu'il savait que tout cela n'était qu'un vaste piège, Stiles pensa qu'il n'y en avait pas qu'un. Derek fût le premier à apparaître au niveau de la grande porte face à eux, suivit de près par son oncle, Boyd et Scott. Ne pas voir les autres soulagea et paniqua l'hyperactif qui essayait tant que mal de faire un signe à ses camarades pour dire de ne pas avancer plus, ses chaînes claquants le mur.

Parce qu'il venait de voir le sac au dessus de la porte, ses yeux s'étant totalement fait au contre-jour et à la distance.

Les loups grognèrent en le voyant attaché et Scott fût le premier à marcher vers Kate, très près suivit des autres. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire de grandes foulées que la chasseuse tira sur un tuyau au dessus d'eux et que le sorbier, il ne s'était pas trompé, tombe autour d'eux.

« Chéri, c'est bien trop facile là… »

Ce dernier avait ses yeux rouges plantés dans ceux de Stiles, ne se préoccupant pas du surnom qu'elle avait l'habitude de lui donner. La panique était présente, le soulagement aussi mais ce n'était rien à côté de la peur. Mais tout allait bien, il ne fallait pas s'inquiétait. Ils récupéreraient leur ami et ils iront tous bien. Il grogna en concert de son oncle en regardant Kate, appuyée sur son fusil à pompe.

« J'imagine que le reste de ta meute n'est pas loin. Je n'ai pas d'autres cercles de sorbier à disposition quel dommage... »

Le sourire qu'elle avait malgré ses crocs ne semblait pas du tout désolé pour elle. Ils n'étaient pas non plus dupe. Elle avait d'autres pièges dans sa manche. L'Alpha avança légèrement dans le cercle pour le tâter, voir sa résistance. Il savait que les Alphas pouvaient pousser les cercles à se disperser. C'était à tenter mais pas tout de suite.

La chasseuse siffla quelque chose et le capharnaüm des pas lourds firent grogner les loups. Ok. Le cercle, tout de suite.

Ses mains se posèrent sur le mur de magie et il commença à pousser. Il n'écouta pas son ex-amante rire ou les bruits d'armures ? -oui sûrement d'armures - qui arrivaient plus rapidement que ne laissaient sous-entendre les pas lourds. Derek se concentra sur sa meute et sur Stiles. Il sentit Scott faire rapidement de même que lui.

Kate riait encore jusqu'à qu'une flèche ne se plante à ses pieds. Et Stiles ne fût jamais aussi heureux que maintenant de voir une flèche d'Allison si proche de lui. Celle-ci explosa dans un bruit sourd et électrique, ce qui fit perdre la vue pendant quelques secondes à la Nagual qui ne s'y était pas attendu. Les pas lourds venaient d'arriver par la porte qu'elle avait prit plus tôt et Stiles ne s'était pas attendu à des colosses en armures d'os. Nope. Nope nope nope. Définitivement nope.

D'autres flèches atterrirent près de la blonde tandis qu'elle ordonnait à ses gorilles de foncer vers les loups emprisonnés. Le bruit de course des … des il ne savait quoi cacha à peine celui d'une fenêtre qu'on casse. Et les trois autres loups rentrèrent par cette dernière, tombant derrière Stiles qui soupira de soulagement. Enfin autant que son bâillon le permettait.

Le jeune émissaire sentit plus qu'il ne vit la dispersion du cercle de sorbier alors que les deux loups ne courent vers lui. Erica ne fit qu'un mouvement de tête vers lui pour vérifier son état et elle rejoint rapidement son compagnon. Et les hurlements lupins ouvrirent la bataille.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces trucs ? » souffla l'ancien Kamina pendant qu'il brisait les menottes de ses mains.

Stiles aurait bien voulu répondre mais il n'en savait trop rien. Ce qu'il savait par contre, c'est qu'ils devaient en finir rapidement. D'autres de ces choses semblaient arriver au fur et à mesure que la colère de Kate montait, tandis qu'elle se battait toutes griffes dehors avec son ancien-amant. Elle riait de façon hystérique.

« On doit trouver du cuivre. Vite. »

Il commençait déjà à partir vers là d'où venait les colosses alors qu'Isaac lui attrapa le bras pour ne pas rentrer dans un de ces derniers. Il glapit. Bon ok, ils fouilleraient donc plus tard cette petite zone, s'ils le pouvaient. Ils commenceraient par l'entrepôt en lui-même. Le bouclé prit le combat tandis que Jackson emmenait Stiles plus loin, pour commencer cette recherche bizarre.

« Pourquoi du cuivre ? » Il n'eut pas réponses « Stiles ! » Toujours aucune, celui-ci regardait les loups se battre comme ils le pouvaient face à des montagnes de muscles. Jackson le tourna vers lui. « Stiles !

\- Ca la brûlera ! Je crois ? Oh mon dieu j'ai pas eu le temps de lire les dossiers de Deaton. J'vais voir Allison !»

Le beta n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que l'hyperactif courrait en direction de la brune et des autres tireurs. Il grogna et commença à fouiller le bâtiment, espérant éviter un colosse avant d'avoir trouver ce foutu métal. Ouais. Il n'aurait pas cette chance.

La jeune chasseuse et son père essayaient de couvrir les loups tant bien que mal. Elle n'aurait bientôt plus de flèches et elle savait que son père n'était pas loin non plus. Danny et Lydia n'auraient également bientôt plus de balles. Elle n'était pas sûre que malgré leur entraînement - Derek avait décrété que ce n'était pas mauvais pour eux, humains, d'apprendre aussi -, ils arriveraient à se battre contre ces trucs sortis des bas-fonds de l'entrepôt.

Elle remarqua le mouvement de course de son ami et essaya de le couvrir un maximum, laissant Isaac et Scott sans aide pendant quelques secondes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Stiles ?! » hurla-t-elle quand il fût sous eux.

Il hurla quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas à cause des armes à feux et des tirs d'arbalètes. Malgré sa concentration sur sa couverture, elle la relâcha un instant pour sauter à ses côtés. Une bien mauvaise décision vu que deux choses se tournèrent vers eux. Ils grimacèrent ensemble.

« Rien en cuivre sur toi j'imagine ? » ricana-t-il nerveusement alors qu'ils reculaient lentement contre le mur.

Pourquoi diable aurait-ils du cuivre ? Ce n'était pas avec ça qu'on faisait des armes ou des munitions bon sang ! Il ne lui restait que deux flèches dans son carquois. Elle commença à en encocher une lentement. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Mais ne relâcha jamais la flèche car Isaac était arrivé en trombe, poussant d'un coup d'épaule les deux colosses, suivit par les balles de Danny. Elle aurait pu embrasser le loup si la situation ne l'inquiétait pas autant.

« J'vais avec lui. Trouve ce dont tu as besoin. »

Stiles hocha la tête et elle endossa son arc avant de sortir de ses attaches ses dagues chinoises. Mais aucun d'eux ne bougea. Ou plutôt, ils bougèrent mais vers le sol, se cachant les oreilles, car Lydia venait de crier. Et l'hyperactif releva tout juste les yeux pour voir Derek tomber au sol.

* * *

_ouais je sais, vous me haïssez. J'aime pas trop ce chap en vrai, hors la fin paske j'aime faire des cliff et que je suis une p*te haha o/_

_On se voit dimanche o/_


	14. Elle avait crié

Elle avait essayé de ne pas crier. Elle avait serré les lèvres, stoppant ses tirs alors que son camarade lui criait qu'elle devait continuer. Elle avait mordu ses lèvres si fort que des gouttes de sang commencèrent à perler. Puis quelque chose prit sa place. Et elle hurla dans un son strident, faisant s'arrêter le monde sous elle

Il eu quelques secondes de flottement avant que Stiles ne hurle à son tour, suivit rapidement des loups et du rire triomphant de la femme Argent, les griffes et les crocs sanguinolents. Elle vit rapidement Peter se jeter sur son ancienne victime, pour être intercepté par une de ses choses osseuses et propulsé contre un colonne en quelques secondes seulement. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir Chris pour savoir qu'il la regardait comme s'il avait vu quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas exister. Elle n'y avait pas crû non plus quand Peter et Derek – oh mon dieu Derek – lui avaient annoncé.

Les loups grognaient sur la chasseuse, crocs dehors, qui avançait vers le corps de leur Alpha. Elle était malheureusement encerclé par ses créatures, ils ne pouvaient tenter de l'attaquer sans d'abord tomber sur ce mur. _Ils n'avaient __presque plus rien__ d'humains_ pensa la jeune rousse. La botte de Kate fit bouger lentement la tête du né-loup alors qu'elle semblait ronronner. Elle se tourna vers Stiles. Et Lydia savait qu'aucun d'eux n'allaient appréciait ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Tu vois Stiles. Comme prévu, notre cher petit loupiot a fait des erreurs pour venir te chercher, toi. » Sa voix était féline, presque doucereuse alors que les loups grognaient encore plus. Elle donnait des frissons de dégoût au jeune homme. « Tout ça... pour toi. »

Allison marmonnait à ses côtés que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il n'y était pour rien. Que Derek n'était pas mort par sa faute. Elle butait sur le mot mort. Encore et encore. Il sentait la main de son amie sur son bras, le serrant à entrer ses ongles dans sa peau pourtant sous sa veste. Mais la douleur et la haine fût bien plus forte que tout ce que la brune pouvait lui dire.

Deaton lui avait annoncé, au tout début de sa formation, que son lien avec la meute était très fort. Ce qui était rare quand un émissaire commençait son apprentissage.

Il avait demandé si cela avait des conséquences et le vétérinaire lui avait dit deux choses : la première était que ce lien, qui commençait habituellement après rencontre de la meute et de l'émissaire formé, allait être une grande source de magie pour lui vu que leur lien était déjà puissant ; la deuxième était que ce lien étant fort, il était déjà la dernière source d'humanisation des loups. La dernière étape avant de tomber dans la même folie qu'avait Peter. Étape qu'il pouvait contrôler avec de l'entraînement.

Ils n'étaient pas allés jusqu'à la pratique, seulement un peu de théorie, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il pourrait très bien le faire.

Il ne s'étonna donc pas en sentant en lui quelque chose se briser. Comme le barrage que Deaton lui avait mentionné, celui-ci qui le séparait des loups et de leur humanité. Les grondements se firent plus forts, plus bestiaux. Et un dernier assaut eu lieu sous un ordre informulé.

Chaque loup se précipita sur le mur de colosse, quitte à se faire rembarrer en un coup de bras, les yeux étincelants, les crocs et griffes dehors, le visage totalement métamorphosé. Une fois au sol, ils se remettaient sur pieds et recommençaient, encore et encore. Hurlant de rage, de haine, de douleur et de désir de vengeance.

Allison, Danny et Lydia regardèrent leur ami puis échangèrent un regard. Une partie de la peau de Stiles luisait dans son cou et la brune put voir le triskèle, qui n'avait jamais été là elle en était sûre, émettre du bleu.

« Prépare ton arc Allison. Ils vont t'offrir une fenêtre à ne pas manquer. »

La voix grondante de son ami ne la rassurait pas mais elle acquiesça tout de même avant de s'armer et de bander sa flèche vers celle qui fût sa tante, ses lames touchants le sol ne faisant même pas tourner la tête d'un seul loup. Elle pu entendre son père crier qu'elle n'avait pas à le faire et qu'il le faisait. Mais elle n'en avait cure, elle n'attendait que sa fenêtre d'opportunité. Parce que quelque chose au fond de son être voulait sa vengeance pour tout ce qu'il s'était passé et pour la mort de son Alpha, qui malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait, ne l'avait jamais mis à mal pour ça.

Les colosses se reculaient de plus en plus sur la Nagual, dû aux assauts répétés des loups semi-sauvages. Celle-ci hurlait à ses mignons de la faire sortir, hurlait à Chris de la sauver de ce qu'elle appelait les chiens, hurlait à Allison de sauver sa tante chérie. Mais personne ne bougea pour l'aider.

Le chasseur regardait ces choses en armures se refermer peu à peu sur sa sœur, ne lui laissant que peu de place entre ces choses et le corps du Hale. Il comprenait mieux les disparitions que lui avait signalés un confrère par rapport aux villes voisines. Kate n'avait pas voulu alarmer ici, chez eux, alors elle avait fait le tour des environs pour créer ces choses. Un mouvement à sa droite lui fit regarder Lydia, elle avait un visage vide de tout expression et pointait légèrement du doigt le centre du cercle dans lequel sa sœur était.

Deux hurlements se firent. Un de douleur, féminin et un animal, lupin.

Stiles sentit le barrage se reformer d'un coup et la lueur dans son cou disparue si fortement qu'il en tomba au sol. Les loups-garous firent de même, redevenant totalement humains, sans comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient quelques secondes avant. Les colosses se tournèrent à l'unisson vers l'intérieur du cercle qu'ils avaient formés avant qu'un autre hurlement lupin ne se fit, les faisant tomber à leur tour au sol comme assommés par le cri.

Allison allait lâcher sa flèche vers la tête de sa tante mais le loup noir – un vrai loup bon sang !- fut plus rapide qu'elle et il bondit au visage de la Nagual. Peter hurla à la lune, un hurlement heureux et de fierté. Les louveteaux suivirent rapidement, sans véritablement comprendre. Mais le corps de Derek n'était plus là. Kate balança le loup noir loin d'elle avec rage, mais celui-ci tomba sur ses pattes comme s'il avait simplement sauté tout seul.

«Tu étais mort ! »

Son hurlement de rage se fit tremblant quand son corps lâcha sous elle, dû aux blessures que Stiles n'avait pas vu plus tôt, trop surpris par le loup noir. Elle saignait des deux jambes et il grimaça en voyant qu'il semblait manquer des bouts. C'était donc ça son hurlement de plus tôt.

Sa surprise ne fût pourtant pas aussi grande qu'en voyant le loup noir changer en un humain qu'il connaissait bien. Qu'ils avaient crû mort quelques minutes avant. Le sourire amusé de Derek réchauffa le coeur de l'hyperactif. Il était vraiment en vie.

« Non. J'évoluais. »

Le né-loup se baissa, les yeux rouges étincelants plantés dans le regard de la chasseuse. Personne n'avait besoin de l'odorat des loups pour savoir qu'elle avait peur. Peter était juste derrière elle, sourire terrifiant aux lèvres, à attendre le moindre mot de son Alpha.

« Chose que tu ne fera jamais. »

Deux paires de griffes égorgèrent Kate. Pour la deuxième fois en un peu plus d'un an. Puis il eut un grand silence où tous se regardèrent. Et Scott hurla d'un ton hystérique, dû autant à la joie et au soulagement qu'à beaucoup d'autres émotions et au stress :

« Mec ! T'es à poil ! »

Les yeux de Derek roulèrent dans leurs orbites tandis que ses louveteaux riaient de lui. Il entendit Lydia marmonner un _mama_ et il n'eut pas besoin de voir son oncle pour entendre ses dents grincer, signe qu'il se retenait de rire tandis qu'il lui passait sa veste. Et non. Il ne fit pas attention à la vague de gêne mêlée d'excitation de Stiles. Surtout pas alors qu'il était nu putain.

Il y avait suffisamment d'atteinte à la pudeur pour la journée.

* * *

_tout va bien ? vous avez vu, il est pas mort longtemps. Même pas un chapitre o/  
__Je fais un petit clin d'oeil à la série, paske bon dieu seul bon passage de la S4 entièèèèère. Et la magie de Stiles qui pop o/  
__On se voit la semaine prochaine ~_


	15. Après coup

_omg j'suis en retard, je suis désolée, me suis perdue dans le temps à cause d'une nuit blanche (beaucoup d'émotions) et me suis donc couchée très tôt pour rattraper (puis aujourd'hui fête des mères, j'étais pas chez moi). VRAIMENT DESOLEE. _

* * *

« Donc, tu t'es transformé en loup complet c'est ça ? »

Toute la meute acquiesça pour lui, ce qui l'aurait fait ricaner à un autre moment, dans une autre conversation. Après le sauvetage de Stiles, et que Chris lui prête quelques vêtements de rechanges qu'il avait dans la voiture, ils étaient allés chez Deaton. En courant ou en voiture selon chacun. Pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas. Pendant que le chasseur s'occupait du corps de sa sœur.

« Et Lydia a crié ? Ca nous confirme donc bien le lignage de Banshee. »

La rousse grimaça, se serrant un peu plus contre son petit-ami et Danny. Elle n'avait pas crié. Quelque chose l'avait fait pour elle. Pourtant elle était sûre que son cri n'était pas pour Kate. Ou peut-être avait-il différent aspect qu'il faudrait qu'elle creuse. Stiles allait se faire une joie à ça.

« Talia pouvait se transformer en loup, mais de là à revenir d'entre les morts... »

Derek grimaça en entendant son oncle. Il n'avait pas eu conscience d'être mort. Il se rappelait de Kate et de ses mots, des tortures qu'elle voulait faire à sa meute, de ses promesses de mort lente. De son erreur stupide et de sa cage thoracique non protégée. Puis d'un rêve étrange où il voyait un loup noir aux yeux rouges face à lui, sur la souche du Nemeton. Tout le monde lui avait assuré que son coeur s'était arrêté. Que pendant quelques minutes, il était bel et bien mort. Pourtant, il avait l'impression d'aller très bien. D'ailleurs Deaton l'a confirmé une fois qu'il l'eut ausculté.

« J'ai peut-être... » Stiles se mordit la lèvre en voyant les visages de tous se tourner vers lui « J'ai peut-être réussi à briser le barrage de contrôle. »

Le vétérinaire haussa un sourcil, non sans un regard quelque peu réprobateur qui fit gigoter l'hyperactif sur lui-même pendant quelques secondes. Les loups le regardaient sans comprendre. Enfin, hors Peter bien sûr, comme d'habitude. Qui en savait trop pour son propre bien. La voix de Deaton fût ferme.

« Tu as brisé le barrage ?

\- J'ai pas vraiment contrôlé ! » s'emporta le jeune homme sous le regard de tous, il voulait se justifier pour son acte « Derek venait de mourir, Kate ronronnait – putain elle ronronnait comme un chat – le fait qu'elle venait de le tuer et que c'était de ma faute et j'ai juste… J'ai juste senti le barrage se briser comme un claquement de doigt ? »

Allison fit un « Oh », ce qui fit tourner les têtes vers elle à son tour. Deaton n'avait pas l'air très heureux de cette nouvelle et elle fût gênée de mettre Stiles encore plus d'en l'embarras.

« Tu avais.. Tu avais un triskèle qui luisait dans ton cou quand tu m'as demandé de prendre mon arc et qu'ils se sont jetés sur les colosses.

\- Hein ? Mais je me suis pas jeté sur ces trucs, je cherchais le foutu cuivre que Stiles voulait. »

L'incompréhension de Jackson fit gigoter un peu plus le jeune émissaire qui semblait vouloir se cacher dans un coin. Lydia attrapa doucement la main de son petit-copain.

« Tu l'as fais Jackson. Vous l'avez tous fait. Sans vous arrêter jusqu'à que Derek ne hurle une fois en loup. »

Ils regardèrent tous Stiles avec des grands yeux abasourdis. Peter et Derek étaient peut-être les deux qui le regardaient avec un peu fierté, tandis que les humains et la Banshee, non touchés par cela, étaient tout aussi gêné que lui. Putain c'était lui qui avait déclenché ça… Il avait dû mal à le croire. Et il n'était pas le seul

« Je savais que ton lien à la meute allait être fort. Mais de là à contrôler toute la meute... »

Deaton reprit l'attention sur lui, au grand plaisir de Stiles. Il semblait pensif. Mais un pensif bien, s'il arrivait à lire son visage qui ne se voulait jamais autre chose qu'énigmatique asfuck. Boyd fût celui qui reprit le dialogue, faisant redescendre le vétérinaire de ses pensées.

« Stiles peut contrôler nos transformations, c'est ça que vous dîtes ?

\- Le barrage n'est pas un moyen de contrôler vos transformations. C'est ce qui vous empêche de devenir sauvage. Un dernier rempart en quelque sorte. Il ne devrait même pas contrôler ça maintenant.»

En théorie du moins, vu qu'il y était très bien arrivé merci bien. Bon le jeune apprenti n'avait pas non plus totalement agit dessus et n'avait aucune idée de comment il pourrait le refaire. Est-ce d'ailleurs une bonne idée de le refaire ? Parce que ses souvenirs de ce moment étaient un peu flous, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment de lui. Il voulait bien essayer si ça leur permettait de survivre.

« Mais ça peut expliquer la transformation de Derek.

\- Il était mort. Comment ça aurait pu l'affecter ? » Le ton agressif de Peter fit soupirer l'émissaire et son neveu. Mais il n'avait pas tord. « Une Banshee qui te permet de revenir, je veux bien, mais un barrage de contrôle ?

\- Voyez-vous d'autres explications monsieur Hale ? Parce que c'est la seule que je trouve. »

La discussion se fit clôturer ainsi. Sur le peu d'explications probables qu'ils avaient. Le loup de naissance se demandait s'il pouvait le refaire ou s'il fallait impérativement que le barrage de Stiles soit brisé. Ils n'auraient qu'à tester cela en entraînement.

Il poussa un long soupir en sortant de la clinique, derrière un peu tout le monde qui se félicitait des coups ou esquives qu'ils avaient pu faire quand ils étaient encore conscients. La jeune chasseuse et le jeune émissaire étaient à son niveau, comme s'ils voulaient tout deux parler de quelque chose.

Bon, pour Stiles il savait à peu près où en viendrait la conversation.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent en chien de faïences pendant quelques minutes alors que leur petite meute montait dans les voitures pour aller à la tanière. Derek souffla et croisa les bras en regardant les deux plus jeunes. Ils se décidaient ou bien ?

L'hyperactif grogna en voyant le regard insistant de son amie et lança à Derek qu'il n'y couperai pas (oh il le savait) avant de monter dans sa Jeep. Il attendit que les voitures se mettent en route pour regarder la jeune femme. Le silence n'était pas dérangeant mais il voyait bien que sa petite – ce n'était pas une louveteau mais c'était pareil ok ?- était fébrile, et nerveuse. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas trop.

« Pourquoi tu m'as empêché de tirer ? » fit-elle par dire. « J'allais lâcher la corde mais tu m'as regardé et j'ai juste senti que tu ne voulais pas que je le fasse. Et tu t'es jeté sur elle en quelques secondes. »

Oh, _ça_. Son ton se fit doux.

« Tu n'avais pas à tuer ta tante Allison.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je voulais le faire ! J'allais le faire sans ton regard autoritaire. Comment tu peux avoir un regard autoritaire en étant loup d'ailleurs ?! »

Cette phrase le fit sourire doucement alors qu'il la prenait dans les bras. Elle se figea avant de le serrer contre elle. Il n'y avait aucun mensonge dans ce qu'elle disait, il le savait. Mais là n'était pas la question. Il la relâcha qu'après qu'elle ne se soit calmé et il la regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu n'as pas à prouver que tu fais partie de la meute comme ça ok ? » Il avait deviné juste vu qu'elle détourna le regard. « Tu as eu des bons souvenirs avec elle, je le sais. » Il soupira, évitant de penser à ses propres souvenirs. « Ce n'était pas une bonne personne mais elle l'a été avec toi avant que tu n'arrives à Beacon. Et tu n'as pas à faire une croix sur ça. Surtout pas en lui décochant une flèche en pleine tête, parce que je sais que tu ne l'aurai pas manqué. »

La brune se touchait les bras, montrant son mal-aise à son chef de meute sans se cacher tout en se protégeant. Elle voulait se racheter auprès de sa meute, parce qu'elle leur avait fait du mal. Elle aurait pu finir comme sa tante si personne n'avait essayé de l'arrêter. Pourtant aucuns loups ne lui en voulaient et elle ne comprenait pas. Alors elle s'était dit, l'espace d'un instant, que c'était la solution. Et elle lui en voulait pour tout sur le moment, dont la mort de son vis-à-vis. Une énergie la poussait à le faire.

« Tu es de la meute Allison. Arrêtes donc te de mettre une pression sur ça. Tu as couvert Isaac aujourd'hui, tu as aidé Boyd avec ses questions de couples, tu as donné tes conseils à Lydia en matière de mode – ce que je ne veux plus jamais faire _pitié_\- » elle eu un sourire « Ce n'est pas en tuant que tu fais partie de cette meute. C'est en étant toi et en aidant à ce que tout le monde se sente bien. »

Un petit hochement de tête timide lui répondit. Mais il sut qu'il avait fait mouche et qu'elle arrêterait peut-être, enfin, de se croire à l'écart.


	16. On foirera à deux

A peine ils sortirent de l'ascenseur que Scott et Isaac se jetèrent sur eux. La jeune femme rassura les deux loups en rigolant face à leur inquiétude commune. Le bouclé lança un regard à son Alpha, obtenant un signe de tête pour signifier que tout allait bien. La meute s'était entassée dans le canapé et sur le tapis en attendant les deux manquants à l'appel. Ce spectacle rappela quelque chose au lycan. Un truc que lui et son oncle devaient montrer aux louveteaux quand ils avaient appris pour Kate et qu'ils n'avaient présenté depuis.

Son oncle pensait de même vu qu'il lui lançait un petit sourire amusé et qu'il lança un coup de tête vers la pièce jusque là gardée secrète.

« Aller debout tout le monde. On doit vous montrer un truc avec Peter. »

La pièce sentait d'un coup l'attente joyeuse d'une surprise. Ce qui fit rouler des yeux Derek. Il avait une bande de gamins sur les bras, vraiment. Des gamins en attentent du père noël le soir du réveillon. Cette salle en question n'était pas fermée à clé et ne contenait aucun cadeaux achetés à l'avance mais soit. Juste entre la salle de musculation (dont il se serait passé, une traction dans sa chambre aurai- wait il ne voulait pas ressembler à Scott) et le bureau slash bibliothèque, se tenait donc cette pièce secrète.

Le petit tas de louveteaux se pressait contre le plus des Hale qui ouvrit la porte après un petit temps théâtral. Oui Peter est une drama queen, on le sait tous. Et ils découvrirent enfin la pièce.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose en soit mais ça serait bien pratique pour les soirées de meute. Ils avaient installé un matelas géant, du sur-mesure, afin que tout le monde puisse être à sa guise plutôt que mal à l'aise sur le sol du salon et, pour aller avec, un projecteur qui donnait sur le mur vide et blanc à côté de la porte - face au matelas géant donc. Avec une petite table non loin de la prise pour y installer un ordinateur. Peter s'était assuré du projecteur, étant ancien informaticien tout de même, et ils avaient testé l'installation pendant que les plus jeunes étaient en cours.

C'était une pièce qu'ils avaient dans le manoir avant l'incendie, au grenier. Quand certains ne voulaient pas dormir seul ou après un cauchemar par exemple. Derek avait juste ajouté le ''cinéma maison'' en plus pour donner une autre utilisation que chambre commune. En entendant le brouhaha et l'odeur heureuse de sa meute, il se dit que c'était une bonne idée au final. Les conversations sur leur futur utilisation de cette pièce furent nombreuses et l'enthousiasme de la petite bande cacha le départ de Stiles, tirant légèrement l'Alpha derrière lui.

Il eu le temps de s'asseoir sur son lit avant que le plus jeune ne ferme la porte de la chambre et qu'un silence relatif se fit. Il n'entendait plus parfaitement les autres personnes présentes dans l'appartement comme il avait l'habitude, dû à l'isolation posée dans chaque chambre, et tout ressemblait à des murmures au loin. Sauf le coeur tambourinant de Stiles, qui se tenait contre la porte fermée.

Le silence entre les deux fut long, peut-être trop vu que le loup entendait Scott demander où était son meilleur ami à présent et le rire des autres. Alors il poussa un soupir, faisant gigoter l'hyperactif un peu plus, et prit la parole.

« Tu voulais me parler ? »

Cette simple phrase sembla ouvrir la boîte de pandore vu que l'émissaire se mit à parler à une vitesse hallucinante. Enfin quand on avait pas l'habitude de le voir vider ses paroles comme un pansement qu'on arracherait vite pour ne pas avoir mal (ce qui n'était qu'une vaste blague). Le lycan ne comprit que quelques mots malgré sa concentration pour suivre le monologue alors il attrapa le jeune homme et le fit s'asseoir à ses côtés, ce qui sembla l'arrêter…

« Je t'ai crû mort... »

… quelques secondes seulement.

« Je ne t'ai pas crû d'ailleurs parce que tu l'étais en fait – genre vraiment mort pendant quelques temps – et tout ça parce que Kate savait qu'en m'enlevant elle te ferait faire des erreurs – je comprenais pas au début pourquoi moi puis elle m'a dit un truc comme quoi je ressemblais à Paige ? » Le coeur du loup rata un battement et il lâcha le bras de son vis-à-vis « Je sais même pas qui c'est mais elle continuait en disant que je te plaisais et j'ai pensé à la pouffiasse de serveuse et ton numéro subtile non subtile de dire que je te plaisais ? Je suis pas sûr de ça on s'en fout enfin non on s'en fout pas si c'est vrai mais c'est pas le - »

Ok. Mention spéciale que Derek garderait pour lui jusqu'à la fin des temps, si le jeune était d'accord. L'embrasser pour le faire taire marchait terriblement bien. Passer l'étonnement des lèvres du loup sur les siennes, Stiles s'accrocha aux épaules de ce dernier avec la force du désespoir et répondit au baiser avant de s'en défaire pour frapper le loup dans le torse.

« Tu fais ça pour me faire taire !

\- Tu voulais savoir si tu me plaisais non ?» demanda le brun en haussant un sourcil. « T'as ta réponse. »

Il essaya de ne pas sourire en voyant le plus jeune faire le poisson pendant quelques secondes mais il se loupa et son compagnon - putain il pouvait enfin le dire – gonfla les joues, rougissant légèrement, à ça.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait avant ? »

Derek avait des millions de raisons à ça. Les mêmes qu'Isaac pour certaines et d'autres qu'il ne comptait plus : le fait que Stiles était encore mineur et lui majeur, le fait qu'il était un ancien suspect pour meurtre et que le père du brun était Shériff, le fait qu'il était jeune et n'avait pas à s'engager dans une relation à vie maintenant, le fait qu'il n'était pas sûr de devoir mériter une relation lui-même…. Je vais pas continuer la liste parce qu'on en a pour longtemps. Mais la raison principale était peut-être celle-là :

« J'ai peur de tout faire foirer. »

Le jeune émissaire le regarda quelques secondes, cherchant clairement à dire quelque chose mais le loup l'en empêcha. Il cherchait ses mots et il voulait être sûr de se faire comprendre, sans faire penser au plus jeune que c'était perdu d'avance. Ce qu'il allait dire, il le savait, ça allait être douloureux mais il fallait que Stiles comprenne. Ses mains semblèrent une bien belle occupation pour ses yeux, tandis que ses doigts jouaient entre eux nerveusement.

« Paige était avec moi au lycée. Je savais qu'elle était une potentielle mais je ne voulais pas la brusquer à entrer dans ce monde pour moi, alors on est sorti ensemble un moment, sans vraiment en parler à nos familles. Mais Peter nous surpris une fois dans la réserve – il disait qu'il faisait que passer mais je savais que ma mère l'avait envoyé me trouver. Et plus tard, il m'a convaincu de lui donner la morsure. »

Il fit une pause dans son récit, reprendre une douloureuse respiration. Ca allait aller.. Un pansement qu'on retire vite.

« Il ne pensait pas à mal, il juste senti le lien et disait que ça serait bien pour nous deux. Une réunion entre plusieurs meutes avaient lieu donc pas besoin de demander l'aval de ma mère pour la transformer et il demanda à un alpha de passage de le faire. » Il entendait encore les cris de la jeune fille alors qu'il essayait de faire machine arrière, voulant stopper Ennis. « Elle n'a pas supporté la morsure… »

La main de Stiles dans son dos ne le calma pas beaucoup mais il avait l'impression qu'un poids se vida dans sa poitrine. Il revoyait Paige, lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle savait. Qu'elle avait mal. Qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Qu'elle l'aimait. Il sentait la douleur qu'il lui prenait tant bien que mal dans ses bras. Mais elle n'était pas là. Il n'y avait que du vide dans ses bras.

« J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour qu'elle ne souffre plus. »

Le poids que Derek avait senti disparaître se retrouva dans la poitrine de Stiles. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi leur Alpha avait les yeux bleus, surtout après avoir lu dans un livre de Peter que c'était dû à la mort d'un innocent. Il n'avait plus à se demander. Et il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la suite pour comprendre.

« Quelques mois après, une jeune femme blonde était arrêtée au bord de la route parce que sa voiture était en panne, non loin du lycée. Je l'ai aidé. Et elle me remercia avec un café. Elle se présenta sous le nom de Kate Smith. »

Il entendit le coeur de Stiles faire un bond et senti l'odeur âcre et puissante de la haine. Mais il continua toute de même.

« Ma famille n'osait me parler après l'histoire de Paige – pas que je m'ouvrais à eux non plus. Elle était là, à attirer mon attention et j'imagine que je n'avais pas besoin de plus après tout ça pour tomber dans ses filets. J'ai fini par lui parler de ce que nous étions, parce que je l'aimais malgré que mon loup ne se détende pas avec elle et qu'elle n'était pas une potentielle. Puis tu connais la suite... »

Le pansement arraché faisait plus mal qu'il ne crû mais il se sentit tout de même libérer d'un grand poids. Il avait la paix avec ça, plus ou moins, grâce à la thérapie qu'Erica lui avait forcé à prendre – Peter aussi d'ailleurs en faisait une. Il n'avait pas parlé de Kate à quiconque autre que sa thérapeute et Laura, qui ne lui en avait pas voulu une seule seconde de s'être fait avoir comme le louveteau qu'il était. Elle s'était même excusé de n'avoir rien vu et de ne pas avoir cherché plus à l'aider dans le deuil de sa petite-amie.

Il ne parla pas de ses conquêtes frénétiques pendant son séjour à New York, de ces personnes qu'il repoussait encore et encore, ne cherchant que du sexe pour calmer une douleur trop forte. Ce qui n'avait pas réellement marché mais il s'était buté dans cette idée de célibataire maudit. En arrivant à Beacon Hills, en rencontrant Scott et Stiles, bien sûr qu'il avait senti le lien. Oh oui. Mais il avait comme s'il n'existait pas. Le repoussant le plus fort possible. Résultat catastrophique vu la situation actuelle.

Derek s'était attendu à des paroles apaisantes, à de la haine envers l'ancienne revenante, à peut-être une fuite du plus jeune. Mais pas à un câlin forcé qui le fit tomber totalement sur le lit, avec ce dernier à moitié sur lui. Pas à des caresses pour l'apaiser parce que - oh tient – il avait commencer à se griffer à sang les mains. Pas à des excuses pour tout ça alors que Stiles ne le connaissait même pas à cette époque. Ils restèrent un moment dans le silence, le lycan profitant de l'odeur de son compagnon, le nez dans les cheveux qui avaient bien poussé depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

« On foirera à deux. »

Stiles eu un petit rire en entendant le loup couiner dans ses cheveux, sentant tout de même un sourire se former contre son crâne. Ouais. Ils seraient à deux là dedans et ils foireraient sûrement. Il fallait juste pas laisser tomber. Le cognement contre la porte de la chambre et la voix d'Erica les sortirent de leur bulle, la jeune femme menaçant les tourtereaux de lancer la suite de Supernatural dans leur nouvelle pièce sans eux. L'émissaire s'indigna et rejoint rapidement la louve pour l'engueuler.

Derek soupira. Ce n'était pas ce soir qu'ils auraient une soirée tranquille mais ça ne l'embêtait pas, surtout pas en voyant le sourire de son compagnon quand il se tournait vers lui tout en suivant la blonde pour rejoindre le reste de leur meute.

* * *

_tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_on se retrouve dimanche prochain 8D_


	17. Le Sheriff

Ce n'était pas rare pour le Shériff de voir une bande d'adolescents chez lui quand ces derniers ne se regroupaient pas il ne savait où. Oh il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir avec le talent naturel de son fils pour mentir puis se découvrir quelques temps après en voulant mentir sur autre chose. Ouais son fils était incapable de garder un secret trop longtemps, dieu merci ça lui permettait de le surveiller un peu.

Il n'était pas habitué, par contre, à voir un ancien suspect de meurtre et son oncle – qui n'était pas censé être un grand brûlé d'ailleurs ?- parler avec Mélissa McCall, cette dernière grimaçant légèrement, une fois rentré chez lui. Avec tout les adolescents en plus. Les discussions s'arrêtèrent quand il entra dans le salon, la main prête à prendre son arme à feu. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander ce qui se passait que son fils se levait du canapé pour lui prendre son arme avec un _Nope nope nope nope, on range ça _et qu'il la mettait loin de lui.

Il se sentait comme prit au piège dans sa propre maison. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Et les mines gênés, mal-à-l'aise et autres synonymes face à lui ne le rassurait pas.

Son fils, son propre fils, lui offrit un sourire réconfortant et lui dit de s'asseoir, qu'ils avaient beaucoup à discuter. Son fils était un diable rusé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il allait entendre.

.

« Attends attends, ralentis Stiles. »

Ce dernier, toujours debout avec les bras dans une position grandiloquente en l'air qui finirent par tomber le long de son corps, s'arrêta dans son histoire de loups-garous, surnaturel et il ne savait plus quoi. La perplexité semblait se voir sur son visage vu que les adolescents lui firent un petit sourire contrit pendant que Mélissa le regardait avec compassion. Stiles, lui, marmonnait que son père ne le croyait pas, qu'il l'avait dit.

« Tu veux bien donner à ton père un peu de temps ? Tu parles trop vite pour qu'il assimile tout. »

John ne s'était pas attendu au son amusé de la voix de Derek. Son fils fit un bruit outré avant repartir dans une phrase à grand coup de bras – Erica faillit en prendre un dans la figure d'ailleurs, qu'elle évita de justesse mais étonnamment gracieusement.

« Je parle trop vite, je parle trop vite, ça semble pas te déranger d'habitude quand j'assomme Peter de – oh. Oh je vois. »

La petite bande rigola quand l'hyperactif comprit que assommer Peter avec ses paroles étaient plus une vague comédie pour tout le monde qu'autre chose. Ce que son père n'avait pas besoin à l'instant vu qu'il y avait beaucoup à dire et beaucoup à comprendre. La soudaine intimité entre les deux Hale et son fils faisait légèrement peur au patriarche Stilinski. Surtout le jeu de sourcil entre Derek et son fils en fait, une discussion silencieuse synonyme d'une proximité et d'une connaissance de l'autre qu'il ne pensait que ces deux personnes auraient.

« Où j'en étais-je ? » reprit le jeune homme « Ah oui. Jackson Kamina, une espèce de gros lézard.

\- Stiles. Tu es entrain de me dire que les loups-garous existent et que tes copains en sont ? »

Le _euh ouais_ de son enfant n'était pas des plus convaincant. Mais il le fût rapidement après avoir vu les yeux dorés de Scott et de la plupart des autres adolescents. Il sentie la main de son amie sur son épaule, comme pour dire_ ouais je sais, ça fait un choc_. Et son fils recommença son speech depuis le début, plus lentement.

.

« Donc chef de meute Alpha ? » Derek leva la main « Beta de tête ? » Boyd le fit à son tour « Ancien Kamina ? » Jackson poussa un grand soupir en faisant un signe de tête « Matriarche des chasseurs de loups-garous ? » Allison fit un petit sourire « Et Banshee ? » Lydia fit un signe de main.

Il était tard, le soleil venait de se coucher et la nuit prenait ses aises. Pourtant John était toujours abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il poussa un soupir en se passant une main sur le visage. Sa ville, sa pauvre ville… Il comprenait mieux pourquoi tant d'affaires n'étaient pas résolues. Parce qu'ils avaient affaire à un tout autre monde.

« Ok.

\- Ok ? Tu es ok avec ça ? »

Le ton de son fils était plein d'espoir. Comme s'il s'attendait à ce que son père lui crache à la figure qu'il n'était qu'un fou et qu'il allait l'envoyer à Eichen House. Ses bras se mirent à faire un geste amplifié – ouais Stiles tenait bien ça de quelqu'un.

« Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que tout le monde porte des lentilles qui s'allument sur commande ? Que ce n'est qu'une vaste blague et que tu as réussi à convaincre Mélissa d'y participer ? » Stiles grimaça en marmonnant un non. « Donc je suis bien obligé d'y croire. »

Le Shériff fit comme s'il n'avait pas vu le regard plein de soulagement que son fils envoya vers Derek, qui lui répondait avec un petit sourire. Non. Trop d'informations pour ce soir par pitié. L'ambiance sembla se détendre directement, comme si quelqu'un avait percé un ballon et que l'air sortait d'un coup de ce dernier. Et Stiles, accompagné d'Allison, alla directement aux fourneaux. Les discussions battaient son plein et lui avait besoin d'un verre.

Il fût suivit dans la cuisine par Mélissa, à qui il proposa un verre, faisant attention à ne pas gêner les deux ados entrain de cuisiner. Combien de fois avaient-ils cuisiné ensemble pour avoir autant d'aise dans une cuisine ? La question semblait se répondre à elle-même. A chaque fois que la bande – la meute – se réunissait.

« Tu l'as mieux pris que moi je dois dire. »

L'infirmière lui raconta comment elle l'avait appris, son déni et son incompréhension. Son impression d'être une mauvaise mère parce qu'elle n'avait rien vu – ce dont à quoi Stiles répondit qu'ils n'étaient pas des mauvais parents, ils avaient juste très bien mentis, se mêlant d'une conversation qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû entendre. Leurs verres furent rejoint par celui de Peter, qui aida John à comprendre un peu plus toutes ces histoires de meute, après que celui-ci lance le sujet.

« Sourwolf, j'ai besoin de tes papilles surnaturelles, ramènes tes fesses.

\- Peter est avec toi Stiles, démerde-toi. »

Cet échange semblait assez habituel puisque le dit Peter sourit à son fils avant que celui-ci ne fasse un pas vers le salon en priant _Notre cher Alpha buté_ de venir. Le grognement et les rires dans l'autre pièce fit signe à John que son fils avait vaincu par forfait.

« Aller neveu » commença le plus vieux des loups « Va voir nos chers chefs qui ont besoin de tes conseils. »

Le ton roucoulant fit grogner Derek et rire les parents de ses Betas. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait mérité pour ça ? Néanmoins, il rejoint Stiles qui lui donna un coup de cuillère en bois sur le nez – pour ne pas avoir voulu venir – et il goutta aux plats des deux adolescents, bien qu'ils n'avaient pas terminé. Voir son fils donner la béquet au lycan semblait être une scène totalement normale dans leur monde. Pas trop dans celui du Shériff.

« Stiles, je peux te parler une minute ? »

L'hyperactif acquiesça en laissant ses plats sous la supervision d'Allison et du loup-garou, qui semblait habitué à cuisiner vu qu'il fit rapidement des réglages pour le feu avant même que son fils ne lui dise. Il fit venir son fils dans le jardin et commença doucement.

« Outre tout ça, as-tu quelque chose à me dire ? »

Stiles fronça les sourcils quelques secondes avant de répondre. Illumination soudaine ?

« Euh.. Oh oui, je suis un émissaire. J'ai oublié ça dans mon discours. » Il continua avant que son père ne puisse prononcer une syllabe « Une sorte de sorcière si tu veux, mais lié à une meute de loup-garou.

\- D'accord, on en reparlera après. Parce que je ne parlais pas de ça fiston. »

La bouche en rond de son fils le fit grimacer. Avait-il vraiment envie de poser la question ? Parce qu'il avait l'impression de déjà connaître la réponse. Le jeune homme sembla comprendre parce qu'il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, passa une main dans sa nuque avec un petit rire gêné. Bon, il ne poserai pas la question au moins.

« Kate, celle qui a mit le feu et m'a kidnappé le mois dernier, l'a fait parce qu'elle nous observait – outre le fait que c'est une putain psychopathe qui voulait tuer Derek et Peter parce qu'ils existent. »

John prit le coup de rancune sans le comprendre, son fils semblait en vouloir beaucoup à l'ancienne chasseuse – s'il avait bien suivit toute cette histoire, bon à raison on n'allait pas le nier. Tuer toute une famille dans un incendie, dont des enfants et des humains parce que une partie était lycanthrope… Quand il avait perdu sa femme, ça avait été un coup dur duquel il n'était pas sûr de s'être, encore aujourd'hui, totalement remis. Alors perdre tout le monde…

« Elle m'a enlevé pour que Derek fasse des erreurs. Parce qu'elle a remarqué » il grimaça « Elle a remarqué qu'on se tournait autour. »

Le père acquiesça simplement, attendant la suite. Ils avaient expliqués plus tôt cette attaque, l'une parmi tant d'autres, et qui avait été l'élément déclencheur pour lui en parler. Parce que son fils ne voulait plus cacher ce secret et voulait protéger son père comme il le pouvait. Le Shériff voulait lui rappeler que c'était au père de protéger son fils mais il savait qu'ils faisaient tous les deux du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

« Et du coup, bah voilà. »

Les bras frêles s'abattirent sur le corps de son adolescent comme si la fatalité venait de lui donner un coup dans l'estomac.

« Vous sortez ensemble ? Je te rappelle que tu es mineur et que lui est majeur. »

Un long soupir passa les lèvres du plus jeune alors que ses mains passaient dans sa nuque.

« Oui on sort ensemble. On tâtonne le truc disons. Mais on n'a rien fait. »

Son fils parla légèrement dû fait que Derek ne voulait pas aller contre la loi ou le Shériff et qu'ils avaient posé quelques règles à cette relation pour le moment. Ils étaient ensembles mais ils n'étaient pas trop à l'aise pour faire de grandes déclarations ou démonstrations d'affections. Stiles grimaça en continuant parce qu'il savait que les loups l'entendaient.

« De toute façon, Derek ne se permettra pas de me faire quoique ce soit avant mes dix-huit ans avec ses propres histoires. »

John fronça les sourcils à cette phrase mais n'en dit pas plus. Il félicita son fils pour sa relation et promit de ne pas menacer le né-loup, qui avait de toute manière tout entendu, ou de poser des questions sur eux. Sa bénédiction, même mêlée avec beaucoup d'appréhension – bordel son fils sortait avec une créature mythologique majeure-, leur suffisait.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la cuisine, le père Stilinski sentit que les loups faisaient en sorte de ne faire aucun commentaire à ce qu'ils avaient pu entendre. Ils discutaient juste ensemble et mettaient la table pour tous. Son regard remarqua la main de son fils prenant celle de Derek pour la serrer légèrement alors que celui-ci goûtait les plats d'Allison. Ce geste parût ne durer qu'une seconde mais les épaules du loup se décontractèrent et Stiles recommençait à parler et à cuisiner comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Alors il fit de même et demanda à la petite bande ce qu'était un émissaire. Non sans se promettre de parler avec l'Alpha seul à seul à un moment donné.


	18. Rasage

_deux fois en trois semaines ! Et oui encore des repas de famille qui m'ont fait oublier que je devais publier ! Donc désolée pour le retard, encore une fois, et je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

* * *

Derek poussa un long soupir en se regardant dans le miroir de la salle de bain du bas pendant que Lydia était entrain d'installer une chaise pour le raser. Il en avait certes besoin, des fois elle se servait de cette excuse alors qu'il n'y avait rien à faire et la tondeuse tournait surtout dans le vide, mais il avait d'autres choses en tête. Comme le fait que c'était bientôt l'anniversaire d'Isaac et qu'il voulait faire ça bien pour son pupille.

Il se fit asseoir par la Banshee sur la chaise et elle commença par ses cheveux devenus trop longs à son goût – soit quelques centimètres de trop. Le silence habituel de ce genre de scène rompu par le vrombissement de la tondeuse était une chose qu'appréciait le loup. Et il savait que sa petite aussi. Il fallait qu'il arrête de les materner, ça devenait glissant quand il parlait de petit puis de Stiles. Euk. Quoi que son compagnon maternait beaucoup la meute, ça les mettaient sur la même échelle non ? Ouais on va dire ça pour la sûreté de la santé mentale du lycan

« J'ai trouvé les journaux de ma grand-mère. C'est un peu codé mais quand on connaît le surnaturel, on comprend de quoi elle parle. »

_Oh_.

Alors c'était donc de là que son pouvoir venait. Pendant un moment, la meute avait essayé de trouver ce qu'était Lydia, pour que la morsure ne prenne pas et guérisse comme si de rien n'était. Puis Peter, dans un éclat de lucidité après trois mois de recherche, avait dit que la famille Martin était une lignée de Banshee. Stiles et lui avaient engueulé le vieux loup pour les avoir fait chercher si longtemps alors qu'il avait la réponse tandis que les autres se regardaient sans comprendre. La rousse avait juste regardé le sol.

« Tu y as appris quoi ? »

Ayant l'habitude des gestes de la fée des morts, il ne bougea pas quand il sentit la tondeuse quitter ses cheveux pour y revenir après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Pas grand-chose qui m'aiderait à le contrôler malheureusement. » Il pouvait deviner la moue qu'elle faisait « Visiblement elle aidait ton grand-père dans des affaires surnaturelles. »

Ce n'était pas étonnant mais Derek fut content de le savoir quand même. Il n'avait pas connu son grand-père maternel, l'ancien Alpha avant sa mère, étant mort de vieillesse avant sa naissance. Il sentit la rousse se faire hésitante alors qu'elle posait la tondeuse sur le lavabo. Elle s'assit sur la cuvette des toilettes face à lui et il la regarda en attendant qu'elle se décide à parler. Cela prit seulement quelques secondes.

« Elle mentionnait aussi les compagnons. »

Il essaya de ne pas grimacer à ça. Parce que c'était un terrain sur lequel il ne voulait pas s'aventurer avec certains de ses louveteaux, et Lydia était l'un d'eux. Mais il n'allait pas y couper en voyant le regard indigné face à lui.

« Tu n'en as pas parlé ! Je savais que tu nous cachais un truc mais ça ! »

Elle grommela des mots qu'il ne comprit pas, marchant devant lui sur ses talons qui claquaient sur le carrelage – bruit horrible vous en conviendrez. Il poussa un soupir. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui hein ? Pourquoi ? Il lui attrapa le bras et la fit se rasseoir, non sans qu'elle ne gonfle des joues pour montrer son désaccord.

« Par où commencer putain..

\- Par le fait que je ne suis pas la compagne de Jackson peut-être ? »

Cette fois il cligna des yeux. Pardon ? Stiles déteignait vraiment sur lui puisqu'il parla avant que son cerveau ne lui dise non.

« Comment tu peux savoir ça ? »

Elle rougit légèrement avant de déclarer que sa grand-mère avait détaillé les liens entre potentiels et loups, ce qu'une Banshee comme elle pouvait avoir comme lien avec un loup. Elle avait juste mis les pièces bout à bout. Il se passa la main sur le visage.

« Écoute Lydia.. Ce n'est pas une information que je retiens parce que je le veux d'accord ? Certains d'entre vous sont au courant, d'autres non. Soit parce qu'ils ne voudraient pas l'entendre, soit parce que ce n'est pas mes affaires. Ton cas et celui de Jackson fait parti de la deuxième raison. »

La jeune femme semblait avoir reprit du poil de la bête parce qu'elle reprit la tondeuse pour continuer là où elle s'était arrêtée. Il savait surtout que c'était parce qu'il en parlait et que la discussion n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Elle posa des questions sur les compagnons en général, mettant en parallèle les informations de sa grand-mère et de ce que Derek pouvait en dire à voix haute. Ils parlèrent des pouvoirs qu'elle avait lu pouvant appartenir à une Banshee et de comment ils pouvaient varier son entraînement pour qu'elle puisse essayer tout cela.

Elle lui parla du lycée et de ses notes, de l'anniversaire d'Isaac arrivant – il lui posa quelques questions pour tâter le terrain et elle le rassura en disant que juste une soirée entre eux était suffisante -, des matchs à venir et de sa vie en général.

« Tu crois que ma mère possède aussi des pouvoirs ? »

C'était maintenant au tour de sa barbe de se faire tailler par la jeune fée. Et il devait faire attention à ne pas trop bouger pour ne pas la déranger. Il profita du fait qu'elle tapotait la tondeuse pour répondre.

« Je ne pense pas. Les pouvoirs de Banshee sautent souvent des générations avant que quelque chose les réveillent, un évènement ou comme toi, la morsure d'une autre espèce. Si des pouvoirs s'étaient manifestés chez ta mère, la mienne l'aurait remarqué. »

Lydia fit la moue mais c'était également quelque chose qu'elle avait lu dans les pauvres ouvrages des loups qui parlaient des Banshee et des journaux de sa grand-mère. Elle poussa un soupir et reprit son travail. Ou anti-stress. Les deux marchaient bien.

« Je vais quitter Jackson je pense. » Il haussa un sourcil « Non parce que je ne suis pas sa compagne, même si je trouve que c'est une raison valable, mais parce que notre chemin ensemble en tant que couple est terminé. Je le sens. »

Il lui caressa le bras en réponse, la faisant sourire un peu, timidement. Cette relation avait eu son temps, avec des hauts et des bas, de la toxicité aussi. Et Derek ne pouvait qu'être fier de Lydia de prendre la bonne décision pour eux deux, parce qu'il savait que Jackson pouvait très bien rester dans son déni et dans cette relation encore un moment. Elle eu un sourire mutin.

« Tu ne me dira pas qui est mon compagnon, s'il est dans la meute, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Nope. »

Un ricanement lui répondit, cristallin, et il sourit légèrement. Elle irait bien. Et son prochain petit-ami aurait à faire à toute la meute, même s'il en faisait parti, si jamais il la faisait languir trop. Parce qu'il savait qu'elle s'en rendrait compte bien assez tôt seule, pas besoin de lui dire.


	19. Brett

« J'y crois toujours pas. Je joue en première ligne. Vraiment. Pas un remplacement mais genre vraiment en première ligne, pour toute la saison. »

Les trois loups dans l'équipe et Danny lui firent un sourire amusé. Jackson leva même les yeux au ciel. Ouais, Stiles Stilinski était en première ligne de manière définitive. Comme quoi, s'entraîner et courir avec les loups étaient des choses à faire pour enfin ne plus être sur le banc de touche – et ne pas mourir quand des créatures surnaturelles ennemies se montraient. Détail voyons.

Toute la meute allait être présente pour son premier match, ainsi que Mélissa et son père, qui semblait bien prendre les lycanthropes vu que ces derniers aidaient son fils à se canaliser et lui apprenait à se défendre. Même si avec ses nouvelles capacités magiques, il s'en sortait plutôt bien. L'entraînement dernier, il avait réussi à faire l'éviter un objet bon sang ! Si ça c'était pas fort, il ne savait plus ce qu'était la magie. Stiles stressait à mort tout de même, malgré que sa particularité soit la télékinésie et qu'il commençait doucement à la contrôler.

Il n'entendit qu'à moitié le coach faire son discours habituel, parce que reprendre celui d'un film, à chaque match, était une chose qu'ils avaient tous, dans ces vestiaires, l'habitude d'entendre. Malheureusement ou non, personne n'avait la réponse à ça. L'émissaire s'accrochait à ses coudières comme s'il allait se noyer. Ca n'allait pas, le stress était trop important. Isaac sembla le remarquer le premier vu qu'il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade. Les mains de Scott et de Danny s'ajoutèrent sur ses membres.

« Ca va le faire Stiles. Respire. »

Il s'accrocha à la voix de son petit-ami comme à une bouée de sauvetage, le téléphone de Jackson contre son oreille. Une partie de l'équipe le regardait comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussée et Danny rassurait Finstock, promettant que son ami pouvait jouer le match sans problème. Il avait juste besoin de quelques minutes. Juste les mots combinés de Derek et de Scott. Ouais juste ça.

.

« Il va bien ? »

Le né-loup acquiesça à son beau-père – il imaginait que c'était le terme maintenant – qui poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait à peine senti la détresse de son compagnon que son téléphone n'ai sonné. Le Shériff n'avait pas comprit jusqu'à entendre le surnom de son fils. Ce dernier stressait à l'approche de ce premier match, son premier match de la saison. Naturel. Surtout avec toute sa meute, son père et son petit-ami dans les gradins.

La foule s'emballa en voyant les joueurs entrer sur le terrain et Derek ne fût pas étonné de voir les filles se lever pour crier les noms de leur compagnons de meute. Cela le fit même sourire. Boyd était plus réservé mais il criait avec elles, assit sur à ses côtés. Son oncle avait préféré voir le match depuis la forêt, ce qu'il comprenait pour plusieurs raisons. Son regard croisa celui d'Isaac qui lui fit un geste de salut auquel il répondit d'un sourire.

Il était plus qu'heureux de voir son pupille si innocent par certains moments. John l'avait d'ailleurs félicité pour avoir prit le bouclé sous son aile et de lui rendre un peu d'innocence perdue trop tôt, bien que se faire féliciter par le père Stilinski n'était pas l'effet escompté. Stiles suivit rapidement les gestes du louveteau et il attrapa les yeux de Derek. Il leva les sourcils en souriant avant de voir son copain faire de même et de se retourner parce que son coach lui attrapait l'épaule.

« Il va bien. » déclara simplement le lycan « Ce match va bien se passer. »

Il tut le fait qu'un membre de l'équipe adverse était un loup, qu'il connaissait ce loup et qu'il ne pensait pas le revoir un jour. Mais il s'assura d'un murmure que ses louveteaux ne s'énervent pas à cette présence surprise.

.

Quand la fin du match sonna, Stiles hurla avec ses coéquipiers à cette victoire bien méritée. Un regard vers les tribunes gonfla un peu plus la fierté dans son torse, sa meute et son père hurlaient ensemble. Derek applaudissait à la même vitesse de Mélissa, ne se séparant pas d'un sourire en regardant les membres de sa meute. Un hurlement lupin se fit entendre de la forêt et il sût que Peter avait tout vu de là où il était, tout aussi pour heureux que les filles et Boyd sur les gradins. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste qu'Isaac l'avait soulevé du sol en criant qu'ils l'avaient fait. Scott se joint à eux rapidement et l'hyperactif finit porté sur les épaules des deux loups qui le traînèrent jusqu'aux vestiaires.

Il eut juste le temps de voir le loup de l'équipe adverse, le bouclé lui avait dit au moment de la mi-temps, rencontrer Derek qui souriait à cet inconnu.

Ne pas être jaloux. Ne pas être jaloux. Il ne s'était pas du tout dépêché pour se doucher puis s'habiller et aller, sans attendre les autres, au point de rendez-vous avec le reste de la meute, son père et Mélissa. Nope. Il ne voyait pas de quoi vous parlez.

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de faire une entrée discrète parce qu'Erica lui sauta carrément dessus pour le féliciter pour ses propres points, vite suivis par les félicitations du reste de la meute et du joueur adverse. Ce dernier ne s'était pas encore rendu au vestiaire et était toujours en tenue.

« Stiles, voici Brett un vieil ami. Brett, voici Stiles, mon petit-ami. »

La gêne qu'il ressenti en serrant la main du blond face à lui, qui lui faisait de grands sourires visiblement content de le rencontrer, n'avait pourtant pas d'égal à la joie d'entendre Derek dire ces mots. Parce même s'ils étaient réellement ensemble, il n'en doutait pas, leur relation n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Juste quelques petits gestes, petites attentions et le fait de dormir avec le loup lors des soirées au penthouse. Ca ne lui déplaisait pas, pour le moment, parce qu'il ne savait pas trop comment gérer mais la confirmation orale envers d'autres personnes que la meute était une chose qui lui faisait du bien à l'instant.

« C'est cool de voir que Dee' va bien.» le susnommé leva les yeux au ciel au surnom « D'ailleurs j'ai entendu des histoires par rapport à Pete' ? Il est là ? »

L'Alpha lui fit un signe de tête vers la forêt d'où le vieux Hale sortait enfin, le jeune loup eu un sourire et alla saluer le nouveau venu. Toute sa meute, ou presque vu que les autres joueurs n'étaient pas encore arrivés, se tourna vers lui pour en savoir plus. Il répondit en haussant les épaules.

« Il fait partie d'une meute voisine, celle de Satomi. Durant les réunions inter-meutes, lui et mon frère étaient toujours fourrés ensembles. »

L'émissaire attrapa discrètement la main du brun, la serrant légèrement pour lui signifiait que tout aller bien. Il savait que c'était dur pour Derek de parler de sa famille, parce que, même s'il y travaillait, une petite partie lui continuer à penser que c'était de sa faute.

« Faut qu'on refasse vite des soirées tous ensemble. » commença Brette en revenant vers eux avec Peter. « J'suis sûr que Satomi sera heureuse de voir comment vous allez. Et de rencontrer la nouvelle meute Hale bien évidemment. »

Erica semblait de son avis vu qu'elle discutait déjà de planifié un rendez-vous, sous l'œil amusé de Peter. Stiles parlait avec son père et Mélissa, s'arrêtant seulement pour faire signe à Scott et les trois autres de venir rapidement après être enfin sorti des vestiaires. Le loup de l'autre meute leur adressa un sourire comme salut avant de filer dans les vestiaires pour ne pas être trop en retard par rapport à ses camarades.

« Dee ne devient pas un étranger hein ? Pas encore. »

Se fût la dernière chose qu'il dit avant de courir. Et Derek ne pu qu'acquiescer. Il n'était pas en fuite, alors il pourrait essayer de renouer les liens avec la meute de Satomi. Ca ne serait que bénéfique à tout le monde après tout.

« Dee donc ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel en râlant au ton amusé de son compagnon. C'était un surnom comme un autre bon sang. Son bras se posa sur les épaules du jeune hyperactif et il les fit suivre les autres qui commençaient à marcher vers les voitures pour aller fêter à leur manière cette victoire.

* * *

_Oui Derek connaît Brett. Me semble logique asfuck et la série a manqué clairement un truc à mon goût '-'_


	20. La bombe

Comme promis après le match de Lacrosse quelques semaines plus tôt, la meute avait accepté une invitation sur le territoire de Satomi. Ce n'était qu'à deux heures de routes et il espérait que ses petits sachent se tenir. Peter et lui leur avaient expliqué les salutations d'usages, les gestes à éviter ainsi que deux trois petites choses encore. La meute voisine les avait accueillie avec le sourire et l'ambiance était plutôt bonne, conforté par le repas qui s'était bien passé.

Satomi était l'Alpha d'une meute hétéroclite, comme celle de Derek aujourd'hui. Ce n'avait jamais été une meute familiale et la japonaise était devenue Alpha en voulant protéger les siens, ce qui était, durant la deuxième guerre mondiale, les personnes dans le même camp d'internement qu'elle. Il ne savait de cette meute que ce que sa mère lui avait dit, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être impressionné en voyant la vingtaine de personnes vivants ensembles dans l'immense manoir de la doyenne.

L'Alpha Ito avait été très heureuse de voir les deux Hale et de rencontrer la petite meute que Derek avait pu former. Elle avait été très contente de voir qu'il avait trouvé un compagnon, ce qui fit rougir Stiles légèrement, qui essayait de se cacher derrière son verre de soda.

« D'ailleurs Dee' » commença Brett qui les avait rejoint pendant la discussion « Comment fait Isaac pour ne pas tuer Scott ? » Le jeune homme ne sembla pas voir le regard paniqué de son ami et de l'émissaire, bien trop concentré sur les deux louveteaux susnommés qui avaient arrêté de discuter à cette phrase, et continua « Parce que si mon compagnon ou ma compagne sortait avec un autre loup sous mon nez, je le provoquerai sans arrêt. »

Le bruit de verre fit fermer les yeux de l'Alpha tandis que l'hyperactif grimaçait. Bon, cette soirée se terminerait bien plus tôt que prévu, heureusement qu'ils avaient déjà mangé. Allison se tourna vers Isaac puis vers son chef de meute, toujours abasourdie par ce qu'elle avait entendu. Lydia lui enlevait les bouts de verre qu'elle avait dans la paume sans qu'elle ne bouge pour autant tandis que Scott avait la bouche grande ouverte et regardait le bouclé, qui quand à lui, faisait comme s'il n'existait pas.

L'odeur d'embarras mêlée de honte du meilleur ami de son petit-frère ne calma pas du tout le jeu. La chasseuse hurla sur un Isaac qui voulait fuir à tout prix pendant que Scott, retenu par Boyd, essayait à la fois de foncer sur le bouclé et sur Derek alors qu'ils étaient à des endroits opposés. Ce dernier poussa un soupir, la main de son oncle se posa sur son épaule avec compassion.

« Je suis désolé Alpha Ito mais je pense que nous allons rentrer.

\- Je suis désolée que mon Beta soit allé trop loin Alpha Hale, au plaisir de vous revoir. J'espère. »

Le couple émissaire-alpha se regarda quelques secondes avant que le premier ne dise à Boyd de mettre Scott dans la Jeep et que le deuxième attrape Allison comme un sac à patate pour la mettre dans sa voiture, annonçant à son pupille de rentrer avec Jackson. Ils allaient se charger de cette situation. La crise de nerf que le lycan redoutait tant était arrivée. Il entendit Peter faire quelques courbettes administratives auprès de Satomi avant qu'il ne rentre dans la Camaro avec lui et Erica. Les trois voitures se mirent à démarrer comme une seule.

Le chemin allait être long.

.

La brune avait le visage posé sur la vitre, ses mains jouant avec les manches de sa veste. Elle n'avait plus dit un mot depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la voiture et personne n'osait vraiment. Derek voyait la Jeep de Stiles devant lui, ainsi que les membres des personnes à l'intérieur qui bougeaient. Les cheveux roux de la jeune fille passaient et repassaient d'un côté à l'autre, suivant sa tête qui semblait faire un match de ping-pong entre Scott, Stiles et Danny. Le spectacle aurait pu être drôle si la situation n'était pas si mauvaise.

Poussant un grand soupir, Derek essaya de commencer la discussion. « Allison ? »

Un silence buté et rageur lui répondit. Il retenta plusieurs fois avant que l'adolescente ne regarde enfin dans sa direction. La louve reprit pour lui, heureusement parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment commencer.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Allison la regarda avec un sourire amer. « Génial voyons. J'apprends que je suis la compagne d'Isaac en pleine soirée avec une autre meute, par un membre de cette autre meute. »

Peter roula des yeux tandis que la blonde grimaçait. La brune ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et continua de déverser sa colère sur eux, comme si c'était de leur faute que cela était arrivé. Après plusieurs discussions avec Stiles et Lydia, Derek avait décidé de parler à tout le monde de ce qu'était les potentiels compagnons, les deux jeunes espérant faire bouger les choses et faire comprendre certaines choses. Autant Jackson avait compris, sa séparation avec la Banshee l'ayant un peu préparé à cette discussion, autant Scott n'avait rien compris du tout et avait annoncé qu'Allison ne pouvait qu'être sa compagne.

Les deux tourtereaux ne remarquèrent pas les regards tristes ou énervés de la plupart des loups et de Stiles. Et Isaac avait décidé, après en avoir parlé avec lui, de ne pas faire quelque chose. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire du mal à Allison. Ce qu'il avait fait d'une certaine façon s'il en croyait les dires de celle-ci.

Elle finit par s'arrêter, le souffle court. Et Erica la prit dans ses bras malgré les ceintures de sécurités.

« Écoute… On ne voulait pas se mêler de tout ça, parce que c'était le choix d'Isaac. » Derek semblait fatigué en parlant, comme s'il en avait trop vu. « Maintenant que l'information est lâchée, c'est à toi de faire ce que tu veux. »

La brune frissonna, parce qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de prendre une décision telle que celle-là. La blonde le sentit et elle lui raconta sa propre histoire, la rassurant sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas à prendre une décision maintenant, qu'elle avait le temps et qu'elle pouvait dire non. Ce n'était pas grave et Isaac trouverai quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'était pas la seule potentielle du loup dans le monde.

Cette phrase fit apparaître une odeur que les loups connaissaient très bien.

.

Vu qu'ils avaient prévu de dormir chez la meute de Satomi et qu'il était plus de minuit quand ils arrivèrent à Beacon Hills, tout le monde dormi au penthouse cette nuit-là. La chambre de Danny, et anciennement de Stiles, accueilli la jeune matriarche qui se coucha dans un des lits simples sans même enlever ses vêtements. Lydia, qui dormait ici depuis sa séparation avec l'ancien Kamina, essaya tant bien que mal de lui parler pendant que Danny prenait ses affaires pour dormir avec Jackson, mais elle n'eut aucune réponse.

Quand la Banshee se réveilla plus tard dans la nuit, elle remarqua presque immédiatement le lit vide de sa meilleure amie. Et elle savait très bien où celle-ci pouvait se trouver.

En descendant, elle remarqua la chambre de Derek et Stiles ouverte, ce qu'ils ne faisaient jamais en tant normal. En passant devant, elle remarqua Isaac entre les deux hommes et des yeux rouges la regardèrent. Un soupir passa ses lèvres et elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, sachant très bien que la brune s'y trouverai.

« Es-tu en colère ? » demanda la jeune femme en fermant la porte derrière elle. Allison lui répondit à la négation, ce qui lui fit hausser un sourcil. « Oh. Alors aiguiser des dagues chinoises à trois heures du matin c'est un hobby ? »

Elle fût fière de voir un air étonné puis un sourire sur le visage de son amie tandis qu'elle s'asseyait près d'elle. La chasseuse lâcha sa lame et sa pierre à aiguiser avant de se mettre en boule dans le canapé. La pièce était grande, bien trop grande. Mais ils s'en étaient bien sorti pour la décorer.

Tous les murs étaient pleins de bibliothèques hors bien sûr celui avec l'immense fenêtre. Un bureau immense pour Danny trônait au centre de la pièce tandis que d'autres, plus petits et bien moins encombrés, étaient à ses côtés. Dans le renforcement du toit gauche, ils avaient fait une armurerie miniature et une place pour les ingrédients alchimiques de Stiles, tandis que celui de droite donnait sur le balcon où l'émissaire et Boyd faisaient pousser des jeunes pousses.

Dans le coin gauche, contre la chambre de Peter et face aux armes, se trouvait le bureau de Derek, simple mais pleins de papiers et de tiroirs pleins à craquer. Puis dans le coin droit, contre la salle cinéma-chambre commune, il y avait le petit salon dans lequel elles étaient installées. La voix de la brune ramena Lydia dans le monde d'aujourd'hui.

« Tu savais ? » Elle acquiesça simplement. « Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit ?

\- Sweetheart, tu n'aurais pas mieux réagit que aujourd'hui si quelqu'un te l'avait dit. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'un de nous pouvait lancer comme ça. Crois-moi, on le voulait mais Derek était catégorique, on devait laisser Isaac seul juge. »

Le nom du loup fit fermer les yeux bruns de son amie. Elle savait que celle-ci ressentait des choses, des sentiments pour le pupille de Derek. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour Scott également. C'était une situation compliquée.

« Pourquoi il n'a rien fait ? »

La petite voix de la chasseuse fit bouger la Banshee, pour la prendre dans ses bras doucement.

« Il avait peur j'imagine. Et il ne voulait pas te forcer à quoique ce soit. Mais pour savoir, il faut que tu en parles avec lui.

\- Et Scott ? »

Lydia poussa un long soupir. Plus par amusement qu'autre chose. Cet attachement entre ses deux amis était stupidement fort, même pour un amour d'adolescent.

« Il trouvera sa ou son potentiel. Quoique ce soit ton choix, cela arrivera un jour. S'il ne le ou la connaît pas déjà mais qu'il ne l'a juste pas remarqué.» Elle marqua une pause, étant un peu gênée de dire cela. « Derek pense que Scott cherche encore, inconsciemment, à se séparer de son loup et qu'il ne peut pas sentir les liens à cause de ça. » Elle pencha la tête en continuant. « Ça a du sens. Peter m'a d'ailleurs confirmé qu'on connaissait une des potentielles de Scott. »

Allison se mordit les lèvres à ces révélations. Ça avait du sens oui, mais pour Scott le loup-garou. Pas pour elle l'humaine. La main de la rousse passa dans ses cheveux et elle se laissa faire.

« Je sais pas quoi faire. »

Elle sentit un baiser sur son crâne avant qu'elle ne soit bougée pour voir le regard de la rousse face à elle.

« Parles à Isaac. Parle à Scott. Et vois ce que toi tu veux. Isaac ne te forcera à rien, même maintenant que tu sais et Scott non plus, même en sachant désormais que tu n'es pas sienne. »

Elle hocha la tête, ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire. Mais au moins, elle avait une marche à suivre. Lydia la reprit contre sa poitrine et parla d'autre chose. Elle parla de sa prochaine séance shopping avec Erica, parla de ses entraînements avec Derek et Peter, parla de Stiles qui se plaignait de ne pas avoir de sexe. Elle parla et le coeur de la brune se calma. Demain elle pourrait faire face.


	21. Méditation

« Tu y connais quelque chose en méditation ? » Stiles souffla la question contre l'immense table, sachant qu'Isaac l'avait totalement entendu.

« Pas vraiment, mais Derek oui. Pourquoi ? »

Le jeune émissaire haussa un sourcil en apprenant cette nouvelle chose sur son petit-ami. Il finit par répondre à la question de son ami en disant que Deaton lui avait demandé d'essayer pour arriver plus facilement à son potentiel d'étincelle. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à maîtriser la télékinésie comme il le souhaitait et non sans un grand effort de concentration avant. Ce qu'y n'était pas une bonne chose face à un adversaire.

« Comment tu sais que Derek s'y connaît ? » Le bouclé posa son stylo, ils étaient entrain de travailler sur un projet de chimie ensemble, avant de répondre à la question.

« Ca m'aide après mes cauchemars. »

Pour le nombre de fois où la meute entière avait dormi dans le penthouse, et même avant que les travaux ne soient fait, Stiles connaissait très bien les cauchemars de son camarade. Toute la meute était au courant. Mais la plupart faisait comme s'y cela n'existait pas pour ne pas gêner le loup, parce qu'il se réveillé généralement en hurlant à quelqu'un d'arrêter. Et personne n'avait besoin de savoir qui pour comprendre.

Il acquiesça seulement à la réponse, ne voulant pas pousser Isaac. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Derek prenait toujours le bouclé à part, après l'avoir rassuré comme il le pouvait au milieu de la petite bande. Il était plutôt rare que le loup fasse des cauchemars aujourd'hui, mais quand cela arrivait, toute la meute semblait d'avis pour un câlin gigantesque dans la chambre commune. Un sentiment de contentement grandit dans son corps en sachant que c'était parce que son compagnon prenait soin de son louveteau que celui-ci faisait moins de mauvaises nuits.

Il oublia cette conversation jusqu'à bien plus tard, quand toute la meute était rentrée. Allison était avec Erica et Lydia, assises sur la table à discuter tout en faisant des comparatifs d'il ne savait quoi. Jackson et Boyd s'étaient lancés un défi dans la salle de musculation, avec Scott comme arbitre. Danny et Isaac étaient dans le bureau pour s'occuper d'un projet en science naturelle, ce qui ne devrait pas mettre beaucoup de temps vu l'immense bibliothèque. Peter était il ne savait où et lui s'était incrusté dans la chambre de son loup, avec ce dernier qui rangeait plus son linge qu'il ne regardait son compagnon.

Se relevant d'un coup pour s'asseoir sur le lit, Stiles sut qu'il avait toute l'attention de Derek bien que ce dernier ne s'était pas tourné. Juste un petit mouvement de nuque, d'épaules. Il aurait bien dit que les oreilles du lycan étaient tournées vers lui mais le corps humain ne permettait pas de telles prouesses. Pourtant, son petit-ami se tourna vers lui tout de même, faisant sourire le plus jeune à ce geste.

« Isaac m'a dit que tu t'y connaissais en méditation. » Le loup hocha la tête en réponse, un sourcil haussé vers le haut. « Tu pourrais m'initier ? Deaton pense que ça m'aiderai pour mon potentiel. Non pas que je sois sûr d'y arriver vu mon TDAH mais j'peux toujours essayer non ? »

Il était peu hésitant, voire même angoissé, à l'idée d'entrer dans sa tête pendant plusieurs minutes mais il savait que s'il n'était pas seul, cela irait mieux. Derek lui offrit un petit sourire avant de lui répondre à l'affirmative. Non sans poser sa panière sur le micro-bureau pour lui embrasser le front. Ce simple baiser sur sa peau le fit frissonner et rougir. Malgré les nombres de petites affections que le plus vieux pouvait lui offrir, avec une retenue qu'il comprenait, il était toujours autant chamboulé par celles-ci.

« Lydia et Scott pourraient aussi avoir besoin, ça te va ? »

L'hyperactif acquiesça, se léchant les lèvres avec nervosité. « Pourquoi Scott ? Lydia je vois par rapport aux voix mais Scott ? »

« Peut-être que la méditation lui permettra de se rendre compte des liens, quels qu'ils soient, et de se rabibocher avec son loup. »

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée dit comme ça. Au moins, peut-être, Scott se rendrait compte de certaines choses. Comme le fait que Peter draguait réellement sa mère, pas juste pour s'amuser au dépend de celui qu'il a mordu. Stiles grimaça en pensant que l'oncle de son compagnon draguait aussi son père mais il n'avait pas envie d'y penser maintenant.

Une fois la Banshee et le louveteau réquisitionnés par l'Alpha, le petit groupe s'installa sur l'énorme matelas de la chambre commune dans une sorte de cercle. Ses genoux touchaient ceux des personnes à sa droite, Scott, et à sa gauche, Derek. Il trouva ça rassurant. Ne pas être tous l'un à côté de l'autre mais connectés dans l'exercice qu'ils allaient affronter ensemble. Le téléphone du né-loup était au centre du petite cercle, plus carré que cercle d'ailleurs, faisant flotter les notes de _Song for Jesse_ de Nick Cave faiblement.

Ils fermèrent tous les yeux, à la demande de Derek, et se laissèrent porter par la voix de celui-ci et le piano. Il sentait par l'intermédiaire de ses genoux le calme complet de son compagnon et l'énergie frémissante de Scott.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de s'humidifier les lèvres en entendant à nouveau la voix de plus vieux. « Chacun d'entre vous doit se concentrer sur quelque chose de bien précis, une étincelle, des liens ou des pressentiments. » Il résista à un petit sourire, Lydia n'aimait pas qu'on dise qu'elle entendait des voix même si elle le disait elle-même. « Ces choses essayez de les matérialiser, percevez les d'une manière autre que juste des sons ou des mots, quelque part autour de nous, en vous ou nous reliant les uns les autres. »

Fronçant les sourcils, il essaya de faire ce que disait leur gourou de session. L'imagination était ce qui lui avait permis, après tout, de fermer le cercle de sorbier autour de l'immense bâtiment de rave pendant qu'ils pourchassaient Jackson. Cela prouvait bien que cela marchait non ? Comment il visualisait son étincelle donc ? Cyniquement il avait envie de dire à une étincelle mais il se concentra tout en écoutant les paroles d'encouragement et répétées de Derek.

Puis d'un coup, c'est comme s'il la sentait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Cette petite boule pétante comme un feu crépitant et qui semblait réagir à sa concentration. Derek dû sentir qu'ils étaient tout trois arrivés à la fin de ce petit exercice puisqu'il continua sa méditation, à croire qu'il avait préparé le texte à l'avance. Ce qui ne l'étonnerai même pas en fait.

« Maintenant que vous visualisez ces choses, essayaient de lier une sentiment à cela, ou bien une couleur si vous préférez, quelque chose qui vous inspire du bon. »

Respirant profondément, Stiles revit cette petite boule et essaya de l'associer à quelque chose. Se fût bien plus rapide qu'il ne le crû car cela lui rappelait les feux de camps avec son père durant leur week-end de camping. Ca lui rappelait la chaleur, presque dangereuse mais protectrice, le bonheur et la plénitude.

« Scott, essayes d'associer une couleur à une relation. Par exemple, les liens de meutes sont blancs pour moi et celui avec Peter est bleu parce qu'il est de ma famille. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Le marmonne du louveteau sembla contenter Derek vu qu'il n'ajouta rien. Lydia gigota face à lui, il la sentait clairement se tendre et se détendre en boucle alors qu'il ne la touchait même pas.

« Lydia, concentre toi sur la musique d'accord ? Pose tes pressentiments dessus, chaque note pour quelque chose. Essayes de démêler la partition. »

L'analogie sembla marcher parce qu'elle poussa un soupir tremblant qu'ils entendirent tous clairement. L'hyperactif savait que son compagnon n'avait jamais eu à faire à une Banshee avant leur amie mais il était fier de voir qu'il arrivait très bien à la guider malgré sa méconnaissance, comme l'Alpha qu'il était.

« Stiles maintenant que tu vois ton étincelle, essayes de la modeler pour en faire quelque chose d'autre. Essayes de l'imaginer à travers ton corps, ressens la. »

Il grimaça avant de suivre les paroles du loup. Se concentrant à nouveau sur cette petite boule de feu crépitante, il essaye de la faire changer de forme. Mais elle resta inchangée. Alors il fit la deuxième chose que Derek lui avait conseillé, il essaye d'imaginer cette boule pétante se disperser dans son corps et de la ressentir, ressentir cette magie particulière.

Les paroles encourageantes du lycan ainsi que la présence de son genoux contre le sien l'aida très certainement. Mais il finit par sentir son étincelle dans tout son corps, spécialement au bout des doigts. C'est comme si elle avait simplement fondue comme du métal brûlant pour couler à l'intérieur de ses veines. Ses doigts semblaient prit de fourmillements mais il savait que ce n'était pas ça. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

Une note plus stridente, venant clairement pas de la musique, coupa cette sensation et la concentration de Stiles. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, comme s'il était propulsé hors de cette parti de son cerveau, et en voyant ses deux comparses d'exercice, ils le ressentaient de la même manière. Il grogna de frustration. Il l'avait senti, il l'avait légèrement contrôlé. Il avait été si près du but de pouvoir faire quelque chose de plus.

« Cette première séance vous a-t-elle fait avancé ? »

La voix de Derek fit relever les yeux de l'émissaire, il n'avait remarqué qu'il fixait ses mains, ses doigts, comme si la réponse était là, sur sa peau blanche. Scott répondit le premier.

« J'ai l'impression.. » La main du basané passa dans ses cheveux, gêné de cette intrusion en lui-même. « Mes liens de meutes sont jaunes ? Comme la couleur de ma chambre ? C'est trop bizarre.. » Le né-loup acquiesça, disant que les liens étaient différents pour tous. « J'ai pas réussi à mettre de couleur sur certains liens par contre. »

La grimace du louveteau fit sourire Derek avec compassion. « La prochaine fois, tu pourras te concentrer sur eux. Peut-être tu n'y mettais pas les bons mots et c'est pour ça qu'ils t'apparaissent sans couleur. »

Un petit sourire fier apparu quand même sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami, parce qu'il été arrivé à quelque chose pendant cette séance. Stiles été heureux pour lui, au moins il avançait dans la compréhension de son loup. Les mains de la rousse passèrent sur son visage avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole à son tour.

« J'ai réussi à démêler une partie des voix, je crois. » Elle semblait pensive mais continua. « Certaines semblaient lointaines et là depuis très longtemps… Je les ai repoussé et elles ne sont pas réapparues. »

Le lycan acquiesça, passant sa main sur le genoux de la rousse qui lui offrit un petit sourire tremblant. Cela devait être éprouvant pour elle mais Stiles était fier d'entendre qu'elle arrivait à différencier les anciennes et nouvelles voix. Cela ne lui ferait pas de mal d'en entendre moins autour d'elle. Les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il soupira, frustré encore.

« J'ai senti mon étincelle couler en moi, comme du métal fondu. » Scott ouvrit la bouche et les deux autres haussèrent un sourcil. « Ca ne me brûlait pas, no stress. Juste ça coulait dans mes veines et ça se transformait en fourmillement au bout de mes doigts. » Sa main passa sur son visage, soufflant une nouvelle fois de frustration. « J'ai près de quelque chose, je crois. »

Son meilleur ami se pencha vers lui pour passer une main dans son dos. Ce qui ne le calma que très légèrement.

« Ca deviendra plus facile avec le temps. Tu devrais pouvoir entrer directement dans cette sensation en méditant d'ici quelques séances. » Le sourire rassurant de son compagnon lui donna confiance et le finit de le calmer. Derek se leva avant de les regarder tout les trois. « Je pense que faire ça une fois après les entraînement habituel, pourquoi pas avec les autres, serait un bon début. Ca vous va ? »

Les trois adolescents acquiescèrent avec entrain. Ils avaient hâte de voir leur capacité propre augmenter.

* * *

_J'aime Derek prof et vous ? J'crois que c'est mon chap préféré de cette histoire o/_


	22. Souvenir

Derek se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur et prit d'une panique qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Le côté du lit où Stiles dormait habituellement était vide, étant en semaine son compagnon dormait chez son père. Ce qui était plus que normal vu qu'il était encore au lycée. Malgré ça, la sensation du lit froid à ses côtés lui donnait un goût de bile dans la bouche.

Boyd ouvrit la porte face à lui, alors qu'il était toujours en nage. Son Beta le regardait avec un petit air de défi, comme _essaye seulement de me virer_, et il rentra dans la chambre pour se coucher avec son Alpha. Bientôt suivit par Erica, Isaac et Jackson. Il se retrouva donc au centre de ces quatre adolescents, le noir contre son flan droit avec la louve derrière lui, son bras atterrissant sur le torse de l'Alpha, et Isaac contre son flan gauche, Jackson juste derrière.

Peter les regardait avec un petit sourire, restant appuyé sur le coin de la porte pour vérifier que son neveu se sente mieux, avant de partir dans sa propre chambre car il n'y avait définitivement pas de place pour lui dans ce tas de loups malgré le lit King Size. Personne ne posa de questions et Derek senti rapidement ses louveteaux se rendormirent contre lui. Hormis Boyd, qui mettait toujours plus de temps que les autres.

La main de lycan passa sur ses yeux et sur son visage avant d'aller attraper l'épaule de l'ancien Kamina pour être sûr qu'il ne tombe pas pendant le reste de la nuit. Il s'endormit pour la deuxième fois de la nuit dans cette position, en sentant la respiration d'Isaac contre son torse.

Le lendemain, quand la meute rentra des cours pour faire leur devoir ensemble dans la tanière, Derek était dans un des appartements du dessous pour vérifier les installations. Il ne comptait pas louer les autres appartements de l'immeuble, n'ayant pas envie d'expliquer à ses locataires pourquoi des hurlements de loups et des choses étranges se passaient dans le bâtiment mais il se demandait s'il ne pouvait pas en faire des appartements privés pour plus tard. Ou les réaménager pour que les invités s'y sentent plus à l'aise que dans la tanière des Hale, ce qui ferait une chambre en plus pour eux (pour Danny vu que ce dernier était obligé de dormir avec Jackson en ce moment).

Il nota l'idée dans un carnet, carnet qui compilait bien des listes de choses à faire, à voir ou à dire, terminant son inspection alors qu'il sentait son compagnon entrer – il n'avait pas fermé la porte. Son carnet finit dans sa poche arrière.

« Hey. »

Le sourire de Stiles à sa simple salutation valait tout l'or du monde. Il fût vite rejoint et reçu un baiser de bonjour qui le fit sourire à son tour. C'était simple et il aimait ça, la simplicité. Les bras de l'hyperactif se fermèrent dans son dos et il passa les siens sur les épaules carrés. Il avait grandi et prit du muscle dernièrement, ne gâchant rien à son physique ce qui plaisait beaucoup au loup. Mais surtout, il avait le corps d'un homme contre lui, plus celui d'un enfant en transition vers l'âge adulte.

« Isaac m'a dit pour hier soir. » Le lycan grimaça dans les cheveux bruns. « Tu veux en parler ou oublier ? »

Derek ne répondit pas, embrassant distraitement le crâne de son compagnon. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait ne pas en parler à Stiles. Il savait de quoi il avait rêver, parce qu'il savait ce qui le mettait dans cet état depuis ces nombreuses années, mais en soit, il ne se souvenait pas. Son cerveau savait mais il faisait l'autruche, ou simplement il guérissait peu à peu, il n'en savait rien.

Stiles lui laissa le temps de réfléchir, ce qui lui faisait du bien. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas froisser le plus jeune en disant quelque chose qui semblait dur. Même s'il savait qu'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur de toute manière.

« Me souviens pas..

\- Ok. » Les mains de l'émissaire passèrent dans la barbe drue, se séparant du corps chaud du loup. « Aller viens, on remonte et tu te fais câliner par ton merveilleux petit-ami. »

Le loup haussa un sourcil, sourire en coin, tout en laissant traîner par la main dans la sienne. « Tu gâches mon image de grand méchant loup. »

Le ricanement de l'hyperactif fût tout ce dont il avait besoin pour oublier totalement ce qui c'était passé dans la nuit. Leurs marche vers l'ascenseur fut rapide et Stiles utilisa sa clé pour passer les derniers étages de l'immeuble.

« Le grand méchant loup en cuir grrr. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu cette veste d'ailleurs, t'en as fait quoi ?

\- Rangée dans mon armoire. Je n'en ai plus besoin. »

Stiles sembla surpris par la réponse mais ne demanda pas pour autant, préférant dire que la nouvelle lui allait mieux et que cela ne gâchait rien à son image de bad-boy. Il roula les yeux au ciel en entendant ça. Cette veste n'était pas à lui, pas à proprement parler. Quand Laura et lui s'étaient enfui de Beacon Hills, ils avaient prit la voiture de leur père et cette veste était dans le coffre. Sa sœur ne pouvait la porter parce qu'elle était bien trop grande mais Derek oui. Même si elle ne lui allait pas parfaitement. Pendant longtemps, il avait associé cette veste à une protection, parce qu'elle avait toujours l'odeur de la meute et de son père.

Mais il n'en avait plus besoin aujourd'hui. L'odeur avait disparu, remplacée par la sienne et sa peur avait peu à peu disparue. Il n'avait plus besoin de protection, il protégeait. Et si jamais il avait besoin d'aide, il savait qu'il avait l'appuie de la meute derrière lui.

Cette même meute qui se disputait dans le salon à propos du film qu'ils allaient regarder ce soir, avec d'un côté Scott, Isaac et Boyd voulant regarder les Seigneurs des Anneaux et de l'autre Allison, Jackson et Danny qui voulaient commencer les Star Wars. Son oncle se délectait de cette petite dispute amicale contre un poteau tandis que Lydia et Erica s'occupaient des chips et autres trucs apéritifs en discutant, sans faire attention à la dispute à quelques mètres pourtant. Stiles mit exactement deux secondes avant de se précipité dans le camp de la guerre des étoiles en sortant de l'ascenseur.

Oui. Il n'avait plus besoin d'une veste pour se protéger de quoique ce soit. Parce qu'il voulait protéger ce qu'il voyait devant lui.

* * *

_clairement un headcanon le fait que ce soit la veste de son père qu'il porte durant la S1 uu_


	23. 18

«C'est non Stiles. »

La voix grognante de Derek interpella John qui montait les escaliers. Ce n'était pas rare d'entendre ces deux là dans la chambre du plus jeune, bien qu'il instauré quelques limites que le loup approuvait au grand désarroi de son fils. Aujourd'hui, par chance ou non, il été rentré tôt du poste et s'était dit qu'une sieste ainsi qu'un grand bain était une pause bien méritée. Il ne s'était pas attendu à entendre une dispute.

« Mais bordel même si on couche pas ensemble on peut au moins faire quelque chose. J'en peux plus moi putain. »

Le Shériff se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce n'était définitivement pas une conversation qu'il devait entendre. Mais son corps refusait de bouger, parce qu'il savait que Derek devait sûrement l'entendre et il ne voulait pas rendre ça plus gênant que cela l'était déjà.

« Tu es mineur Stiles.

\- Oui merci je suis au courant, tu me le rappelles toutes les putains de semaines ! »

Ah. Ce n'était pas une chose qu'il voulait savoir mais l'homme de loi en lui fût heureux de savoir que le lycan tenait ses positions malgré les demandes répétées de son fils. Oh mon dieu depuis quand il tenait ses positions ? Non il ne voulait pas savoir.

« Putain Dereeek... » Il entendit son fils marcher, sûrement vers le loup. « Tu n'es pas elle, tu ne me mens pas. Ce n'est pas du viol, tu ne m'utilises pas pour me faire du mal juste après. »

John fronça les sourcils, son sang se glaçant. Son fils lui avait dit que le plus vieux avait ses propres histoires qui le refrénaient, mais des abus… Rien de tout cela n'était mentionné dans les documents de police et il comprenait que Derek en cachait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il pensait.

« C'est toujours non Stiles. »

La voix de son beau-fils – ouais il pouvait l'appeler comme ça après six mois – était un peu éteinte mais sa conviction était toujours là. Le geignement de son fils aurait pu le faire rire si les paroles précédentes ne lui avait pas données l'effet d'une douche froide.

« Ce n'est pas juste bordel. Tout ça pour un chiffre sur des papiers. Qui changera dans quelques mois en plus, ça change rien en soit.» Derek ricana. « Je veux saouler Scott avec mes histoire de cul putain. Quoi tu vas pas me dire que ce n'est pas une bonne revanche quand même.» Il y avait visiblement une conversation inter-sourcils parce que son fils reprit un peu après. « Même Jackson a des aventures depuis que lui et Lydia sont plus en couple. Moi j'veux ça avec toi merde, c'est si incompréhensible ? »

Non, ça ne l'était pas. Son côté humain comprenait son fils, sa frustration et son désir de connaître ça avec la personne qu'il aimait. Mais son côté Shériff continuait de dire que Stiles était mineur, que Derek était majeur, que ce n'était pas bon et contre la loi. Il fût sorti de ses pensées par un brusque coup sur la porte, comme si quelqu'un avait été poussé contre. Les gémissements à moitié obstrués – putain il gémissait- de son fils parlèrent pour lui.

Il voulait fuir mais le loup l'entendrait au moindre mouvement. _Putain_.

« On attendra. » John n'aurait jamais pu penser que la voix de Derek pouvait être aussi grave et animal. Et franchement, il n'aurait jamais voulu savoir. « Et qu'on ça arrivera » Il ne se leurrait pas, ça arriverait, mais bordel il ne voulait _pas_ savoir. « Je te ferai tout ce que tu veux, autant que tu veux. »

Le gémissement plaintif de son fils en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de cette promesse. Il entendit vaguement des pas, l'ouverture de la fenêtre et le bruit de quelqu'un atterrissant sur le sol. Stiles courut jusqu'à la fenêtre et hurla à Derek qu'il le haïssait. Ce qui était faux. Vraiment faux vu la discussion qu'il avait entendu. Oh god il voulait de la javel dans son cerveau pour oublier.

Le lendemain matin, John regardait son fils prendre son petit déjeuner en lisant un grimoire que Deaton lui avait sûrement donné dans ces derniers jours. Il poussa un grand soupir avant de s'asseoir face au plus jeune et posa sa tasse de café sur la table. Ce geste fit relever la tête de Stiles et lui fit hausser un sourcil.

« Je pense que nous devons parler. » Nouveau haussement de sourcil et nouvelle cuillère de céréales. « Je vous ai entendu hier Derek et toi. »

Il ne savait pas si les joues rouges de son enfant était plus dû à la gêne ou au fait qu'il venait de s'étouffer avec son petit déjeuner mais il le regarda poser sa tête dans ses bras pour se cacher. Ce qui ne servait à rien vu qu'il était rouge jusqu'à la naissance des cheveux. Un grommellement répondit.

« Derek m'a pas dit que tu étais là.

\- Je suis pas sûr qu'il y ai fait attention vu vôtre discussion. »

Son fils grimaça. Il n'avait même pas besoin de voir son visage pour le savoir, juste une tension dans les épaules et des doigts grattant la table pour y creuser son trou sûrement. John posa son menton sur ses mains en soupirant.

« Je ne dis pas qu'il n'a pas raison, parce que c'est le cas, mais je comprends que ce soit difficile pour vous deux. »

Stiles lui lança un regard qui disait clairement _Non jure captain obvious_ avant de prendre une grande respiration et de se rasseoir convenablement. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir lancer le sujet mais il voulait le bien-être de son fils, même si ce n'était pas forcément légal, et celui de Derek, qui clairement avait besoin d'aide pour surpasser un traumatisme.

« Je t'ai aussi entendu dire le mot ''viol''. » Son fils s'agita, détournant le regard et croisant les bras. « Je ne veux pas que tu me dises quoique ce soit, ce n'est pas mon propos. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que cela risque d'être difficile pour Derek de passer outre, encore plus si vôtre situation lui rappelle la sienne. »

Il n'entendit pas le marmonnement du plus jeune mais celui-ci acquiesça tout de même. Sa main droite força son fils à le regarder avant de le lâcher. John poussa un profond soupir, regrettant d'avance ce qu'il allait dire.

« Mais je veux bien fermer les yeux sur le côté légal de votre relation tant que vos appareils génitaux restent dans vos caleçons et que je ne reçois d'appel pour atteinte à la pudeur. »

Il ne savait pas qui de lui ou de son fils étaient le plus gênés par cette phrase. Il savait qu'il jetait Derek dans la gueule du loup – clairement le loup ici n'était pas celui qu'on croyait- mais si cela pouvait faire que les deux jeunes arrêtent de souffrir et de se disputer pour cela, il acceptait son sort de père irresponsable aux yeux de la loi. Putain il était lui-même la loi, ça voulait dire qu'il était contre lui-même.

En se levant, il entendit un petit merci. Ce qui le fit sourire légèrement. Au moins, cette situation allait s'alléger.

.

Quand Stiles arriva au self avec ses camarades, il ne parla de cette histoire. Il n'en avait pas besoin parce que d'après Jackson, il puait la frustration, encore un peu plus que d'habitude si c'était possible, ce qui fût confirmé par les ricanements d'Erica et les grimaces de Scott. Son soupir fit rire toute la petite bande. Seule Lydia donna une petite tape compatissante dans son dos, avant d'envoyer un texto qu'il reçut aussitôt.

_Pourquoi elle ne parlait juste pas à voix haute bon sang ?_ Pestait-il en sortant son téléphone. Puis il comprit pourquoi parce que sa gêne était presque aussi haute que celle qu'il avait eu de bon matin avec son père. Ce qu'elle proposait n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Vraiment pas, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'appliquer. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en voyant sa tête déconfite avant de lui renvoyer un texto.

_Je t'aiderai si ce n'est que ça._

L'émissaire posa le pour et le contre avant d'hocher la tête, ce qui faisait peut-être trop plaisir à Lydia. Il voulait simplement s'assurer d'une chose avant.

.

« Tu aurais pu me dire que mon père nous avait entendu hier t'sais.

Il venait de se jeter sur le lit du loup, où ce dernier se trouvait entrain de lire, juste après avoir fermée la porte de la chambre. Les yeux de son petit-ami s'écarquillèrent, non par son atterrissage digne d'un plat, mais par sa phrase. Ah. Son père avait donc raison en disant que Derek n'y avait pas fait attention.

« Comment ça se fait que tu n'es rien entendu ? T'as des super sens pour ça, pour que mon père ne tombe pas sur un truc gênant. »

Le grognement du lycan fût amoindri par ses mains qui essayaient de le cacher. Stiles entendit un marmonnement mais il fallut qu'il s'assoit sur son compagnon et lui enlève les mains pour que Derek reprenne ce qu'il disait.

« C'est compliqué de se focaliser sur autre chose quand toute la chambre sent l'excitation, ton odeur et que j'essaie de me contrôler. »

Malgré sa gêne, parce que les grognements de Derek en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait et devait sentir en entendant ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu fier. Son petit sourire le prouvait d'ailleurs. Lui, Stiles, arrivait à faire perdre le contrôle d'un loup-garou de naissance. Parce qu'il essayait de rester dans sa position et de ne pas toucher son compagnon. C'était bandant putain.

Visiblement, le plus vieux sentait ça vu qu'il serra des dents. Le petite sourire de l'hyperactif se transforma en sourire mutin. Et ses hanches bougèrent légèrement sur celles du loup.

« Stiles. » Son nom semblait rouler sur la langue de son petit-ami, ça lui plaisait. Le ton d'avertissement ne faisait que l'amusait un peu plus. « Arrêtes ça tout de suite. »

« T'sais, vu qu'il nous a entendu, j'ai eu droit à une petite conversation avec mon paternel. » Le sourcil de Derek semblait lui dire_ vraiment, tu parles de ton père alors que tu roules __ton__ cul sur ma queue là ?_ -ouais il imaginait bien le brun dire ça- mais il continua quand même. « Et il a décrété que tant que nos queues restaient dans leur sous-vêtement, il ne dirait rien. Il n'est pas censé savoir si oui ou non nos boxers vont disp- »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase parce que Derek l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Sûrement mieux parce que ce n'était pas la meilleure conversation qu'ils pouvaient avoir maintenant. Stiles se senti rouler sur le lit pour finir dos sur le matelas et il en geint dans la bouche du loup. Putain dieu merci il allait avoir un peu de contact physique.

Sa indignation fracassa les records quand le loup se leva grâce à sa vitesse surnaturelle pour finir contre la porte. Il reçut un sourire amusé, des yeux légèrement rouges – putain pourquoi son érection avait une réaction à ça ?-, avant que Derek ne fuit, littéralement, hors de la chambre. Son juron fit rire les membres de la meute qui se trouvait dans le salon.

Tant pis. Le plan de Lydia allait être mis en marche dans les jours à suivre. Le loup n'aurait qu'à se plaindre d'avoir un petit-ami diabolique.

.

« C'est quoi ça ?!

\- Bonjour à toi aussi mon loup.»

Alors qu'il faisait une dissertation sur son ordinateur, Stiles ne fût pas étonné de se faire arracher de son bureau pour finir face au loup, qui avait légèrement les yeux rouges. Son corps réagit encore une fois à cela, sachant très bien la raison derrière la couleur carmin. Le téléphone du loup lui tomba sur les genoux et il se mordit les lèvres.

« Réponds. »

Il regarda légèrement l'image qu'il avait prit plus tôt, avec les directives de Lydia – via appel dieu merci. On ne voyait pas sa tête mais son torse était assez reconnaissable avec sa peau blanche et ses grains de beautés par-ci par-là. Il savait que Derek n'aurait rien dit, s'il n'avait pas ajouté sa main qui descendait sous son boxer.

« Moi qui vais me branler ? »

Son sourire ou sa phrase, il ne savait pas trop, fit inspirer profondément le lycan alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, ils avaient l'air encore plus rouge que précédemment.

« Quoi ? On n'a jamais dit qu'on pouvait pas sextoter. »

Derek avait envie d'étrangler son compagnon. Réellement. Mais cette envie était malheureusement moins forte que toutes les odeurs qu'il sentait autour de lui, dont l'excitation et l'odeur de foutre, prouvant que l'émissaire avait bien fait ce que la photo sous-entendait. Bordel Stiles voulait le tuer. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit le plus jeune se lever pour se lover contre son torse, une légère bosse cogna contre la sienne. Non, il tiendrait.

« T'en auras d'autres si ça te mets dans cet état à chaque fois. »

_Bordel_. Il ne tenu pas.

.

Quand son fils rentra ce soir là, après être sorti acheter à dîner, John remarqua une chose qu'il avait loupé un peu plus tôt. Pourtant c'était difficile à louper.

« Fils, tu as quelque chose dans le cou. »

Le jeune homme porta la main à sa peau avant de trottiner vers le miroir le plus proche, suivit par son père. Il toucha la marque entre rouge et violet tout doucement avant de regarder le sol avec un sourire niais. Ce sourire valait bien que le Shériff oublie que son fils avait un début de vie sexuelle, avec une personne majeure et son autorisation en plus.


	24. Hale

Il était un peu plus de minuit quand Derek entendit son pupille se lever. Ce n'était pas rare qu'Isaac se réveille en pleine nuit, après un cauchemar ou non, ce qui n'empêchait pas que cela était un peu trop régulier cette dernière semaine. Quelque chose tracassait son louveteau et il ne savait pas quoi. Cela l'ennuyait mais il voulait laisser le plus jeune venir vers lui, ne pas le brusquer. Alors il continua à classer ses papiers à son bureau, avec Peter non loin de lui qui lisait assit sur le sol.

Ils avaient eu une longue discussion sur la possibilité de rénover entièrement l'immeuble, faisant ainsi des appartements convenables pour les invités et ambassadeurs, sur le Conseil qui ne s'était toujours pas montré depuis la marque sur la porte du manoir des Hale, près de six mois avant, sur la possibilité que Peter aille au Siège pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Cette discussion avait été calme malgré une tension certaine quand le plus vieux avait parlé du Siège.

Isaac ne toqua pas à la porte du bureau, parce qu'il savait que les deux loups l'avaient entendu, mais il entra tout de même de manière timide. Derek lui lança un haussement de sourcil en question informulée mais il ne reçut rien en retour. Il laissa alors le plus jeune s'asseoir, les jambes contre son torse, dans un des deux fauteuils face à son bureau.

« Dis neveu, tu penses que je devrai annoncer à Stiles et Scott que leur parents se voient et que j'essaye de me mettre avec les deux pour former un trouple d'enfer ? »

La question et les informations à l'intérieure laissa les deux autres loups sans voix pendant quelques secondes avant qu'Isaac ne mette à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. La tête de Peter, qu'il avait relevée vers les deux autres, se pencha légèrement tandis qu'un sourire se faisait sur celle-ci. Il ne reçut qu'un long roulement d'yeux comme réponse avant que Derek ne lui lance un regard ennuyé.

« C'est à John et Mélissa d'annoncer ça à leur enfant. Et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir comment tu comptes t'y prendre. »

Il grimaça quand son oncle commença à raconter ses techniques de drague à un louveteau hilare. Mais il le remercia intérieurement. Cette discussion affreuse avait au moins le mérite de détendre le bouclé qui essayait de sécher les petites larmes qui pointées le bout de leur nez.

« Ton plan est horrible bon sang. » Isaac avait un immense sourire, ce qui plaisait aux deux loups. « Je crois que Stiles se doute que tu dragues son père et Mélissa. » Croyez Derek, son compagnon savait. « Mais de là à former un couple à trois.

\- Autant avoir les deux vu qu'ils sont mes potentiels. Puis comme ça, personne n'est laissé de côté. »

Le sourire pervers de Peter fit rire un peu plus le louveteau alors que Derek se mettait la tête dans les mains. Il ne voulait pas savoir la vie sexuelle de son oncle. Ni de son beau-père. Ni celle des deux ensemble. Un silence se fit, secoué parfois par les rémanences du rire d'Isaac qui n'arrivait pas à se calmer totalement. Le lycan regardait encore une fois leurs comptes, à Peter et lui, avant de prendre la parole.

« Tu crois qu'on a encore des pièces antiques dans le caveau ?

\- Sûrement oui, dans le coffre de droite il me semble. » Le regard du plus jeune était étonné (des pièces antiques sérieusement?) tandis que le plus vieux Hale semblait juste intrigué. « On a pas assez pour l'ensemble de l'immeuble ?

Ce n'était pas ça qui gênait son neveu, il pouvait le voir à la manière dont il se laissait tomber en arrière dans son fauteuil et qu'il soupirait. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Il en faudrait pour aller au Siège. Puis il faudrait peut-être que j'en offre aux fées avant qu'elles ne se rendent compte le tribut n'est plus à jours. »

Les yeux d'Isaac papillonnèrent. Il prit la parole sans s'en rendre compte. « Des fées ? Y a des fées ici? » Les deux loups acquiescèrent. « Putain... »

Peter se leva pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près du louveteau, pour rassurer son neveu qu'il savait agité maintenant. Il lui assura qu'il s'occuperait des fées dès le lendemain. Qu'il expliquerait si jamais elles lui posaient des questions sur le tribut malgré la différence temporelle entre eux. Ensuite ils parlèrent du Siège, expliquant à Isaac que ce n'était pas normal que le Conseil d'Alpha ne se soient toujours pas montré et qu'ils voulaient des explications.

Le Siège était le plus haut lieu de la culture lycanne. On y trouvait des loups travaillant à la surveiller l'évolution de leur société, à la protéger ou la défendre en cas de besoin. Voire de la neutraliser par le biais de chasseurs, si une meute faisait trop de grabuge par exemple. C'était eux qui concoctaient le Conseil, qui se formait d'Alpha piochés dans la région où la nouvelle meute se trouvait, qui testeraient celle-ci pour vérifier son bon fonctionnement ou l'éliminer si elle peut poser problème.

« On va se faire éliminer ? » La voix d'Isaac fit presque sauter Derek pour le rassurer mais Peter fût plus rapide et posa simple une main sur un des bras du plus jeune. « Non. On est dans les règles ne t'inquiète pas. Des meutes bien moins fonctionnelles que la nôtre ont passé le test sans problème. »

Un long soupir passa les lèvres du bouclé avant que les deux plus vieux ne reprennent. Il ne savait pas s'il était heureux ou non de savoir tout cela maintenant, sachant que ses amis n'étaient sûrement pas au courant, mais il était fier de la confiance dont les deux autres lui faisaient preuves pour parler de tout cela devant lui. Cela le fit gigoter un peu, ramenant la raison de son tracas en tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Isaac. » La voix de Derek lui fit relever la tête vers ce dernier. « On n'aura pas plus de problèmes que ce que l'on a déjà avec le Nemeton. Peter ira au Siège si personne ne se présente d'ici le mois prochain. Tu es en sécurité ici. »

Un petit sourire passa sur ses lèvres, ce qui contenta son Alpha en vu de la lueur dans ses yeux. Il pouvait se laisser aller avec lui, il ne le jugerait jamais et ne se moquerait pas. Derek l'avait aidé avec son père, l'aidait après chaque nuit de cauchemar sans poser de questions, le conseillait et supportait ses décisions (comme celle de ne rien dire à Allison), il n'allait pas se moquer de la demande qu'il allait faire.

« J'aimerai changer mon nom de famille. »

Il senti les deux plus vieux s'étonner mais aucun ne le força à continuer. Il prit une grand inspiration avant de se lancer à l'eau.

« J'aimerai prendre le nom Hale, si ça vous va... »

Derek et Peter se regardèrent quelques secondes, les yeux grands ouverts. Ayant aucune réponse, et sachant que ce n'était pas un refus mais juste de la surprise, Isaac expliqua sa demande. Le nom de son père le dégoûtait, même si c'était également celui de son frère et de sa mère (qui n'étaient plus présents), il voulait prendre un autre nom mais ne savait pas. Puis il avait réfléchit et c'était dit que celui de son Alpha ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise idée. Derek était son tuteur, il prenait soin de lui. Il aimait beaucoup les deux loups et voulaient, en quelque sorte, les remercier pour ce qu'ils faisaient pour lui.

« Je voulais vous demander parce que vous êtes ma nouvelle famille avec les autres. On peut on parler plus tard. »

Isaac n'eut pas le temps de se lever pour partir que Peter le prenait dans ses bras. Ses yeux se levèrent vers Derek qui lui lançait un regard étonné, plein de gratitude et de la tendresse habituelle qu'il avait pour lui. Le plus vieux loup parlait contre son oreille du fait que c'était un honneur d'avoir le louveteau portant son nom, qu'il était fier. Il fit par lâcher le plus jeune pour se rasseoir et il lui parla de l'histoire des Hale, faisant sourire son vis à vis.

Derek écoutait les vieilles histoires de famille d'une oreille distraite, ne faisant pas attention à la douleur et la joie mêlée dans son coeur. Il laissa Peter continuer encore et encore, remplissant les yeux d'Isaac d'étoiles et d'amusement tandis qu'il cherchait sur son ordinateur ce qu'il fallait faire pour avoir un changement de nom légal.

* * *

_Isaac Hale, ça sonne bien non ? 8D_


	25. Daddy

_tiré post Tumblr stupidandwicked_

* * *

Derek était entrain de préparer le petit-déjeuner avec son oncle quand il entendit les premiers signes de réveil des membres de sa meute. Ils avaient fêté les dix-huit ans de Stiles la nuit dernière, qui comme Allison et Danny, avait redoublé durant sa scolarité (décès, maladie et déménagement étant les raisons de chacun), et on ne pouvait pas dire que cela avait été une soirée tranquille.

Malgré le fait que le lycan avait interdit l'alcool, en raison de la présence du Shériff dans son loft, cela n'avait pas empêcher Lydia d'en faire qu'à sa tête et de ramener de quoi faire un coma éthylique à toute la bande s'ils avaient été humains. Peter s'était ligué contre lui avec la rousse en sortant du caveau des alcools pour loups afin de ne pas laisser ces derniers en restes. Heureusement pour Derek, John avait bien vu sa surprise quand à ça et lui avait taper l'épaule comme geste de compassion.

L'alcool avait donc coulé à flot, contre son gré, et cela avait donner quelques images cocasses qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier :

Un Jackson dansant à moitié nu autour d'une des colonnes du salon par exemple.

Un Scott larmoyant au téléphone avec sa mère pour la supplier de dire non aux avances de Peter (trop tard, son oncle avait réussi son plan fou et sortait avec John et Mélissa, un vrai petit trouple, mais ils n'avaient pas encore annoncé ça à tout le monde).

Une Allison draguant Isaac qui essayait de rester calme, parce qu'elle était bourrée.

Une Erica bien trop sexuellement active avec un Boyd quasiment exhibitionniste (heureusement leurs loups avaient un peu de pudeur et ils avaient fini par monter dans leur chambre).

Mais le pire était peut-être Stiles.

« B'jour. »

Le marmonnement de Lydia le fit revenir sur terre alors qu'elle s'avachissait sur la table. Il sourit simplement et commença à faire bouillir l'eau pour le thé, le café étant déjà sur la table avec quelques pâtisseries qu'il était allé chercher et les céréales. Elle se plaignit de l'alcool et promit de ne plus jamais boire, ce qu'elle avait déjà fait à l'anniversaire de Boyd, celui d'Isaac, d'Allison, de Danny. Bref, tout les anniversaires depuis la fin des travaux.

La bouilloire venait de se finir quand la plupart des loups descendirent de l'étage. Erica se jeta littéralement sur les pancakes de Peter sans aucune forme de procès tandis que les autres s'installèrent doucement. Danny et Allison furent les suivant à arriver. Et tout le monde étaient installés quand Derek posa l'assiette de bacon sur la table. Chacun se servirent dans un silence relatif.

« Plus jamais d'alcool pour loup. »

Le grommellement de Jackson fit naître un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres. Il ne voulait donc pas recommencer à faire du pole-dance en chantant Ai Se Eu Tu Pego ? Quelle déception.

« Heureusement que John n'a pas fait de remarque sur l'alcool. Ou sur quoique ce soit qu'il se soit passé avant qu'il ne parte.

\- Ca va Derek, on était pas si bourré. »

Erica se replia un peu sur elle-même en voyant le regard blasé de son Alpha. Bon ok, peut-être qu'elle était vraiment bourrée. Elle se rappelait seulement s'être jetée sur Boyd et avoir fini dans leur chambre pour faire l'amour mais ça allait non ? Ils s'étaient plutôt bien comporté avant que le Shériff ne parte, c'était surtout après que cela avait la pagaille, n'es-ce pas ?

« C'était assez drôle ceci dit. »

Le regard que lui lança son neveu ne le fit que sourire un peu plus. Et il commença a raconter toutes les petites anecdotes de la soirée, faisant rougir tout le monde chacun son tour. Mais il ne parla pas de Stiles. Ce dernier lança alors qu'il n'était donc pas si bourré que ça.

« Oh si tu l'étais. » Le ton de Derek était sérieux et à la fois amusé, ce qui fit sourire l'hyperactif qui lui lança un coup de menton pour le défier.

« Ah ouais ? Et j'ai fais quoi d'embarrassant ? Parce que rien ne bat le pole-danse. » L'ancien Kamina grimaça et se cacha dans son bol de céréales. « Désolé Jackson. » L'émissaire regardait son compagnon qui gardait le silence, le menton sur ses deux mains dont la cuillère de son café dépassait. « Oh aller dis nous. »

« T'es sûr ? »

Toute la meute retient son souffle, hors Peter qui sautillait presque sur lui-même, ce qui aurait peut-être dû mettre la puce à l'oreille de Stiles mais il était trop dans un état de gueule de bois avancé pour y penser. Il acquiesça tout de même. Derek poussa un long soupir avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu as rattrapé ton père à l'ascenseur pour lui dire qu'il était relevé de ses fonctions parce que tu avais trouvé un nouveau daddy. »

Un long silence se fit autour de la table alors que Stiles ouvraient de plus en plus les yeux en se rendant compte de ce que disait le loup, de ce qu'il avait dit. Puis un immense fou rire passa dans toute la meute, tandis que ses joues (non son visage entier en fait) se mirent à rougir. Le sourire du lycan derrière son café n'arrangeait rien à son rougissement.

« Oh mon dieu…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Peter a dit qu'il le prenait en daddy à ta place. »

Le fou rire général reprit de plus belle tandis que le susnommé souriait d'une oreille à l'autre. Stiles n'avait pas voulu savoir ce dernier détail mais il l'avait quelque peu cherché, en quelque sorte, en acceptant que Peter drague son père.

Il n'avait pas hâte de voir son père quand il rentrerait chez lui. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas savoir si son père allait lui répondre quelque chose ou faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Et il ne voulait surtout pas savoir s'il allait lui annoncer qu'il était relever de ses fonctions de fils parce qu'il avait trouvé un nouveau gamin à dorloter en la personne de Peter. Nope. Il allait s'enterrer chez les loups quelques jours putain.


	26. Poison

Quand Peter laissa glisser son neveu sur son lit, il sentait qu'il y avait un problème. Autre celui évidant du venin de cocatrix qui tournait dans son corps bien sûr. Mais il ne pouvait mettre le nez dessus. Alors il déshabilla Derek pour le laisser en caleçon, le glissa sous les couvertures et alla préparer une bassine et un torchon. Les louveteaux étaient dans le salon, ne voulant pas se tenir trop loin de leur Alpha empoissonné, brûlant de fière et délirant.

Stiles était chez Deaton, cherchant un antidote avec l'aide de Danny et Allison. Ce qui n'empêchait pas à Peter d'entendre leurs voix via le téléphone d'Isaac qui l'avait mit en haut parleur sur la table basse. L'émissaire en fin de formation grognait à chaque page qu'il tournait, ce qu'il aurait pu trouver amusant si son neveu n'était pas entrain d'essayer de s'ouvrir la poitrine à coup de griffe ou de faire un concours d'apnée.

Erica lui vient en aide, rafraîchissant l'Alpha avec le tissu pendant que lycan pur jus retenait ses griffes ou le forçait à respirer. Personne n'avait besoin de nez pour savoir qu'il était inquiet. Lydia l'avait rassuré en disant qu'aucune voix ne criait pour Derek, qu'il irait bien. Mais la douce paranoïa était toujours entrain de couler sous sa peau. Il ne voulait perdre plus personne. Pas alors qu'ils avaient enfin un peu de bonheur dans cette foutue ville.

Il grimaça quand Derek se mit à appeler sa mère, son père, sa sœur, leur famille. Il délirait, ne se rappelait de rien. Il grogna même sur la louve quand il se rendit enfin compte de sa présence pour ensuite l'oublier totalement et la laissant continuer ses soins. Il entendit Jackson dire à ceux au loin de se bouger de trouver.

Ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à des cocatrix, même jeunes. Mais grâce aux connaissances de Stiles, cela s'était étrangement bien passé. Jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles, malgré son corps à moitié coupé en deux, ne cherche à mordre la Banshee. Derek n'avait pas hésité, Peter pensait surtout que l'instinct avait décidé sans que son neveu ne puisse y réfléchir, et s'était jeté entre la jeune femme et la chimère. Elle l'avait mordu, profondément. L'instant d'après, le né-loup se tordait au sol en hurlant, Stiles et Boyd à ses côtés pour essayer de voir ce qu'il se passait.

Peter n'avait pas eu besoin de voir pour savoir. Les cocatrix sécrètent venin dangereux, l'hyperactif l'avait dit lui-même avant qu'ils ne partent en chasse, et ce venin n'était pas éliminé par la guérison des loups.

D'un coup, Derek arrêta simplement de bouger, respirant toujours difficilement et toujours brûlant mais il avait arrêter de bouger et ses griffes s'étaient rétractées. Un soupir passa les lèvres de la blonde avant qu'elle ne reçoive un hochement de tête pour qu'elle puisse sortir. La voix de Stiles demandant des nouvelles de son compagnon était emprunte d'inquiétude et de stress, le même qu'il ressentait actuellement.

Peter se posa sur le lit, attrapant le torchon pour reprendre le travail d'Erica, doucement pour ne pas brusquer son neveu. Il entendit celle-ci répondre à l'émissaire avant qu'il ne pousse un soupir tremblant, sûrement heureux d'entendre qu'il n'y avait plus d'automutilation. Les yeux de Derek s'ouvrirent légèrement.

« Te voilà. » Il essayait d'avoir un ton constant et amusé mais il n'en menait pas large. Son neveu se lécha les lèvres, sûrement pour les humidifier, alors Peter lui porta le torchon aux lèvres. « Tu nous a fait peur. »

Les sourcils du deuxième Hale se froncèrent avant de regarder autour de lui, avec une lueur dans les yeux qui ne plaisait pas à Peter.

« Pe'... » Son coeur loupa un battement. « On est où ? »

Il essaya de faire un sourire rassurant avant de répondre qu'ils étaient dans un endroit sûr, que le loupiot n'aurait rien à craindre. Parce que Derek ne l'appelait plus Pe' depuis Paige. Et que même faible et en douleur, il ne l'appelait plus comme ça.

« Sens bon... » Peter acquiesça avec un sourire. L'odeur de Stiles était présente dans le lit, bien sûr, ce qui semblait rendre son neveu assez docile pour qu'il ne pose pas plus de question. Il continua à le rafraîchir avant d'appeler Boyd. Il sentit son neveu se tendre avant même que le Beta n'arrive.

« C'est ok loupiot. » Il n'appelait plus Derek depuis l'incendie, mais il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas là, son neveu se poserait des questions. « Boyd est un ami de maman d'accord ? » L'Alpha, qui n'avait probablement pas l'impression d'en être un, hocha la tête légèrement avant de simplement se cacher dans le coussin de Stiles.

Il demanda à Boyd de s'occuper de Derek, lui demandant silencieusement de ne pas parler, avant d'aller jusqu'au salon et prendre le téléphone dans sa main.

« Stiles, on a un problème.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

La voix de l'émissaire avait monté de quelques octaves mais Peter n'y prêta pas attention.

« Derek n'a.. » Il grimaça, ne sachant pas comment annoncer la chose. « Il est mentalement touché. » Toute la meute, dont ceux aux téléphones, eurent un hoquet de panique. « Il a régressé. »

Un silence apparu au bout du téléphone alors qu'il entendait les petits de son neveu présents avec lui commencer à marmonner entre eux. Stiles reprit finalement la parole.

« Quand ? Il est à quelle époque ?

\- Avant… Avant Paige. »

Un long soupir passa les lèvres de Stiles. Peter n'était pas étonné qu'il comprenne, il se doutait bien que Derek lui avait parlé de tout ça avant de se jeter à l'eau pour sortir avec le plus jeune. Parce qu'il avait ses problèmes de confiance et ses peurs. Il fût cependant surpris d'entendre Deaton.

« Le venin s'amoindrit. Il ne marche pas correctement.

\- Comment ça ? » Il fronçait les sourcils, parce que de son point de vu, le venin marchait un poil trop bien. « Il vient à peine d'arrêter de se tuer à coup de griffes, il ne se rappelle plus de presque quinze ans de vie et vous me dîtes que ça ne marche pas correctement ?

\- Il ne devrait pas se rappeler de quoique ce soit. Quelque chose retient son inconscient et son corps se bat contre le venin. »

Peter n'aimait pas du tout l'émerveillement dans la voix du vétérinaire. Stiles semblait penser de même vu qu'il grognait légèrement. Mais le compagnon de son neveu lui assura qu'il arrivait, avec la recette d'antidote qu'ils avaient enfin trouver. Il hocha la tête avant de répondre à l'affirmation, oubliant un instant que l'hyperactif n'était pas avec lui. Il rendit son téléphone à Isaac avant de lui caresser les cheveux, donnant un peu de réconfort au pupille de Derek, puis il retourna à la chambre de ce dernier.

Boyd resta avec lui pendant un moment, s'occupant toujours d'humidifier l'Alpha pour essayer de baisser sa fièvre, tandis que le vieux loup racontait des vieilles histoires de meute, ce dont son neveu raffolait quand il était bien plus jeune. Les louveteaux eurent des rires nerveux à certaines parties de l'histoire, écoutant malgré eux, pour se rassurer en écoutant la respiration régulière de leur chef de meute.

Quand Stiles arriva avec Danny et Allison, il appela le noir pour l'aider avec les plantes, en passant loin de la chambre de Derek pour rejoindre le bureau. Les deux humains allèrent avec les loups et la Banshee, au salon, qui suivait les histoires jusque là parce que Jackson lui répétait doucement. Il ne fût pas surprit pas la tension soudaine de son neveu mais il le calma rapidement en lui parlant.

« Où est maman ?

\- Elle n'est pas là loupiot. »

Il essaya d'avoir une voix douce, pour ne pas avoir une question de plus, parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait bien répondre sans que le jeune Hale n'entende son coeur mentir pour lui. Mais cela ne suffit pas.

« Pourquoi elle est pas là ?

\- Elle est… Elle est en voyage. »

Il retient le dans l'au-delà qu'il voulait dire, pour que sa phrase ne paraisse pas à un mensonge. Il fût très soulagé de voir Boyd revenir avec un verre d'une couleur des plus étranges, certes, mais qui soignerait son neveu. Peter le fit boire, lentement, avant de lui dire de dormir, qu'ils continueraient de parler demain et que tout irait bien. Derek s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Ils restèrent pourtant là, dans le salon, pendant plusieurs heures avant de Boyd ne les envois tous se coucher au allant tour de quatre heure du matin. Leur Alpha dormait, ils n'avaient plus besoin de veiller sur la tanière et sur lui. Tout irait bien le lendemain matin mais pour cela, il fallait que tout le monde dorme. Peter essaya vainement de ne pas sourire en voyant le jeune homme prendre entièrement en main son rôle de Beta de tête.

.

Quand Derek se réveilla le lendemain, il avait la tête dans le torse de son compagnon. Il n'avait aucune envie de bouger et vu les courbatures qu'il avait (il avait des courbatures, c'était déjà mauvais signe) il ne pouvait pas se lever sans que son corps ne hurle contre lui. Alors il resta là, essayant de savoir comment il était arrivé ici quand la dernière image qu'il avait été la forêt et les cadavres de ces dragon-serpent-coq européens (Pourquoi d'ailleurs des bestioles d'autre régions du monde venaient hein ? Est-ce qu'il allait les faire chier chez eux lui?).

Cela lui revint peu à peu. Et il grimaça en se cachant encore plus dans le torse sous lui. Qui couina légèrement.

« Désolé.. »

Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotement mais Stiles lui répondit par un geste de main aléatoire, il en avait tellement, avant de se mettre à caresser les cheveux de son loup.

« Tu vas mieux ? » Il hocha simplement la tête avant de se mettre à la même hauteur que son compagnon, celui-ci sourit. « Bien, parce que je veux te frapper pour la peur que tu m'as fait. » Il grimaça une nouvelle fois. « Mais avant je veux des câlins. »

Derek ne se fit pas prier et attrapa l'émissaire dans ses bras, laissant ce dernier monter sur lui pour s'en servir de matelas. Il rit légèrement, ne recevant qu'un t'es confortable avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent paresseusement. Les baisers continuèrent et changèrent lentement. Ils devinrent plus langoureux, plus sensuels, plus quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment expérimenté malgré la majorité toute nouvelle de Stiles.

Il entendit le plus jeune gémir dans sa bouche, le faisant grogner avant que ses mains ne partent en quête de connaître, une fois de plus, toute la peau blanche et parsemée de graines de beautés. Celles de l'hyperactif lui attrapaient les cheveux, la nuque ou la hanche, selon les instants, les baisers et les envies de leur possesseur.

Leurs hanches se rencontrèrent plus franchement, douloureusement même tandis que les mains du loup essayaient tant bien que mal de diriger celles du plus jeune. Ce dernier gémit un peu plus fort, l'obligeant à lâcher la bouche de l'Alpha.

« S'il te pl-

\- Hey Derek co- OUAH PARDON. »

La tête de Derek retomba sur son coussin à l'intrusion plus que brutale de Scott. Ce dernier resta planté là, les joues rouges d'embarras parce qu'il savait qu'il venait de les déranger dans quelque chose. Le loup n'essaya pas de calmer Stiles qui tremblait sur lui, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Il essaya simplement de baiser son ouïe avant l'éclatement. Qui ne tarda pas.

« OH MON DIEU SCOTT JE VAIS TE TUER. »

Toujours en caleçon, Stiles sauta hors du lit pour poursuivre ce qui lui servait de faux frère pendant que toute la meute (ah ils étaient tous réveillés, heureux de le savoir) riaient de la course du loup. Derek poussa un long soupir, essayant de calmer sa putain d'érection tandis que son oncle s'appuyait contre sa porte.

« Si proche neveu… Si proche. »

A l'instant, il se demanda s'il ne voulait pas courser son oncle mais il grogna simplement, les yeux luisants de rouge. Ce qui fit rire Peter avant qu'il ne retourne en cuisine.

* * *

_sorry i'm late ! j'étais pas du tout chez moi hier et je suis rentrée tard ! J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira anyway_


	27. Le Siège

Il se sentait bien là, dans les bras de son loup, à l'embrasser encore et encore, oubliant totalement le monde autour d'eux, oubliant la meute qui pouvait très bien les espionner si elle voulait, oubliant tout ce qui n'était les lèvres douces cachées dans une barbe drue, tout ce qui n'était pas l'Alpha sous lui qui s'agrippait à lui comme s'il était la plus douce des friandises. Ce que Derek devait sûrement penser d'ailleurs.

Puis c'est comme s'il avait reçu une douche froide. Il se figea dans les bras du loup, seulement quelques secondes mais qui inquiétèrent le lycan. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander quoique ce soit que Stiles s'était précipité hors de la chambre. Il l'appela, le suivant hors de la chambre sous le regard étonné de toute la meute.

L'hyperactif ouvrit la porte du bureau avec fracas, faisant sursauter Peter qui l'avait pourtant entendu courir vers lui. Il ne prit pas le temps de répondre au loup qui s'était levé, inquiet par son attitude, et ouvrit l'application sur l'ordinateur de Danny pour voir les caméras. C'était bien ça, un émissaire avait baissé la garde du bâtiment pour faire rentrer un groupe de personne. Il jura, levant la tête pour voir Derek à la porte du bureau et lui lança un regard alarmé. Il n'avait rien à dire parce que l'Alpha le sentit aussi, il le vit au petit mouvement de tête et à celui des narines se dilatants légèrement. Le grognement fût long et glacé mais le lycan se calma rapidement.

« On descend en bas. Lydia, Boyd, Isaac, Allison avec moi. »

Stiles et Peter ne se firent pas prier pour suivre le loup vers l'ascenseur, rapidement suivit par les quatre autres membres de la meute. La descente parût longue malgré les paroles du plus vieux des Hale disant que c'était sûrement le Conseil, qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Derek fût le premier à sortir de l'ascenseur, rapidement suivit par les autres. Devant les boîtes aux lettres, où depuis le temps, le nom de tous les membres de la meute étaient notés, se trouvait cinq loups et une émissaire.

Derek reconnu deux loups. Deucalion, l'aveugle qui se tenait au bras de l'émissaire, un vieil ami de sa mère avec qui elle avait fini par se disputer à cause du pouvoir. Et Ennis, le loup avait mordu Paige sur la demande de Peter, ce dernier se cacha légèrement le visage en voyant le né-loup.

« Alpha Hale, nous sommes nommés par le Siège pour vérifier que votre meute soit aux normes de la culture lycanthrope. »

Derek montra légèrement sa nuque, bientôt suivit par sa meute. Le signe de salut et de soumission fût vite reprit par les six autres personnes.

« Je suis le dirigeant de l'investigation, Alpha Deucalion. Nous sommes désolé d'entré dans votre tanière de cette façon mais nous avons eu quelques soucis à pénétrer l'enceinte du bâtiment la dernière fois que nous avons voulu venir.

\- Vous m'en voyez désolé Alpha Deucalion. »

Il essaya de cacher sa fierté, mais Stiles ne le fit aucunement, il avait mit beaucoup de temps à réarranger les barrières pour qu'elles soient bien plus efficaces. Il était très heureux de savoir que cela avait parfaitement marché et qu'ils leur avait fallu un émissaire pour passer. Et très content de voir qu'il, comme prévu, sentait la pénétration du cercle de magie.

« Ne le soyez pas. Cela montre que votre émissaire est très compétent. Deaton j'imagine ?

\- Non. Il a prit sa retraite après avoir formé le jeune homme qui se trouve à ma droite.

\- Émissaire Stilinski Alpha Deucalion. »

Stiles essaya de pousser sa magie un peu plus vers les loups, pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient pas de mauvaises intentions mais il fût rapidement arrêté par une autre magie. Il lança un regard à Morell (la psychologue scolaire était une émissaire putain y en avait combien qui cachait leur jeu dans cette ville?) qui lui fit un petit sourire bienveillant.

Les présentations continuèrent. Deucalion présenta les jumeaux, Alphas communs d'une meute non loin de Los Angeles, Ennis, Alpha d'une meute voisine à celle de Satomi et Kali, Alpha d'une meute près de Sacramento. Derek fit rapidement le tour, Boyd son Beta de tête, Peter sa main gauche, Lydia la Banshee, Stiles son émissaire, Isaac son pupille puis Allison, matriarche de la famille Argent.

« Argent ? » Deucalion haussa un sourcil par dessus de ses lunettes « J'imagine que cela règle la question de leur présence sur vôtre territoire. Mademoiselle, pouvez-vous me dire vos relations avec l'Alpha Hale ?

\- Ma famille et moi-même avons un traité de paix et d'entraide avec la meute Hale, dont je fais partie. »

Un sentiment de contentement rempli Derek. Parce que Allison, sa petite chasseuse, avait dit cela sans ne plus y croire, avec un conviction qui venait de ses tripes. Elle semblait enfin y croire, enfin savoir que oui, elle en faisait partie, malgré les erreurs qu'elle avait pu faire avant. Il en avait fallu du temps.

« Nous devons vérifier votre tanière, je suis censé avoir ce rôle mais avec mes yeux cela est compromis. Cela ne vous dérange pas que les jumeaux le fassent à ma place Alpha Hale ?

\- Aucunement. Boyd, peux tu leur montrer s'il te plaît ? »

Le Beta hocha la tête avant de prier les deux Alphas de le suivre. Ils avaient son âge, ne semblaient pas véritablement terrifiant et apte au rôle qu'il voyait d'Alpha mais ils dégageaient le même pouvoir que Derek. Les personnes dans le hall attendirent que Boyd et les jumeaux n'arrivent en haut avant de reprendre la discussion.

« Nous avons déjà tester plusieurs fois vos manières de combattre » Les deux lycans de naissances froncèrent les sourcils à ça. « Kali ma chère, quand as tu pensé ? Après tout tu es celle qui s'occupe de cela.

\- Ce n'était pas mauvais. Ils ont une bonne dynamique, leur émissaire est efficace. L'Alpha Hale fonce peut-être un peu trop vite au devant pour protéger sa meute mais ce n'est qu'une chose à travailler.

\- Attendez, vous nous avez testé ? »

La question de Stiles fit sourire la louve de façon carnassière. C'était donc pour ça qu'il y avait eu des cocatrix. Elles ne migraient pas vers les Etats-Unis et pourtant ils avaient dû en combattre. Et Derek en avait fait les frais.

« Bien sûr, c'est une étape. Nous devons savoir si vous savez protéger vôtre territoire, de créature venues de nuls part ou d'outre tombe. »

Un frisson morbide passa dans le corps de Derek à cette dernière information. Son compagnon ne réagit pas de la même façon. Il allait s'élancer vers Kali quand il fut arrêter par le loup et Isaac, mais sa colère et sa haine étaient toujours aussi puissante dans l'air.

« Vous avez réanimé Kate !

\- Bien sûr. » La suffisance dans la voix de Deucalion ne plu pas à Stiles qui sentait sa magie aux bouts de ses doigts. « Nous devons savoir si un Alpha peut vaincre ses vieux démons avant de se permettre de vouloir gérer ceux de ses Betas. Qu'en as tu pensé Ennis ?

\- Pas assez préparé comme assaut. L'Alpha Hale est d'ailleurs mort quelques minutes mais cela s'est bien terminé donc je dirai que c'est dans la moyenne. »

Savoir qu'Ennis était derrière cette fanfaronnade rendit l'hyperactif encore plus furieux. Derek avait dû tuer sa première petite-amie par sa faute, sa première compagne potentielle. Il était tombé dans le piège de Kate par sa faute.

« Pourquoi cette haine Emissaire Stilinksi ? Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis, nous sommes simplement venus juger vos aptitudes. »

Il lança un regard vers son compagnon, qui lui fit un signe de tête. Cela ne calma pas Stiles mais il expulsa sa magie dans la main droite avant de l'envoyer dans le sol. Morell parût surprise à cela mais ne dit rien.

« Je suis heureux de voir que vous saviez évacuer votre colère Emissaire Stilinski. » Ce dernier grogna légèrement. « Nous en venons donc à la fin de cet entretien il me semble. Ai-je oublier quelque chose Kali ?

\- La question des compagnons. »

\- Ah oui ! » Derek était blasé, sérieusement, c'était dans l'entretien ça ? « Vos Betas sont bien au courant de cela ? »

\- Ils le sont, certains ont encore un peu de mal à voir les liens mais ils y travaillent.

\- Des revendications ? »

Derek aurait voulu grimacer parce qu'il trouvait la question un peu trop personnelle pour sa meute mais répondit tout de même.

« Une seule. »

Il senti l'intérêt de Stiles à cette question mais il fût heureux de le voir ne pas poser de question. Parce que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de parlé de ça. Il en avait parlé à Erica et Boyd parce qu'il avait vu le début de parade instinctive, il avait essayé de faire abstraction quand ses deux Betas s'étaient revendiqués lors d'une nuit où il était encore debout à vérifier les factures, il avait été fier d'eux quand ils étaient venus lui dire qu'ils étaient officiellement aux lupins un couple (même si son nez le sentait déjà et qu'il l'avait plus ou moins ressenti dû à son état conscient).

Le bruit de l'ascenseur fût le seul pendant un petit moment, Boyd le rejoint rapidement tandis que les deux Alphas rejoignirent Deucalion qui pencha la tête en question muette.

« C'est très convenable. Une chambre par couple et une chambre pour ceux qui ne le sont pas. Celle de l'Alpha Hale et de sa main gauche sont juste à côté de l'entrée, celles des Betas sont à l'étage. Il y a une chambre pour les invités mais le Beta de tête Boyd nous a parlé des projets d'aménagements à venir de certains appartements dans l'immeuble pour les visites de meutes voisines.

\- C'est très bien. Merci beaucoup Alpha Ethan, Alpha Aiden. » Deucalion se tourna vers Derek. « Et bien Alpha Hale, nôtre investigation s'arrête ici. Vous aurez bientôt des nouvelles du Siège. Une bonne journée à vous. »

Le même signe de salut et de soumission passèrent entre les nombreuses personnes avant que Morell n'ouvre à nouveau le passage, donnant encore cette sensation affreuse dans le corps de Stiles, et qu'ils ne partent tous.

« Et bien cela s'est bien passé. » déclara Peter en regardant ses ongles. Il releva la tête en même temps que les autres loups en entendant le hurlement d'Ennis. Tous se tournèrent vers Stiles.

« Quoi ? » Derek fronça les sourcils et l'émissaire se mit à parler avec ses bras. « J'ai juste fait en sorte qu'un trou se forme sous ses pieds, rien de bien grave ! Il se remettra de sa jambe cassée en un rien de temps ! »

Il aurait voulu s'énerver. Vraiment. Mais que Stiles fasse du mal à Ennis était plaisant. Surtout en sachant qu'il le faisait parce qu'il ne supportait pas que l'autre Alpha ai tourmenté son loup.

* * *

_j'vous avoue que j'aime pas ce chap .-._


	28. Lessive

La lessive était la seule corvée que les deux lycans ne laissaient pas la meute faire. Les adolescents faisaient des tours de vaisselles, aidaient à la cuisine et au ménage. Mais la lessive était exclue à tous.

Tout simplement parce qu'une fois, Derek avait demandé aux garçons de le faire pendant que lui et Peter étaient en rendez-vous avec des investisseurs. Cela avait suffit d'une fois pour que les jeunes hommes s'amusent à comparer la lingerie de leur (ex) petites-amies respectives et se battre dans la buanderie. C'était Erica, alertée par le son, qui les avaient trouvés. Mais Lydia les avaient simplement stoppé par un cri (après avoir prévenu la blonde de ce dernier).

Depuis, les garçons dont Danny, Stiles et Boyd qui n'avaient soit pas essayé de calmer les trois autres, soit avaient participé pour protéger l'honneur de sa compagne (ce dont à quoi la louve lui avait lancé un regard blasé), n'avaient plus le droit de toucher aux vêtements une fois ceux-ci dans la panière à la linge.

Pour les filles, cela avaient été une autre histoire. Disons simplement que le sol avait dû être refait pour cause d'inondation.

Derek se retrouvait donc avec ses trois panières tous les trois jours, faisant des tours avec son oncle, pour faire la lessive. Stiles essayait d'aider, ainsi que Danny, en lui apportant le linge qu'ils avaient trouvés sous les lits ou sur un meuble au hasard (il ne voulait pas savoir comment le caleçon d'Isaac avait fini sur le haut d'une des bibliothèques du bureau par exemple). Les filles l'aidaient à faire le tri dans les vêtements et à les plier une fois séchés. Mais pour ce qui était de faire tourner les machines, faire le tri du blanc et des couleurs ou celui des matières fragiles ou non, c'était le travail des deux loups de naissances.

Aujourd'hui faisait exception à la règle, parce qu'ils devaient rencontrer à nouveau des investisseurs pour l'immeuble, emmenant avec eux Isaac devenu officiellement un Hale le mois dernier (ce qui avait été fêté à grand coups d'alcools et de joies) afin qu'il rencontre le monde qu'il allait devoir, de temps en temps, connaître et apprendre.

Toute la petite meute était très fière et heureuse de voir le bouclé devenir de plus en confiant, ne sursautant plus en entendant un ''M. Lahey'' malgré que son père soit mort. Alison en était si fière qu'elle lui avait offert leur première nuit ensemble cette soirée là. Stiles se serait bien passé de le savoir mais la salle de bain du bas était bien moins bien insonorisée que les chambres malheureusement, et la musique n'avait pas caché les sons du jeune couple. Scott n'avait d'ailleurs rien dit à ce propos, mais l'hyperactif savait qu'il était très content que ces deux amis se soient trouvés malgré ses propres maladresses.

Aujourd'hui étant une exception vu que les trois Hale n'étaient pas là, Stiles s'occupait de la lessive, aidé par Erica qui portait deux des panières pour lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait une lessive, étant habitué à en faire chez son père pour pas surcharger ce dernier quand celui-ci rentrait du travail. Il se fichait bien des sous-vêtements féminins, en ayant beaucoup trop vu dû à la proximité de la meute, dont la moitié des membres aimaient se balader torse nu ou en soutif.

La jeune femme le laissa avec les panières faire le tri et lancer les deux grosses machines. Il resta là, avec ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et un grimoire sur les genoux. Bien que son apprentissage était maintenant fini, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'emprunter les grimoires que Deaton lui trouvait. Beaucoup avaient tout simplement fini dans les bibliothèques du bureau ou attendaient près du lit de Derek ou celui chez son père d'être lu à leur tour.

La blonde redescendit quand elle entendit la fin des machines et ils discutèrent tranquillement en pliant le linge et essayant de faire des piles pour chaque chambre. Ce n'était pas le plus simple à faire dans cette entreprise mais ils y arrivèrent sans problème. Stiles entendit la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrirent puis la voix caractéristique de Peter s'amusant au dépend de quelqu'un ainsi qu'un poil de tendresse. Sûrement entrain d'expliquer quelque chose que le plus jeune n'avait pas vu. Ils remontèrent tout les cinq, discutant de cette réunion.

« Je vois que nous n'avons pas à refaire encore une fois la buanderie. » s'amusa Derek.

« Hé ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois. » bouda la blonde.

Les deux vieux Hale ricanèrent légèrement, suivit rapidement d'Isaac et Stiles. Ce dernier savait que le loup disait cela pour embêter Erica, non pas parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Rien en s'écroulerait en l'absence de l'Alpha tant que Stiles était là pour veiller après tout.

Plus tard, durant le repas, le jeune émissaire repensa à une chose qu'avait dit Deucalion durant sa visite peu hospitalière. Ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles depuis cette rencontre mais d'après Peter, cela était une bonne nouvelle, parce qu'ils n'allaient pas mourir par leur propre culture. Une bonne chose en soit, ils mourront donc d'une bestiole au pif sûrement.

« C'est quoi la revendication ? »

Derek et Boyd s'étouffèrent avec leur bouchée tandis qu'Erica semblait aussi rouge que les sous-vêtements qu'il avait vu plus tôt. Isaac regardait partout sauf son assiette et Peter… Etait Peter, vu qu'il souriait d'un air qui ne lui plaisait pas.

« Cette question te viens d'où Stiles ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Le Conseil en a parlé pendant notre inspection. Je viens juste d'y repenser donc je demande. »

« Pourquoi je sens que c'est un truc qui va pas me plaire ? » grommela Jackson.

Stiles haussa un sourcil envers son compagnon, le regard amusé par les rougeurs du loup. Ce dernier rougissait rarement, souvent dû aux remarques perverses de l'hyperactif. Wait-

« Oh mon dieu c'est à propos de sexe c'est ça ? La Revendication c'est du sexe de loup ?! »

Le _Putain_ d'Erica se coinça dans la table sur laquelle elle venait de laisser tomber son front. Les autres membres de la meute regardaient ceux qui détournaient le regard, ahuris. Allison fût la première à réagir, parce qu'Isaac était l'un d'eux.

« Tu sais et tu m'as rien dit ?! » Il grommela au ton de sa compagne.

« Je voulais t'en parler plus tard... »

« Bah oui voyons, ça a siiii bien marché la dernière fois. »

Le bouclé geint avant de suivre le mouvement de la louve. Derek calma le jeu avec un grand soupir tandis que son oncle riait sous cape.

« C'est une sorte de rituel lycanthrope. C'est... » Il chercha ses mots et fût couper par Peter.

« C'est une parade nuptial de loup. Comme les vrais à vrai dire, c'est assez drôle et très animal. »

Derek fronça les sourcils parce qu'il n'aimait pas la façon de le dire mais oui, c'était ça.

« C'est un peu un mariage lycan. » Boyd passa un main dans le dos de sa compagne tandis que celle-ci lui lançait un regard gêné. Il put sentir la surprise dans toutes la meute, hors les né-loups. « Derek nous en a parlé quand il s'est rendu compte que l'on paradait sans le savoir. »

« Wait vous êtes – Oh mon dieu, tu as dis qu'il y avait une revendication à Deucalion, tu parlais d'Erica et Boyd ! » Derek acquiesça à son compagnon. « Félicitations ? Je crois ? »

Le couple sourit légèrement à leur émissaire, en réponse. Puis toute la meute les félicitèrent à leur tour. Puis Stiles commença à poser un millier de questions à son compagnon, qui essayait calmement de répondre. Il ne demanda pas pourquoi il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Parce qu'il savait que c'était une chose sérieuse et que le loup voudrait faire ça proprement, comme le fait qu'ils n'auraient du sexe qu'à la majorité du plus jeune, peut-être avec une vraie proposition de mariage pour lier les deux. Toute la meute écoutait les questions et les réponses des lycans nés et du petit couple qui donnait des informations sans entrer dans les détails.

Allison se pencha vers Isaac qui était toujours le front sur la table. Il lui lança un regard désolé. Elle lui sourit simplement avant de l'embrasser sur la joue

« Je suis désolée, je comprends. On vient de commencer, on a le temps pour ça. » chuchota-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas besoin des sens des loups-garous pour savoir que cette phrase rendait Isaac comme le plus heureux des hommes, parce qu'elle le voyait simplement dans ses yeux.


	29. Jackson

Quand il se réveilla, il n'était pas dans sa chambre chez la meute. Il n'était pas non plus chez ses parents mais dans une autre maison dont il était familier. La maison des Mahealani était toujours pleine de bruits, dû au grand nombre de personne à l'intérieur. Il y a avait les quatre petits frères et sœurs de Danny, sa mère et les parents de cette dernière. Il s'étonnait encore du fait que tout le monde ne se marche pas sur les pieds, encore plus quand il passait la nuit ici.

Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, sachant déjà que le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel à cause des nombreux bruits dans la cuisine juste en dessous d'eux, alors il se cacha encore plus dans le cou de son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami, amant, compagnon… Il évita de justesse un soupir qui aurait pu réveiller l'autre jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas y penser, pas y réfléchir. Depuis que Lydia l'avait quitté, depuis la conversation sur les potentiels compagnons tenue par Derek, il se posait des questions. Beaucoup trop sûrement.

L'Alpha l'avait rassuré, un peu, quand il lui en avait parlé, lui disant que les loups se fichaient du sexe de la personne, qu'il n'aurait pas de recule si jamais il tombait sur un homme (Jackson avait vite compris que le brun savait très bien pour son lien), qu'il n'aurait pas s'inquiéter si ça ne marchait pas, que pas tout le liens se formaient, parce que certains ne devaient tout simplement pas se faire.

Mais il avait envie qu'il se forme, pensait-il en frottant lentement son nez dans le cou du hacker. Il en avait envie. Vraiment. Parce que Danny semblait une évidence maintenant. Pour lui. Son soupir passa cette fois ses lèvres et il se leva en évitant de déranger l'endormi.

Après la première fois où ils avaient couché ensemble, le brun lui avait demandé que ce ne soit que ça : du sexe. Parce que, sûrement, il ne voulait pas se sentir piégé, comme Erica avait pu l'être. Alors, comme depuis ces deux derniers mois, le loup s'habilla en silence avant de partir par la fenêtre, faisant très attention à que la famille de son meilleur ami ne le voit pas. Comme depuis ces deux derniers mois, quand il arriva au penthouse, Erica et Isaac se jetèrent sur lui pour l'amener dans la pièce où se trouvait Derek sur le moment. Et ils restèrent tout les cinq, Boyd les rejoignant rapidement, dans un silence relatif soit dû aux bruits du clavier de Derek soit de la série ou du film que la blonde avait lancé, tout dépendait de la pièce.

Au lycée, ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était. De toute façon, Scott ne faisait pas assez attention à son nez pour comprendre et les autres de la meute étaient humains, ils ne pouvaient donc pas sentir l'odeur de Jackson sur Danny et inversement. Sauf que l'hawaïen mangeait pas avec eux, encore une fois. En fait, depuis que les jumeaux Alpha étaient venus, Danny passait beaucoup de temps avec Ethan.

Stiles lui posa une main sur l'épaule, ce qui n'empêcha pas l'ancien Kamina de regarder les trois hommes.

« Ils sont là parce qu'ils ont des potentiels en ville. »

C'est tout ce que l'émissaire avait bien pu dire à la meute quand ils étaient arrivés au lycée, tout pédant, et que la petite bande avait demandé ce qu'ils faisaient là. Il savait qu'Isaac et Stiles en savaient plus que ce qu'ils en avaient dit, parce qu'ils étaient le bras droit et le compagnon de Derek. Mais s'ils n'en disaient pas plus, cela devait être soit une demande de l'Alpha, soit une demande des deux Alphas. En bref, il y avait des raisons.

La Banshee suivait de temps en temps Danny dans ces repas, sous les airs amusés des filles et le regard presque glacial de Scott. Un jour, peut-être, le jeune beta se rendrait compte de son lien avec la jeune femme. Jackson avait mit du temps à sentir tout les liens de meute, dû au fait d'avoir été, et d'être toujours il imaginait, un Kamina. Mais outre les liens évidant de Boyd et Erica ou encore celui de Derek et Stiles, même s'ils n'étaient pas revendiqués, le premier lien qu'il avait ressenti était celui de Scott et Lydia.

Leur Alpha avait été étonné et fier de voir qu'il arrivait à sentir ce lien encore non déclaré. L'hyperactif avait juste été bouche-bée avant d'engueuler son compagnon pour ne pas lui avoir dit. Lui avait juste rit avant de dire qu'au final, c'était un peu évidant. Scott n'avait-il pas embrassé la rousse durant sa première lune ?

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il en avait marre de voir Danny et Ethan roucouler comme deux personnages d'un des films romantiques d'Allison. Il en avait marre de voir que l'Alpha lycéen ne fasse comme si le brun ne sentait pas Jackson à des kilomètres. Il en avait marre de ces faux-semblants. Il voulait Danny. Vraiment. Sous le regard du self entier, il se leva énervé, cognant un peu trop son plateau sur la table. Il s'enfuit, loin de ces deux hommes flirtant, qu'il entendait bien trop bien. Il savait que Stiles et Erica le suivaient. Il ne savait pas que Danny le regardait partir.

Ils finirent tous trois dans les vestiaires des hommes, Jackson voulant se calmer, Stiles l'aidant et Erica grognant sur Danny, encore et encore, faisant la catharsis que lui ne pouvait faire. Il n'en voulait pas vraiment à son meilleur ami. Il comprenait, la blonde aussi d'ailleurs même si à cet instant elle râlait encore et encore. Elle voulait simplement le protéger, il le savait. De même que Stiles le voulait, peut-être un peu farouche pour la mère de la meute (oui, l'hyperactif avait hérité de ce surnom et il en était un peu fier, même s'il disait le contraire).

C'est pour cela que l'émissaire déclara qu'il parlerait à Danny. Parce qu'il en avait marre de voir ses deux petits (il utilisait beaucoup trop le surnom que Derek leur donnait) faire comme de rien n'était. Parce qu'il en avait marre de voir le louveteau (ça c'était un surnom purement de Stiles) souffrir en attendant que leur camarade se décide.

Jackson avait bien essayé de l'arrêter. Mais il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Alors il avait fui le lycée pour la journée, il s'était planté dans la chambre de Derek, ce dernier le laissant faire alors qu'il s'occupait d'il ne savait quoi. Il était resté là, dans l'odeur de son Alpha et du compagnon de ce dernier. Il ne parla qu'au bout d'une heure, où le né-loup l'écouta patiemment sans dire quoique ce soit.

« Danny est un potentiel d'Ethan n'est-ce pas ? »

Derek grimaça légèrement mais acquiesça, s'asseyant sur le sol pour poser sa tête face à celle de son louveteau. Il n'allait pas lui mentir, parce que ça ne servirait à rien et qu'il le saurait très bien. Jackson se plongea dans l'oreiller de l'autre loup en poussant un étrange son. Il ne dit rien quand la main de son Alpha se posa dans son dos et de caresser doucement de haut en bas. Stiles avait dit un jour que tout le monde avait un petit geste rien qu'à lui de la part de Derek. Il n'avait pas remarqué au début, comme les autres d'ailleurs, mais petit à petit, en observant un peu plus durant les moments où ils étaient ensemble, il avait commencé à les voir.

Ce geste là, cette caresse dans le dos, habituellement une seule, c'était le sien. Juste le sien. Il ne savait vraiment pourquoi mais c'était ce qui le calmait le plus vite. Quand on oubliait les gestes de Danny bien sûr. Danny…

« J'y arrive plus.. »

Il reçu un baiser dans les cheveux, tout en entendant l'Alpha se lever lentement. Il bougea sa tête pour voir Derek partir de la chambre et laisser l'hawaïen entrer dans celle-ci. Jackson se redressa d'un coup, frottant rageusement ses yeux pour ne rien montrer. Puis il regarda son amant. Il semblait aussi fébrile que Stiles pouvait l'être quand il voulait annoncer une connerie, comme le fait qu'il avait joué avec sa télékinésie et qu'il avait cassé quelque chose.

Il ne bougea pas. Il n'en avait aucune envie. Une de ses jambes passa par dessus le lit mais il ne fit pas plus. Par contre, Danny fit plus. Il s'approcha de son meilleur ami. Il s'assit près de l'ancien Kamina. Et il l'embrassa.

Comme ça. Sans préavis. En plein jour. Devant témoin. Derek était définitivement un témoin à l'instant.

Jackson le poussa légèrement, toujours de surprise mais aussi d'espoir. Parce qu'ils avaient dit que personne ne devait savoir. Il ne devait jamais avoir de témoin. De témoin les entendant pour les loups. Le sourire du hacker lui donna encore plus d'espoir que le baiser en lui-même.

« Je pensais qu'on avait un deal.»

« C'était avant que je réalise que je hais te regarder partir. »

Derek n'avait pas besoin de voir le visage de son louveteau pour savoir qu'il souriait. La porte ouverte de sa chambre laissait passer l'odeur de bonheur éclatant et d'amour comme il ne l'avait jamais senti sur ses deux petits à l'intérieur. Il n'avait besoin de les entendre pour savoir qu'ils passèrent le reste de la journée à louper les cours, dans la chambre du louveteau. Il leur laissa l'intimité qu'ils avaient besoin à l'instant en descendant à la buanderie.

Non sans un sourire de contentement.

* * *

_tadaaaaaa, première fois que j'écrivais sur ces deux là, je les trouve cuuute_

_ceci est techniquement le dernier chapitre de cette Histoire de meute, on se revoit la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue c:_


	30. End

_Eeet ceci est officiellement la fin de cette histoire. Ca fait depuis mars-avril que je publie un chapitre par semaine. Ca fait siii longtemps. _

_Je remercierai jamais assez vos fav, vos follow et vos reviews (surtout ceux qui l'ont fait régulièrement comme flibulle ou lesaccrosdelamerceri). Je suis aussi désolée d'avoir totalement lâchée le fait de vous répondre, cette histoire me hypait plus et j'avais du mal à y revenir. Mais je suis heureuse de vous offrir ce dernier chapitre et vous remercie pour l'avoir suivit jusqu'ici. _

* * *

Les années passent, les gens bougent et changent, pourtant la meute était là, dans le même penthouse qu'ils avaient aidé à faire. De nombreuses photos se trouvaient un peu partout dans le rez-de-chaussé ou dans le couloir des chambres, mais on trouvait les principales dans l'entrée, sur les murs près de l'ascenseur.

Il y avait celle de la meute au centre, avec John et Mélissa. Puis il y avait celle du diplôme de fin de lycée des plus jeunes. Celle du mariage d'Erica et Boyd, l'année suivante. Celle de Peter et ses deux compagnons souriants face aux têtes grimaçantes de Stiles et Scott. Une de ces deux là étant plus jeunes. Celle d'Isaac, Boyd et Erica sur le canapé. Celle du mariage d'Isaac et Allison. Celle de la mise en couple de Scott et Lydia. Celle de Jackson et Danny s'embrassant parce que le premier venait d'être prit dans une équipe nationale de Lacrosse. Celle des filles, celles des garçons. Celle d'Isaac et Jackson tentant de se transformer en loup complet. Celle de Derek en loup complet.

D'autres diplômes, d'autres endroits, d'autres personnes. Celle des Hale au grand complet, avant l'incendie. Et tant d'autres.

Allison s'était donné pour mission, après la mise en couple de Jackson et Danny, de prendre en photo tout les moments qu'ils pouvaient passer tous ensemble. Ils y avait des photos plus anciennes à cette date bien sûr, mais la plus part étaient d'après cela. Le penthouse était rempli de souvenirs de la meute, rappelant aux deux né-loups se que cela faisaient de vivre avec une meute à temps plein.

L'immeuble avait subit d'autres travaux. Un étage en plus avait été construit à l'annonce de la grossesse de la louve. Les appartements du dessous avaient été aménagés pour les visiteurs ou pour les membres de la meute seulement de passage. Comme Parrish par exemple. Le chien de l'enfer était resté que quelques années avec eux avant de partir vers une autre ville, vers une autre Banshee qui avait besoin de son aide. Mais il avait un appartement au deuxième étage, si jamais il voulait passer.

Peter avait prit un appartement aussi, changeant la dynamique de protection habituelle des meutes. Ses deux compagnons et lui vivaient au juste sous le penthouse. Il prit sa retraite entant que main gauche après avoir tout appris à la jeune louve, qui se plaisait dans ce rôle. Sous le regard bienveillant de son policier de mari.

La petite de ces deux derniers, Laura, courrait dans les pattes de Derek, qui essayait tant bien que mal de faire à manger avec Stiles et Allison, enceinte jusqu'au yeux de jumeaux. Lydia et Isaac parlaient investissements pendant qu'ils faisaient la salade, la première étant dans la recherche et le deuxième architecte, ils recherchaient toujours, tout deux, des investisseurs pour leurs projets. Scott parlait avec Jackson de la dernière prouesse de l'équipe de ce dernier, aux côtés de Danny et Boyd qui discutaient informatiques pour la police.

Son oncle arriva avec ses deux compagnons et trois bouteilles de vins. Il offrit un sourire à la meute, se fit sauter dessus par la petite blonde avant de pouvoir s'asseoir et discuter Erica qui venait d'arriver du bureau, une dernière affaire à régler avant de pouvoir participer à ce repas grandiose mais si habituel maintenant.

Les discussions allaient bon train. Les boulots de tous furent demandés. Scott parla à la petite des animaux qu'il soignait, elle le regardait avec autant d'étoiles qu'elle pouvait regarder les loups quand ceux-ci se transformaient complètement. Stiles et la chasseuse parlaient des cours qu'ils donnaient, l'un enseignant au lycée, l'autre en maternelle. Danny parla des dernières technologies à Peter, qui n'en oubliait pas son âme d'informaticien. John demandait des nouvelles du poste au nouveau Shériff qu'était devenu Boyd, quelques mois auparavant.

Cette scène faisait sourire Derek. Cette table immense où sa meute et son compagnon parlaient tous ensemble, dans le bonheur le plus total, oubliant que dehors, le monde n'était pas des meilleurs, que le surnaturel pouvait leur tomber dessus. Les rires et les voix autour de lui, c'était la maison. C'était la meute. Il n'y croyait toujours pas, malgré les années. Mais il était entouré, il était avec son compagnon, avec sa meute. Et ils étaient heureux.

Quoi de mieux que cela ?

Peut-être quelque chose. Ce petit quelque chose qu'il avait dans la poche depuis presque une semaine. Ce petit quelque chose qu'il avait prit dans le caveau familial, parce que c'était là que les bijoux de sa famille avait été mis en sécurité durant les siècles. Il n'avait pas eu à beaucoup chercher pour trouver celle qu'il voulait. Il n'avait pas eu à avoir le sourire de fierté de Peter quand celui-ci l'avait trouvé dans le caveau, devant les alliances de famille. Quoi de mieux que de demander ici et maintenant ? Dans cet acte si banal dans leur vie qu'un repas avec toute la meute ?

Il pouvait faire ça en privé, comme Isaac l'avait fait pour Allison. Emmener Stiles en voyage, lui poser cette question et revenir auprès de leur famille. Il pouvait faire ça après un combat contre une créature surnaturelle, comme Erica l'avait fait. Hurlant sa demande dû à la panique, la peur, l'amour et le soulagement. Sous l'amusement et le soulagement de toute la meute. Il pouvait faire ça publiquement, comme Jackson avait demandé Danny, après un de ses matchs, rougissant plus par son audace de le faire en public que par le match en lui-même.

Il pouvait le faire de mille-et-une manière. Il pouvait le faire plusieurs fois, juste pour enquiquiner son compagnon. Il pouvait faire ça juste après l'amour, dans leur chambre, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il pouvait faire ça dans un restaurant. Il pouvait faire ça en organisant une surprise.

Son trépignement sembla se sentir vu que son oncle, Isaac et Boyd relevèrent la tête vers lui durant le dessert. Tous trois savaient très bien pour le petit objet dans la poche de Derek. Parce qu'il l'avait la prendre dans le caveau, parce qu'il l'avait vu à une bijouterie pour la faire un peu agrandir, parce qu'il l'avait vu jouer avec. Il croisa le regard de chacun, leur sourire se communiquant à ses joues.

Ouais. C'était peut-être le meilleur moment.

Il se senti à peine se lever mais il savait qu'il avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde. Parce que le silence se fit, même si la petite Laura demandait ce qu'il se passait. Stiles le regardait avec étonnement, lui demandant ce qu'il se passait. Un seul sourire de sa part et son compagnon se calma. Il ne stressait pas, il était porté par la sentiment de bonheur de la meute, celui d'être tous ensemble.

« Je ne suis pas la personne la plus causante de la planète, vous ne pouvez pas dire le contraire. »

Quelques sourires, une Erica qui disait chut à sa fille.

« J'ai été mal accompagné. J'ai été seul. J'ai connu des choses que j'espère n'arriveront à personne. J'en ai connu d'autres que je souhaite à tous. »

Il entendit distinctement le _Oh mon dieu_ de Mélissa. Stiles ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« J'ai connu un adolescent, qui courrait avec les loups, me faisait chier comme pas possible. »

Jackson rit avec Boyd et Isaac. Scott le regarde comme il ne l'avait jamais vu tandis que Lydia lui offre un regard fier.

« J'ai connu un jeune homme loyal, courageux, intelligent et pleins de ressources. Faisant les quatre cents coups avec ces loups d'amis, juste pour m'emmerder. »

Allison tapota légèrement l'épaule de leur émissaire qui semblait toucher par la foudre. Il ne bougeait toujours pas, son regard perdu dans celui du loup.

« J'ai connu un jeune homme qui m'a fait changé. Qui m'a réappris à m'ouvrir. Qui m'a réappris à aimer. »

Peter et John bombaient tout deux le torse, s'en était ridicule. Danny taloche d'ailleurs son oncle pour ça.

« Ce jeune homme a grandi aussi, avec moi, avec nous. Il est devenu un homme. Un homme qui court toujours avec les loups. Un homme qui est toujours entrain de me faire chier pour un oui ou pour un non. »

Quelques rires autour de la table, un sourire gêné pour Stiles.

« Un homme qui est toujours loyal, intelligent, courageux, aimant. »

Il prit une inspiration et se mit à genoux devant son compagnon, sortant la bague fine de sa poche. Il sentait toute la meute trépignaient autour d'eux. Mais il ne regardait que le brun. Le brun qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas sourire, de ne pas dire ce _Oh mon dieu_ si habituel aux oreilles du loup.

« J'aimerai épouser cet homme. S'il le veut bien. »

« Putain oui. Oh mon dieu oui. »

Les rires de la meute et les sifflements n'empêchèrent en rien les deux de s'embrasser après que Stiles ne se soit jeté sur lui. Mais ils ne firent comme si rien n'était autour d'eux. Derek passa la bague en argent, gravée d'un triskèle si semblable à son tatouage et celui de son amant, au doigt de celui-ci. Les yeux du plus jeune étaient submergés par les larmes, sa bouche par un sourire éblouissant. Il ne sentit le sien que quand les deux mains fines et blanches, dont l'une portant l'alliance, se mirent sur ses joues pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

the end


End file.
